


A Blue Ribbon

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Being Edited, Canon Related, Complete, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 200
Words: 46,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with a blue ribbon. She sparked his curiosity with her peculiar habits. He awakened her lust with his alluring nature. Can this develop into something more than mere physical attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It will be a flashfic with chapters ranging between 100 - 500 words each. This story is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All characters belong to Takahashi, Rumiko.

“I’m sure it was somewhere around here,” Kagome murmured, searching the ground on all fours.

“Kagome-chan, did you find it yet?” Sango asked in a loud voice from the road.

“No, Sango-chan. The wind carried it away at this direction, but so far I can’t see it anywhere,” the miko replied, more than a little disappointed.

“Come on, it’s bright blue for crying out loud…and everything around here is green or brown. How hard can it be to spot it?”

Kagome huffed, cursing her poor observation skills. A deep voice came from behind her then, making her jump in surprise.

“Miko, what are you trying to accomplish in _that_ position?”


	2. Ribbon

“Sesshōmaru! You scared the living daylights out of me! What are you doing here?” she asked, trying to assume a more dignified position.

“I asked you a question first, miko,” he replied in a smooth tone, raising an elegant eyebrow at her awkward attempt to stand up.

“I’m looking for my ribbon. Have you seen anything blue flying this way?” Kagome asked, still bright crimson from the embarrassment of having been caught in such a compromising position.

He merely nodded sideways to a little girl trying to weave a blue ribbon through her black hair.

“Rin-chan!” the miko exclaimed happily.


	3. Life

“Kagome-sama!” the little girl shouted excitedly, ceasing her ministrations.

“Rin-chan, you found my ribbon?”

Rin smiled brightly. “This belongs to Kagome-sama? It’s very pretty.”

“Yes, but you can have it, Rin-chan. It looks better on you anyway,” Kagome replied, tying the ornament on the little girl’s head in a cute knot.

“Thank you, Kagome-sama!” Rin exclaimed, hugging the older girl.

“Miko, your gift is appreciated, but unnecessary,” the daiyōkai said in a regal tone.

“It’s fine, Sesshōmaru. I have other ribbons. Besides, it isn’t something vital for my survival. I won’t miss it,” she explained with a lopsided grin.

“Hn.”


	4. Wind

“Did you find it, Kagome-chan?” Sango asked curiously as she saw her friend reemerge from the bushes.

“No, the wind must have carried it away,”the miko answered, laughing slightly.

“You don’t seem much bothered by that. I thought it was your favorite ribbon, Kagome-chan,” the slayer remarked, perplexed by Kagome’s cheerfulness.

Kagome giggled, winking at her friend playfully. “Let’s just say I traded it for a radiant smile and a blunt comment.”

“Oi, did you find the damn thing already? We’re wasting time here!” Inuyasha’s gruff voice came from a few feet ahead.

“Yep, let’s go!” the miko hollered back, leaving a confused taijiya to follow from behind.


	5. Fortune

“You are lucky he didn’t attack you on sight, Kagome-chan!” Sango chastised her friend as they bathed later that night.

“I didn’t provoke him like that stupid dog. He had no reason to show hostility, Sango-chan. Besides, he even thanked me for my gesture in that stuck up, icy manner of his,” Kagome admitted, laughing jovially.

Sango sighed, shaking her head. “I swear, Kagome-chan, you can make friends with everyone, even dangerous yōkai lords.”

“What can I say? I’m gifted!” Kagome joked, bursting out in laughter as she splashed some water towards her friend.

“Next thing I know you’ll be gossiping about men with Kagura!” Sango exclaimed, laughing as well and splashing the miko back in retaliation.


	6. History

“Kagome-sama, if I may ask, why are you reading a history book on this era? You are practically living in it,” Miroku inquired with a puzzled expression.

“Well, tell that to my history professor, Miroku-sama. Besides, he’s not interested in folklore, but actual historical facts,” Kagome explained, sighing dejectedly. “I’m going for a walk to clear my head. I’ll be back in time to cook us some ramen, Inuyasha!” she yelled to the hanyō.

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly from the nearest tree.

“Stupid Sengoku period with all these countless clans and battles. There is something called democracy, you know!” She hissed in frustration, feeling a pounding headache from all the names and chronologies swirling in her mind, but a wry voice interrupted her angry tirade.

“Miko, is it common for humans to wander around aimlessly talking to themselves?”


	7. Blossom

“Sesshōmaru! I – I was not aware I wasn’t alone. I don’t know about other humans, but it helps me calm down. Otherwise, I might assault my history professor…which will not end well for my grades,” she explained dryly, taking note of the daiyōkai.

He was leaning against a tree with a peaceful expression Kagome had never seen on his stoic features before. “Um, what are you doing here, Sesshōmaru?” she dared to ask, coming closer when she didn’t sense any signs of imminent danger.

“Gekka Bijin,” he replied softly, gazing ahead.

Kagome followed his gaze, her lips curving at what greeted her. Rin was frolicking in a meadow of flowers. Then his words sank in, and she frowned.

“I’m sorry, what? I’m not all that familiar with flowers,” she murmured, embarrassed at her limited knowledge.

“Beauty under the moon. They only bloom at night. Rin wished to see them,” he explained quietly, still staring at the blossoms.

“Oh…I see.” The miko kept her voice low, not wishing to disturb the tranquility.

She took a seat beside him cautiously. White buds were blooming under the moonshine. Petal by petal.

“They are indeed breathtaking,” she whispered, awed at the sight of the glistening flowers.


	8. Fairytale

“Kagome-sama, did you come to watch the flowers bloom like Rin?”the little girl asked with enthusiasm as she took notice of the miko.

“It was a fortunate coincidence, Rin-chan,” Kagome replied, stroking the girl’s hair.

“You know, Rin-chan, there is a tale of a beautiful princess named after the flower. Do you want to hear it?”

Rin nodded, eyes glimmering with joy. Kagome placed the girl on her lap and began telling the story.

“Her name was Kaguya-hime, and she had beautiful hair that shined with a light like the moon. She was said to be from Tsuki no Miyako, the Capital of the Moon.”


	9. Toxic

“Inuyasha, why must you always fight with your brother?” Kagome yelled, holding one of Sango’s masks to her lower face in order not to inhale the toxic fumes.

“ _Half_ brother! And he started it!” the silver eared hanyō shouted back as he avoided one of the daiyōkai’s poisonous claws.

“You two are like little kids fighting over the same toy,” Kagome murmured, shaking her head in frustration.

A low voice brushed by her ear then, starting her. “I will not be compared to such, miko.” _Too close_. Shivers slithered down her spine.

“Get away from her, you bastard!” Inuyasha hollered, starting anew their pointless fight.

Four pair of eyes stared at their spat with identical, bored expressions.

“If this is what happens when one becomes an adult, then I’m glad I’m still a kid,” Shippō muttered with obvious disapproval.


	10. Uniform

Kagome cursed the gusting wind. She was trying to walk while holding the edges of her sort uniform skirt down. Quite unsuccessfully.

“Kagome-chan, it’s, uh…really windy today. Why don’t you change into something that’s…longer?” Sango suggested.

“Perhaps you’re right, Sango-chan. I don’t think Miroku-sama can handle another hit from your hiraikotsu. His head is starting to resemble an ice cream cone. Did you have to hit him at the same spot repeatedly?” Kagome snickered, glancing at the hōshi’s abused scalp, somewhat amused.

“That hentai will survive! Creepy lizards can regenerate pretty fast,” the taijiya replied with disdain, pinning Miroku with a withering glare.

Kagome laughed then shook her head. “Yeah, well, I’m going to change. Keep watch?”

“Don’t worry, Kagome-chan. That perverted monk will not see even one of your printed butterflies,” Sango reassured her with a firm nod.

“Thanks, I guess…” Kagome said dryly, resigned to the fact that everyone knew the pattern of her panties by now, and went to search for a secluded area in order to change.

She was in the process of removing her skirt when a male voice spoke, making her cease all movement.

“Is that the proper attire for females of your time, miko? It is…terribly lacking.”


	11. Trust

“Hentai!” Kagome hissed, trying to cover her legs with her hands.

A low growl erupted from his throat. “Miko.”

“I’m sorry, Sesshōmaru, it was just reflexes. I thought you were Miroku for a moment. What do you expect when you sneak up on an unsuspecting woman in the middle of undressing? And you’re still staring! Please, turn around, so I can finish changing. Otherwise, my previous accusation will hold some truth…” she pleaded with him, exasperated.

He gave a derisive _hn_ but complied.

“I trust you’ll keep that position until I say it’s alright to look,” the miko stated, albeit with a questioning tone.

“Do not insult me further, miko. I have no need to spy on human females,” his scathing reply came in a chilling tone.

“Of course you don’t! Women must be stalking you everywhere…” she murmured sullenly, angry at having been exposed to his inquiring gaze, and subsequently subjected to comparison with flawless yōkai women.

“Females attack me rarely, and those who have dared doing so have ended up dead. Do not assume foolish notions about my person, miko,” he warned in a smooth voice, completely missing the point.

Kagome merely sighed. “You know, Sesshōmaru, I truly feel sorry for all those women.”


	12. Hero

“Kagome-chan, watch out!” Sango yelled, trying to reach the miko in the middle of a fierce fight with Naraku’s countless yōkai.

Kagome turned to see why her friend was so frantic, only to watch helplessly as a deadly claw was about to tear out her throat.

A rain of blood erupted before her, drenching her in the tangy liquid as the yōkai was shred to pieces by a light green energy whip.

“Not that I’m ungrateful, Sesshōmaru, but did you really have to use that method?” the miko exclaimed, disgusted, wiping several body parts of the yōkai off of her.

“Hn,” was the usual monotone reply from the regal creature.

“Eloquent as ever, I see. Hey, why are your clothes so pristine all the damn time?” she asked sullenly, envying his bloodless attire.

“I would think your survival was of the utmost importance, miko. The state of your garments should be irrelevant,” he remarked, gracing her with a condescending glance.

Her spine bent in a mock-bow, and when she rose, her mouth was curled wryly.

“Thank you, Oh Great Hero, for saving this damsel in distress. Perhaps next time you might save my clothes as well.”


	13. Secret

“Ne, Kagome-chan, you’ve been on rather good terms with Sesshōmaru lately. How did that happen?” Sango whispered as the males were trying, quite comically, to light a fire.

“What are you talking about, Sango-chan? Last time I saw him, he made a Bloody Mary out of me…” Kagome hissed, recalling how her favorite blouse had been irrevocably ruined.

“He did save you, though,” the taijiya insisted, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, well, maybe he’s mellowed out now that Rin-chan is traveling with him?” Kagome wondered skeptically.

“Whatever the reason, I would be really careful not to let Inuyasha know you’re becoming close buddies with his hated half-brother. He’s already pissy as it is these days,” Sango advised with a sideways glance to the hanyō whose hair was now on fire, matching perfectly his crimson robes.

“I won’t argue with that…” the miko agreed readily. She exhaled a sigh, then grabbed a bottle of water, intent on emptying it all over the head of a panicked hanyō running amok around the camp.


	14. Ink

“Kagome-sama, if I may ask, what exactly is that picture on your ankle?” Miroku asked, intrigued by the intricate design.

“Hm, ah, that! Well, it’s kind of a permanent drawing on your skin. We call them tattoos in my time,” the miko replied with a grin.

“Interesting… I’ve never seen such a design before,” the hōshi murmured, focusing on her ankle intently.

“It’s a Celtic mandala knot. It symbolizes balance, unity, and harmony. Actually, I had it to feel a bit more connected to my father. I know he was Irish, but I can’t remember much of him now. The memories are all kind of blurry,” she confessed with a sad smile, touching the inked symbol.

“Irish? Is that a different race, Kagome-chan?” Sango asked, joining the conversation.

“No, Ireland is just a faraway land. We categorize people by the country they are born. Some people share common features depending on their country of origin. I got my blue eyes from my father,” Kagome explained simply.

“Just for that you had to go and mark your skin with gibberish like that high born asshole?” an irritated, gruff voice complained from a tree nearby.

“Well, my father didn’t leave me a huge sword to go with my gigantic ego, Inuyasha, so I compromised,” the miko shot back, crossing her arms as she pinned him with a hard glare.

“Keh.” Inuyasha snorted but turned his head the other way, alarmed by her menacing tone.


	15. Heartless

“Inuyasha! Stop this madness! We’re your friends. Can’t you recognize us?” Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing the hanyō’s feral state.

“He’s been overtaken by his yōkai blood. He cannot hear you, miko,” Sesshōmaru informed her as he arrived at the scene unexpectedly.

“Isn’t there something we can do to bring him back to normal?” Kagome asked the tall demon with a hopeful look.

“Humans are incapable of subduing him in this state,” he replied before launching forward to engage in battle with the hanyō.

“Inuyasha, watch out!” she yelled on instinct, only to assume a sheepish expression when the daiyōkai pinned her with a wry stare.

She cleared her throat, laughing nervously. “Sorry, force of habit…”


	16. Stitch

“I’m telling ya, I don’t need stitches, woman! It’ll heal on its own in a couple of days! If anyone needs stitches is that mangy wolf over there!” Inuyasha yelled, trying to wrestle with the miko pulling on his kimono intent on inspecting the damage.

“Like hell, mutt! As if I could be wounded by the likes of you!” Kōga shouted back with a sneer.

Kagome interrupted their verbal spat, exasperated by now. “Kōga-kun, please sit down. You’re bleeding! I’ll check on your wounds in a minute…when I’m done with this stubborn idiot.”

“Kagome, I’m not hurt, but you can run your hands all over me anytime you want,” the ōkami replied slyly, winking at her.

“If anyone needs a little hand attention, then I volunteer!” Miroku piped in, only to be silenced as Sango effectively knocked him out cold.

“Miko, I am in need of your assistance.” Sesshōmaru’s regal voice was heard above the ruckus as the stoic being landed in their midst with a fluid motion.

Her brows twitched in frustration. A _tsk_ came out her lips.

“Take a number, Sesshōmaru.”


	17. Warning

“So what does the great Lord of the West need help with, that he would seek out a ningen onna?” Kagome asked curiously, stepping over a twitching hanyō on the ground, as she made her way towards the tall yōkai.

“First, you fuss over my injuries, then you say that damn word? What the hell’s your problem, wench?” Inuyasha yelled angrily, coughing some dirt.

“Inuyasha, you need to lie still. That was the only way you would comply. Now, one more word, and you’ll wish you were a mole yōkai,” Kagome threatened him, not even bothering to look back, as she continued walking.

“Rin has fallen ill,” Sesshōmaru announced in a grave tone when she reached his side.

Kagome hissed, glaring daggers at both inuyōkai. “Well, why didn’t you say so earlier? I swear, you two brothers are driving me crazy. One talks way too much, the other one barely opens his mouth.”

“Kagome, dump these losers and be my woman! Ōkami know how to take care of their females,” Kōga cut in with a charming smile.

“Kōga-kun…do shut up and get over yourself. It’s not happening…ever,” the miko said in a blunt tone, dismissing the wolf entirely.


	18. Dreams

“Rin-chan, wake up. You need to take some medicine,” Kagome said in a soothing tone, gently shaking the feverish child.

“M-mama?” the little girl murmured, opening hazy eyes to gaze at the older woman.

“No, Rin-chan. It’s me, Kagome,” the miko replied softly, brushing the little girl’s bangs to the side in order to check her temperature.

“Rin dreamt of her mama,” Rin whispered, shivering.

“I miss my mother, too, Rin-chan. Do you wish to hear a lullaby my mother taught me?” Kagome offered sweetly as she helped Rin swallow some antipyretic pills.

Rin smiled at her weakly. “Rin would like that very much.”


	19. Pledge

“She’s going to be just fine, Sesshōmaru. It’s only a common cold. Make sure she drinks plenty of water, so she won’t get dehydrated. I’ll leave you the pills that help lower her fever. If her temperature rises again, make her swallow one,” Kagome explained after the little girl fell asleep.

“I owe you a favor, miko,” he said in a serious tone.

His gaze bored into hers – gleaming gold, sizzling heat.

“I helped Rin-chan out of my own volition, Sesshōmaru. You don’t owe me anything,” she murmured, taken aback by his show of emotion.

A weak, childish voice broke through the strange moment. “M-mama…”

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip with worry, her attention turning to the little girl.

“I think I would like to stay a little longer. Make sure she’s alright…”

Sesshōmaru merely nodded – but Kagome saw a sliver of relief passing through the gold of his eyes for a split moment.


	20. Victorious

“Where the hell did you disappear the whole night with that asshole, Kagome?” an enraged hanyō yelled the next morning, his voice filled with accusation.

“Rin-chan is sick, Inuyasha. Please, I’ve barely gotten any sleep. I’m not in the mood for your wounded ego talk,” Kagome replied as she boiled some water for a much needed coffee.

“I have a right to know as head of this pack! I demand to know what exactly happened right now!” he continued shouting, narrowing his eyes as he blatantly ignored her explanation.

Kagome hissed, almost spilling the water from her ire. “Fine! You want to know what happened? Tell me whatever happens in your meetings with Kikyō, and then, we’ll talk about my night with Sesshōmaru!”

“T-that’s none of your business, woman! I’m alpha, and I’ll do what I want,” he sputtered, red-faced.

“You can be all the letters of the Greek alphabet for all I care, but I can still S-I-T you until I finish reciting them!” she warned him with a menacing tone.

“I’ll know… I always find out…” he murmured petulantly, subdued from her threat.


	21. Evolution

“Kagome-chan, you do know that Inuyasha won’t let this one go, right?” Sango commented as she helped her friend make dinner.

Kagome hissed angrily, stirring some noodles. “Honestly, Sango-chan? I really don’t care anymore. He can stay perched up on that tree for the rest of his long, miserable life, acting like a sullen child _or_ he can be a grown up about this and act civilized for once!”

“Do not fret so much, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha will soon realize his erroneous ways and come apologize,” Miroku said, smiling at the women.

“Like you’re one to talk, monk! I don’t see that perverted hand of yours ever learning its lesson!” Sango exclaimed, eyeing the appendage with disdain.

Miroku chuckled with mischief. “It has a will of its own, my dear Sango. It’s entirely not my fault.”                                                                                                                                          

“Well, my hand has, also, a will of its own, hentai!” Sango screeched, slapping him as he made a move to caress her backside yet again.


	22. Imperial

“I can’t believe that pompous, arrogant lord! What about him is refined or royal like? He’s just a rude, slimy worm!” Kagome ranted, enraged, pacing up and down the hut.

“Kagome-chan, calm down! He, uh, hinted that perhaps you were a…courtesan of the red light district. You know, that could be a great honor. Those women are very beautiful and elegant,” Sango explained, trying to salvage what she could.

“I don’t think that’s all he hinted, Sango-chan! Didn’t you see how he looked at my legs? Hell, I’m even wearing jeans today! Not some frilly skirt for crying out loud!” the miko continued yelling furiously.

“Well, men in this time can be…quite surprised by your attire, Kagome-chan. It has happened before, right? You shouldn’t be so angry over something so insignificant,” the taijiya advised in a calm tone.

“Surprised isn’t the word I would use to describe his reaction! Even Sesshōmaru was gentleman enough not to say anything _that_ rude! Oh, and he saw a lot more skin, that’s for sure!” Kagome exploded, finally losing her temper.

“He did what?!” a loud voice shrieked from outside after her revelation.

“Here we go again…” Shippō murmured with a sigh as he stopped drawing to watch the show.


	23. Power

“Oi, I really don’t see what’s so great about that bastard! Why do you defend him so often, wench?” Inuyasha asked for the millionth time that week.

“Can’t you give it a rest already? I’m not defending him! I just don’t see why we can’t act in a peaceful manner every time we meet him. You don’t see me attacking Kikyō, and she has part of my soul! If anyone should bear a grudge here, that would be me! But do you see me fighting with her? No!” Kagome tried to reason with the grumpy hanyō again...to no avail.

“Kikyō hasn’t tried to kill anyone!” Inuyasha exclaimed, only to be met with silence as four pair of eyes pinned him with incredulous stares.

“Inuyasha, my dear friend, perhaps it would be wise not to continue this conversation?” Miroku offered, sensing the dangerous auras coming from the women.

“Alright, that’s it! You want to know what’s so great about your brother? I’ll tell you! You’d wish you were half the man he is! He’s honorable, powerful, considerate, out of this world! I can go on and on… Do you want me to continue?” the miko yelled furiously at the cowered hanyō.

“Kagome-sama!” A child’s voice was heard over her yelling.

Kagome turned, quite mortified, to see the male she was praising approaching them with his pack.


	24. Rush

“Rin-chan, how are you feeling?” Kagome asked, bright-red from embarrassment as she hugged the little girl.

“Rin is feeling fine now, Kagome-sama! Thank you for the medicine,” Rin exclaimed with a huge smile.

“That is very nice to hear, Rin-chan. But, please be careful from now on. Don’t run in the rain anymore,” the miko chastised her, stroking the girl’s hair affectionately.

“Kagome, c-can I play with Rin for a little while?” Shippō asked shyly, fiddling with his kimono.

“Oh sure, Shippō-chan. That’s a great idea. Let’s make camp and I’ll make us some lunch,” Kagome agreed, letting the two kids say their greetings.

“Oh hell no! We’re playing house with him now?” Inuyasha yelled, ready to make a scene.

“Yeah, we are. What’s the rush, Inuyasha? I don’t see Naraku anywhere near waiting to attack us,” Kagome said with a stern look.

“But, with _him_? Are you smitten with him or something, wench?” the hanyō accused her.

An uncomfortable silence followed his comment.


	25. Mock

“Sesshōmaru, if you were planning on beating the crap out of your brother, now is the time to do it. I’ll even give you my blessing,” Kagome bit out, glaring at the impudent hanyō.

“Miko, you are more than capable of that feat on your own. I would enjoy such a display far too much to intervene,” the daiyōkai replied with amusement evident in his tone, surprising everyone with his comment.

“You think a woman could kick my ass, jerk?” Inuyasha yelled, offended, grabbing the hilt of his sword, ready to fight.

“No. I know this female is capable of defeating you. It is very fortunate Father is not here to witness such a sight. But I will be glad to do so in his stead,” the regal demon answered with a sneer.


	26. Pillow

“Inuyasha, you can be civil and come eat lunch with us, or I can sit you and you’ll eat dirt instead,” Kagome proposed as he connected with the ground face first.

“What the hell? You already sat me, Kagome!” came his muffled reply.

“That was only a warning. Sowhat’s it gonna be?” the miko asked, looking down on him.

“Keh. Fine! Butyou better be making ramen!” he demanded, standing up.

“I’ll make it for you, _if_ you behave,” she replied, walking towards the others as the hanyō followed silently.

“Rin-chan, I have a gift for you!” Kagome announced with a smile when she reached the two kids.

She searched for a minute through her backpack until she finally found what she was looking for.

“Thank you, Kagome-sama. Um, what is that exactly?” the little girl asked, perplexed, eyeing the fluffy object with curiosity.

“It’s a pillow, Rin-chan. Sleeping on the ground without good support isn’t good for children in the process of growing up,” Kagome explained, amused.

Rin examined the pillow with wonder.

“Why don’t you give one to the asshole you like so much, too?” Inuyasha interrupted, peeved.

Kagome leveled him with a venomous glare. “Inuyasha, some people use pillows for other actions apart from sleeping. Don’t make me test how long it takes to suffocate a hanyō using it.”


	27. Succulent

“Today was rather eventful,” Sango remarked as she helped Kagome prepare the fish for their dinner.

Kagome snorted.“That’s one way to put it, Sango-chan.” Her temper rose when she remembered how surly Inuyasha had acted for the most part of the day.

“From all the taunts I’ve heard Sesshōmaru throw at his brother, I have to say that was the most enjoyable one so far,” the slayer commented, giggling.

Kagome burst out in laughter, her anger all but dissipated. “Yeah, I think he’s a natural at rubbing Inuyasha the wrong way. Even Kōga-kun can’t make him _that_ embarrassed.”

“He won’t forget it for a long time either,” Sango added gleefully as they finished preparing the fish.


	28. Delicate

“Inuyasha, perhaps it would be best if you asked one of the women to do that for you? I am sorry to say this, my friend, but they are better at this kind of delicate work,” Miroku advised the sullen hanyō.

Inuyasha was doing a terrible job of sewing a tear in his fire rat kimono’s sleeve.

“No way! I’m not asking for help from those wenches! Lately, they have been making fun of me for every little thing they can think of. I can do this on my own!” Inuyasha insisted, cursing loudly as he pricked himself for the fifth time.


	29. Shame

“Inuyasha, I need to take a break!” Kagome yelled, hopping from one foot to the other with a troubled expression.

“What’s the problem now, wench?” he hollered back, stopping to pin her with a glare full of disapproval.

“I, uh, need to use the ladies’ room,” the miko murmured, looking everywhere for a suitable place.

“What?” the hanyō shot back, confused.

“I need to pee, alright! Damn, would it kill you to be more discreet from time to time?” Kagome huffed, shaking her head at his cluelessness.

“Fine, but make it quick!” he conceded, though miffed, leaning against the nearest tree.


	30. Scheming

Kagome exhaled a long breath as she finally relieved herself behind some bushes.

“Miko.”

A strangled yelp climbed up her throat at the sound of _his_ voice, cheeks flushed and burning.

“It is not wise to leave yourself unprotected in the open like this. Many yōkai would take advantage of such a situation to attack you.”

“Sesshōmaru! You have the worst timing ever! What is it with you? Do you plan when would be the most inappropriate moment to show up? Because, I’m starting to think that you do this on purpose!” Kagome exclaimed, mortified at having been caught at yet another compromising position by the daiyōkai.

His voice turned dry, if a bit mocking. “Absurd.”


	31. Cover

“Kagome-sama… I do not think this is an appropriate book for a miko to be reading,” Miroku mumbled when he took one look at the cover of her novel.

“Why not? You can sexually harass every woman you meet, but I can’t read a naughty novel? You really want to start this argument with me?” Kagome shot back, narrowing her eyes.

“Well, can you at least read it someplace private, where we can’t see?” the monk pleaded awkwardly.

A sly smirk curled her lips. “Why? Does this turn you on or something?”

“Kagome-sama!”

“Kagome-chan!”

“Kagome!”

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously, astonishment clearly written over their faces.


	32. Delicious

“What is that, Kagome-chan?” Sango asked curiously, eyeing the dark brown delicacy with interest.

“It’s called Triple Seduction, and let me tell you, the name does it justice. It’s orgasmic!” Kagome explained, virtually drooling, as she sliced the chocolate cake into even pieces.

“I see…”the taijiya said with anticipation evident in her tone.

“You know what would be even better though? Spreading it all over a hot male and licking it clean. Double pleasure!”

Kagome sighed, picturing what she had just described.

“Um, have you, uh, done that?” Sango asked shyly with reddening cheeks.

“Unfortunately, no. My choices would not be thrilled to try that out. I mean, there is Inuyasha and Hōjō. Really, none of them inspires me to do it,” the miko confessed with a deep sigh.

“Who would tempt you then?” the slayer pressed, all but giggling.

“Well, honestly? He would have to be utterly gorgeous and lickable!” the miko answered, giggling as well.

“Like?” Sango prompted her further, seeing her friend’s speculative expression.

“Sesshōmaru would fit all the criteria, if he even knew what sex meant. Don’t you think it’s a real shame he looks so frigid all the time? I think he would be good at that…he looks like he would be great I mean.”

Kagome licked her lips, feeling a rush of heat.

“I think he would prefer slicing people up over bedding a female,” the taijiya commented wryly, shaking her head at her friend’s delusional thoughts.


	33. Water

“Kagome-sama!” a little girl exclaimed happily, running to meet the miko at the river’s bank.

Kagome waved at her, excited to see the energetic girl again. “Rin-chan! It’s so good to see you! How are you?”

“Rin is very well! What are you doing here, Kagome-sama?” Rin asked curiously when she saw the empty bottles at the miko’s feet.

“I’m refilling these bottles with water because it might be a while before we come by another river,” Kagome explained, doing exactly what she had described. “Are you alone, Rin-chan?” the priestess asked, suddenly worried. She couldn’t see the annoying toad anywhere near.

“No, Sesshōmaru-sama came with Rin. He is over there!” Rin pointed to the other side of the river, smiling brightly.

“Chocolate…” Kagome murmured, inhaling a sharp breath.

Sesshōmaru was staring at her rather…intently.

“What did you say, Kagome-sama?” Rin asked, confused by the foreign word.

“Hm? Ah…nothing! Absolutely nothing!” Kagome chirped, accidentally spilling the bottle’s content all over her lap.


	34. Controller

Kagome hissed as she scrubbed her arms vigorously.“Sango-chan, it’s your entire fault that this is happening!”

“What do you mean, Kagome-chan? What has happened?” Sango asked, clearly confused.

“Chocolate has happened!” the miko yelled on the verge of a mental breakdown, splashing water everywhere.

The taijiya was completely baffled by her friend’s strange behavior. “Um, I still don’t understand what’s wrong, Kagome-chan.”

“As soon as I finished refilling the bottles, I fled! I can’t even look him in the eyes anymore for fear I’ll blurt something really inappropriate!” Kagome ranted, now shampooing her hair.

Sango’s brows creased with a troubled expression. “Uh, I’m still kinda lost here, Kagome-chan. Who are you talking about?”

“Sesshōmaru!” the miko screamed, finally losing it.

“What!? Is that asshole here again?” Inuyasha’s angry holler preceded his appearance.

“Baka!”

Kagome threw her shampoo bottle at his head, but misjudged the distance. Said object hit him in a lower sensitive spot instead of her intended target, wrenching an ear-splitting cry out of his lungs.


	35. Fire

Kagome huffed at the glaring hanyō. “Stop being such a baby, Inuyasha. It was just a plastic bottle, not a fifty pound rock for crying out loud!”

“You almost ruined me, wench! What the hell’s your problem?” the hanyō argued. A pained expression was still etched on his face.

“My problem is that you shouldn’t spy on naked women like that!”

“I wasn’t spying! Don’t lump me in together with that lecherous monk! I was trying to protect you!” Inuyasha yelled, gold eyes blazing.

“I am not a lecherous monk. I just have a healthy curiosity regarding the female anatomy,” Miroku intervened, trying to smooth things out.

“Shut it, hentai!” the miko and the hanyō shouted in concord.


	36. Mud

“Agh, I can’t take it anymore! Get out of my mind!” Kagome paced furiously, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Kagome-chan?” Sango asked, concerned.

“It’s that stupid song that’s stuck in my mind all day long!” the miko exclaimed, angry at her over imaginative mind, as she began reciting the lyrics in a low voice.

“When we were young

A different kind of fun

Playing in the mud

It meant something else

Now we hustle and cuss.”

“Is that…?” The taijiya left her sentence unfinished, catching the meaning behind the lyrics easily.

“Yeah, it’s that…”Kagome nodded, cursing herself for her latest weakness.

Sango graced her with a sympathetic look, albeit quite curious. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

Kagome exhaled a long breath. “Yeah, as soon as we see a river, I’m jumping right in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song is called “Hustle and Cuss” by The Dead Weather. I do not own the lyrics nor make any profit out of this.


	37. Touch

“Kagome-chan, I think we need to talk about your…um, growing addiction to, uh… What exactly do you want? The daiyōkai or just the fantasy of him?” Sango asked skeptically when the males were away fishing for their dinner.

“It’s an itch! That’s what it is! I wouldn’t even be having these thoughts, if he wasn’t so…so damnably apathetic all the time, you know! It just makes a woman want to get down and dirty with him, break his stoic expression, and discover what’s boiling underneath!” Kagome fanned herself, near breathless.

“Yeah, I, uh, don’t get that exactly, but I’m with you. So, you want to…” the taijiya prompted her friend to finish the thought.

“Strip him naked, touch every inch of flesh, and have my wicked way with him!” Kagome blurted out with a wanton expression.

“Okay, well, that’s a…very nice thought. Are you going to do it, too?” Sango cocked a brow with obvious interest in the matter.

Kagome shook her head fervently. “Are you crazy? He wouldn’t hesitate to cut me down without a second thought if he knew all the shameless things I wanna do to him!”


	38. Family

“Great! Of all the places in the world he could be, he just had to show up here!” Kagome muttered under her breath the next morning.

“What do you want, bastard?” Inuyasha demanded in a hostile tone.

Sesshōmaru all but sneered. “Do not address me as such, Inuyasha. The only bastard in this family is you…regrettably so.”

“Why you…” Inuyasha exclaimed through clenched teeth.

Kagome cut in impatiently, restraining the urge to sit the idiot or jump the daiyōkai. “Enough! Can we skip the family bonding time and get to the point anytime soon?”

Sesshōmaru’s gaze bored into hers. “Rin is in need of your aid, miko,” he deadpanned.

“Damn it, Sesshōmaru! I’ve told you to say these things sooner!” Kagome chastised him, forgetting her current problem in an instant.


	39. Scent

Kagome followed the daiyōkai despite Inuyasha’s curses echoing throughout the clearing.“Is she sick again?” she asked, more than a little worried.

“I believe she is injured. The scent of blood is strong.” He paused for a moment. There were hints of unease in his tone. “It is…peculiar. I am not sure where the blood is coming from.”

Kagome blanched at what his words insinuated. “Oh God, please don’t tell me it has started already!”

The daiyōkai pinned her with a hard glare, his voice oozing command. “Speak plainly, miko.”

“Um, you know, her menstrual cycle?” Kagome offered in a hushed tone.

She watched with intrigue as his eyebrows disappeared inside his bangs from shock. Then he sighed.

“I expected this might happen soon. Mortals age at a rapid pace. In a few years, she would be emitting the same scent as you are now.”

Kagome stared at him, confused as hell. “I’m sorry, what? The same scent as me?” She wasn’t even close to having her period yet, if that was what he meant.

“Heat, miko.” His voice was low and husky, his eyes molten gold. “Arousal.”

Kagome was…speechless.


	40. Wrong

Kagome gasped, almost out of breath. “You can tell?”

“The hanyō’s senses might be dull enough to miss it, but I can recognize the scent.”

“Can this get any more humiliating? Someone please kill me now…” she all but cried.

“Perhaps a more direct approach would be better, if you wished to become the hanyō’s mate,” Sesshōmaru advised, leveling her with a wry stare.

“Wait! You think I want to, uh…sleep with _Inuyasha?”_ she asked incredulously.

Bemusement spread over his stoic features. “Is it the monk then? I was under the impression he belonged to the taijiya judging from their intermingled scents.”

Kagome huffed at his ignorance, half-annoyed, half-relieved. “You know what? Just forget we ever had this conversation. Getting relationship advice from you has really topped all the craziness I can handle for this week.”


	41. Tylenol

Rin was curled in the fetus position on the ground when they reached Sesshōmaru’s camp.

“Rin-chan, can you tell me where it hurts?” Kagome asked gently.

“Rin’s tummy hurts very much, Kagome-sama.” Rin cried in pain, hugging her midsection.

“I thought you had at least one year before this happened, but I guess you’re an early bloomer.” Kagome sighed as she stroked the girl’s hair. “Hang in there for a little while, Rin-chan. I promise I’ll be back with medicine and all the necessary supplies for you. We’ll talk then for what’s happening to your body, okay?” the miko murmured, feeling sympathetic to what Rin experienced.

“Sesshōmaru, I need to go back home and buy some things for Rin-chan. Can you take me to the well? If I ask Inuyasha now, he’ll have a fit and we’ll get into another annoying fight.”

Kagome was trying really hard not to focus on the delicious collarbone, peeking underneath his kimono, when she felt a strong pressure on her waist. Her face almost collided with that tempting collarbone then, making her lose what little sanity she had left _._

 


	42. Spicy & Folly

His scent was practically killing her – dark spices and something… _masculine_. It came to the point where she considered jumping down to a most gruesome and unwanted death in order to escape the hormonal torture.

“Miko, do heights excite you so much? Refrain from doing anything folly, such as falling. From this height it would most certainly be fatal for a mortal, and I have given you a task to fulfill before dying.” Amusement was clear in his voice.

“Can you read minds now, too? God, this is embarrassing! Don’t worry, Sesshōmaru, I won’t kill myself until after I teach Rin-chan how to use a pad!” she bit out dryly, delighting in his confused expression at the word ‘pad’.

Finally, the familiar, old well came in sight, and he started a slow descent towards it.

“I will await your return.”

“Don’t I know it?” Kagome scoffed, jumping right in the bright blue glow.


	43. Pancakes

“Kagome, you’re back early.” Mama Higurashi smiled warmly when she saw her daughter entering the kitchen.

“Yeah, mama, but I’m not staying. I’m just here for some supplies.” Kagome’s reply was almost mechanical; she was too engrossed in eyeing the pancakes her mother was making with a hungry look.

Her mother gave her a plate and some maple syrup right on cue. “Here, have one, dear. I’m sure you have plenty of time for a pancake at least.”

“I definitely need some sugar, that’s for sure,” the miko murmured, accepting the hot delicacy gratefully.

“That Hōjō boy called earlier asking about you. He was worried when you missed a few of your university classes,” her mother announced with an inquiring look.

Kagome was too busy cutting her pancake into even pieces to censor her words. “Don’t give me that look, mama. He and I just…couldn’t work. Besides, I only went out with him in an attempt to get over Inuyasha. We had different interests and, honestly, our sex life wasn’t all that great either.”

“Kagome!” her mother exclaimed, shocked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m so sorry, mama! For a moment there, I thought I was talking with Sango-chan! Lately, my body has been overtaken by those stupid hormones, too, so it’s no wonder I blurted out such a thing…” Kagome ranted with an apologetic face.

Mama Higurashi exhaled a long breath, her shock fading away. “It’s okay, dear. You know you can talk to me about these things or anything that troubles you. Just…give me a warning first next time.”


	44. Blink

“I’m back!” Kagome shouted from the bottom of the old well.

“I could tell without the verbal confirmation, miko. Full blooded yōkai have very sensitive hearing in case you have forgotten,” came the dry reply from above.

“Oh, yeah...uh, sorry about that,” Kagome mumbled, embarrassed.

Before she could even blink, a large shadow obstructed her view, making her look up with surprise.

“Oh, hell no, not again…” She hissed as she was hoisted on a broad shoulder. Long, clawed fingers brushed the backs of her thighs, causing a surge of heat to pool in her lower stomach.

The radiant sunlight blinded her for a second then she was being deposited on the ground. A silver brow rose mockingly.

“If that was your attempt at thanking me for my assistance, it was a poor choice of words, miko.”

Kagome didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, well, if I had asked for your help in the first place, maybe I would have been more inclined to use some other words.”

They stared at each other, both refusing to back down.


	45. Stubborn

Sesshōmaru cast down a stern stare. “Miko, be reasonable.”

“If you want my help, we are walking!” Kagome held her ground, refusing to have further bodily contact with the tempting creature.

The daiyōkai sighed then tried another approach. “It would take hours with your speed to return. Rin is in pain.”

As he expected, trying to guilt her into changing her mind bore fruits.

“Oh, you are _good_! Fine, but no touchie!” Even though she conceded, Kagome still eyed him with thick suspicion.

It took him by surprise, and he frowned, perplexed. “I have trouble understanding your discomfort, miko. Do you dislike me so much, that a mere touch is unbearable for you?”

Irritated by his attitude and her hopeless attraction to him, Kagome finally snapped. “You know what? I take it back! You’re as bad as the rest of them when it comes to women!”


	46. Socks

Kagome ran towards the little girl the minute her feet touched the ground, deeply concerned. “Rin-chan, how are you feeling?”

A pained expression was etched on Rin’s features. “Rin is not feeling well.”

“I know, Rin-chan, but I’ve brought you a few things that will help lessen the pain.” The miko was already taking out the supplies from her backpack while she yet spoke. “Alright, let’s see… We have pads, painkillers, warmers, socks, and chocolate cookies!”

“What is wrong with Rin?” the girl asked, confused.

A smile bloomed on Kagome’s lips, warm and reassuring. “Nothing is wrong with you, Rin-chan. This pain that you’re feeling means that you’re growing up into a woman.”

Rin stared at her, more perplexed than before. “Rin is a woman now?”

Kagome took a seat near the girl, her voice growing softer. “Well, it’s a little more complicated than that, but I’ll try my best to explain all the changes going through your body now, okay, Rin-chan?”


	47. Photograph

The little girl gazed at the pictures on Kagome’s old biology textbook with awe. “This is what Rin looks on the inside?”

Kagome chuckled, amused by Rin’s reaction to the colored pictures. “Yes, Rin-chan. This is what all women look on the inside. Do you understand now where the blood comes from?”

“Hai, Kagome-sama. Rin understands now. Women bleed every month for a few days because they will make babies.” Rin flashed her a huge smile, excited at the prospect.

“Miko, your explanations have been most inadequate.” Sesshōmaru glared at Kagome with a disapproving expression.

“I’m trying here, Sesshōmaru! Unless you wanna take over, and explain how babies are made, stay out of it!” she shot back angrily, glaring at him right back.

“Hn.”


	48. Dark Avenger

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look filled with contempt when she returned to the camp. “You sure took your sweet time coming back.”

“Inuyasha, I’m only going to say this once. Let-it-go!” Kagome’s glare was menacing; she was almost shaking from sexual frustration.

He ignored the dangerous rise of reiki coming from the miko, continued ranting carelessly. “Keh. So what? You’re that asshole’s sidekick now? He calls, and you run after him like a love sick puppy?”

“Oh, look! I think I see one of Kikyō’s shinidamachū over there!” Kagome exclaimed abruptly, and he turned toward the direction she pointed at with frantic eyes.

“Who’s the pathetic loser now, Inuyasha?” Kagome sneered at him, but he kept looking around, not seeing the serpentine creature anywhere.

“Wench!” he finally yelled, furious at having been played so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiki: Spiritual energy  
> Shinidamachū: Dead Soul Insects


	49. Biscuit

Sango watched Kagome devour her third bag of chocolate flavored biscuits. Concern for her friend’s deteriorating mental state pried her lips open. “Um, Kagome-chan, are you alright?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine! Why shouldn’t I be? It’s not like I keep having flashbacks of what his touch felt like, or how his voice made things tingle and burn!” The miko’s reply came muffled and dipped in wryness, but she didn’t stop munching biscuits like crazy.

“Maybe you should slow down a little? At this rate you’re going to die from chocolate poisoning…” The taijiya gazed at her with sympathy, trying to wrestle the bag out of Kagome’s hands.

Kagome gave up after a few seconds and buried her head between her knees, lamenting her taste in men. “Then what are you suggesting I should do? That cruel man is infuriatingly oblivious! I really know how to pick them, don’t I?”

Sango’s expression turned thoughtful. “Have you, uh, tried to make your feelings known to him? Maybe he’ll have a different reaction than what you’d expect.”

The miko snorted dryly. “Yeah, right! Picture this… _‘Hey, _Sesshōmaru_! I have the hots for you! Wanna have wild, gravity defying sex with me?’_ What do you think his answer will be? _"_


	50. Pale

Miroku stared at the miko’s weird pose, confused but intrigued. “Kagome-sama, what exactly are you trying to do?”

Kagome all but hissed at him, obviously still stressed. “Yoga. I’m trying to find my inner peace and calm. You’ve got a problem with that, monk?”

“If I may, this stance is, uh, quite suggestive. Maybe you could try a different one?” Miroku mumbled, embarrassed at seeing the miko’s legs stretched in a highly provocative way.

“Why can’t _he_ have this reaction instead of you? It would make things so much easier!” Kagome grumbled, miffed, but changed positions.

The hōshi began sweating, growing more uncomfortable by the minute. “Um, Kagome-sama, I believe this is making things worse…”

Angry at his repeated interruptions, Kagome more growled than spoke. “Then don’t look! No one is forcing you to watch!”

Miroku fidgeted with a half-smile. “I, uh…can’t help it?” Then he was being dragged away by his collar with a look promising hell.

“Oh, I’ll help you!” Sango seethed, and Miroku paled visibly.


	51. Ash

“What are these, Kagome?” Shippō asked curiously, eyeing the colorful sweets with interest.

“Marshmallows, Shippō-chan! They’re delicious!” Kagome explained, and the little kitsune’s eyes shone with joy.

“C-can I give some to Rin next time we see her?” the fox kit asked shyly with an expectant look.

“Sure, Shippō-chan. I’ll save some for her.” The miko flashed a huge smile, finding his little crush on the human girl so cute.

 _I guess we both have it bad for that guardian and his ward, huh?_ She sighed deeply as the image of said guardian popped in her mind.

“Um, Kagome, is it supposed to be turning black like this?” The fox child had a puzzled look, and the marshmallows were slowly turning to ashes.

“Huh? Oh, damn it!” the miko shouted as she quickly pulled the ruined sweets out of the fire. But the damage, on both matters, was irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune: fox


	52. Inconceivable

A heavy body was pressing her down, a muscled thigh resting between her bare legs, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body.

A wanton, needy moan escaped her lips when a rough tongue traced a slow, wet path up her neck, reaching the sensitive skin behind her ear. Sharp, wicked teeth nipped her lobe, and she squirmed underneath him, crying for more.

Long, silky locks caressed her shoulders teasingly, raising shivers on her arms. A hot breath fanned over the frantic pulse at the hollow of her neck. Dangerous canines grazed her collarbone sinfully.

She felt a violent tugging at her shoulders, rousing her from the erotic vision, and Kagome opened her eyes groggily.

“Finally, woman! You gave me a scare when you started thrashing around, moaning in pain! Where does it hurt?” a worried hanyō asked, searching with his eyes for injuries.

“Inuyasha…sit,” Kagome said in a flat tone, drenched in sweat and furious, her body screaming in frustration from the unfulfilled release.


	53. Twitch

“Kagome-chan, are you sick? You do look a little feverish…” Sango placed a hand on the miko’s forehead to check her temperature.

“Oh, I’m burning up alright!” Kagome exclaimed, huffing with a grimace of extreme displeasure.

“Hm, is this sudden rise in your temper relevant with why that poor excuse of a watch dog is twitching on the ground helplessly?” the taijiya guessed, sparing a moment to glance at the pitiful sight.

“Don’t even go there, Sango-chan! That…that overbearing killjoy is the primary reason for my current irate mood!” the miko hissed, glaring daggers at the scarlet and silver heap a few feet away.

“Are you sure the primary reason for that isn’t another member of his family?” Sango chuckled, a knowing glint in her eyes, as she took in her friend’s flushed face and slightly shaking form.

“Perhaps, but as you know, I can’t sit _him,_ so I’m compromising for his equally infuriating brother!”

The hanyō was once again flattened on the ground.

“Is that really what you wanna do to _him_?” the slayer asked with a mischievous look.

“Oh, for the love of God, not you, too! My mind is perfectly capable of torturing me on its own. Have a little mercy, will you?” Kagome snapped, standing up abruptly, and walking away.

“Where are you going?” Sango shouted with mirth coloring her voice.

“Back home! I need…some time off!” the miko yelled back as she reached the tiny fire cat.


	54. Raspberry

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen that defeated expression on your face, Kagome. What happened now? That pushover, jealous ex of yours is causing you trouble again?” Eri asked with concern.

Kagome sighed dejectedly. “No, he’s just the same as always,” she murmured, sipping her raspberry milkshake sullenly.

“Is it Hōjō-kun then? You know, he’s been asking about you a lot lately…” Yuka commented with a curious look.

“Yeah, I know, mama told me already,” Kagome replied in a disinterested tone.

“Alright, that’s it! Enough with this dark mood and all that sighing! It’s making us depressed… Just spill whatever the hell happened this time!” Ayumi intervened with a more demanding tone than the others.

“It’s his brother now…” Kagome sighed yet once again.

“He has a brother!?” Eri exclaimed, surprised.

Yuka snorted, shaking her head in resignation. “Figures it would have to do something with that ex of yours again.”

“Is he wickedly hot?” Ayumi grinned and wiggled her brows in obvious excitement.

Three pair of eyes stared at her with shock. Ayumi huffed, unrepentant. “What? I had to say something cheerful. Your gloom is ruining this long awaited reunion.”


	55. Choke

“So, let me get this straight… When you first met him, you disliked each other immediately, but now you’re on relatively good terms?” Eri asked for confirmation.

Kagome nodded her head once. “Pretty much, yeah....”

“He has adopted a little girl!?” Yuka exclaimed, wide-eyed, shocked at the news.

“I think it’s more like _she_ adopted _him_ ,” Kagome replied with a short laugh.

“But, he’s insanely attractive, right?” Ayumi cut in, winking at her.

“Is there nothing else on your mind besides that?” Kagome shot back, a little irritated, fishing the last raspberry from her drink.

“Is there on yours?” Ayumi countered with a mocking grin.

Kagome nearly choked while swallowing the fruit whole.


	56. Bone

“You need to stop your unhealthy obsession with these brothers,” Eri advised in a stern tone.

“Oh, believe me, I’m trying!” Kagome whined exhaling a long breath.

“How about patching things up with Hojo-kun?” Yuka offered with a hopeful look.

“Oh, hell no! Didn’t you listen to her describe that sinfully erotic dream, Yuka? Hojo can’t even compete with the fantasy…. much less with the real sex god she has been dreaming of. No, the only thing that could comes with batteries, and at this point, I’m not sure if even that will help!” Ayumi argued fervently with a contemplating look.

“Um, guys, I’m still here you know…” Kagome pointed out interrupting their internal dispute.

“Yeah, that’s exactly the problem! What are you still doing here? Go back to your dream lover, have lots of steamy, hot sex with him, and get it out of your system!” Ayumi offered pinning her with a serious look.

“Um, Ayumi, how long has it been since you, uh...?” Kagome asked with a wary expression.

“A reaaaaally long time….” both Eri and Yuka replied at once.

“That explains it,” Kagome said sighing, squeezing her friend’s shoulder with a sympathetic expression.

“Oh, NO! Don’t give me that look! We’re not forming a club of sex deprived women here! You have a chance to break the curse. For my sake as well, I’m begging you….go jump his scrumptious bones and come back to give me all the details!” Ayumi urged her with a passion.


	57. Decision

“Sango-chan, I have decided. I’m gonna do it!” Kagome announced with a serious expression.

“What exactly are you going to do, Kagome-chan?” Sango asked curious as she saw her friend’s determined face.

“I’m going to make my intentions clear, and I won’t take no for an answer!” the miko explained with enthusiasm.

“That’s great. Any idea _how_ are you going to accomplish that?” the taijiya asked with a contemplating look.

“Well, I hadn’t thought that far yet. I was hoping you could help me out a bit?” Kagome pleaded with an uncertain face now.

“Me!?” Sango exclaimed taken by surprise.

“If he was just a guy in my time, it would have been relatively easy. But, we’re talking about an uptight youkai with some serious issues. He might not detest humans like he used to, but that’s a far cry from actually sleeping with one of them,” Kagome mused as Sango nodded in agreement.

“So, since you were born in this time, and are more familiar with his type, you got any ideas to share?” the miko asked with a beseeching expression.

“I may be a woman of this time, but you’re forgetting what kind of man I chose. Getting him to engage in those actions was never a problem for me; quite the opposite actually,” Sango remarked dryly, causing the miko to sigh in resignation.


	58. Perky

“What’s wrong with you today, wench?” Inuyasha asked the humming woman behind him.

“Nothing, I’m just in a good mood. Does that bother you now, too?” Kagome replied as her smile faltered a little, when she heard his gruff voice.

“Keh,” he snorted, deciding wisely to leave her alone in her happy bubble.

“You’re really perky, Kagome-chan. Did you come up with a way to… you know?” Sango asked whispering, as she moved closer to the miko.

“Uh, no, not yet anyway. I’m still mulling over that. I was just lost in my little fantasy world, where he was more than happy to make my every fantasy a reality,” Kagome replied in a hushed tone giggling.

“Why not try the straight forward approach? There is no way he’ll misunderstand your offer, and even if he turns you down, he’s not the kind to gossip, so you won’t have to worry about Inuyasha finding out,” Sango proposed with a thoughtful look.

“He does look like the type to appreciate such a blunt method…” the miko agreed, thinking over her friend’s suggestion.


	59. Bluff

“Inuyasha, can you tell me if you sense Sesshoumaru being close to us?” Kagome asked the dog eared hanyou, who was eating messily a cup of ramen.

“Why? What do you need that asshole for?” he replied suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I, uh, need to tell him some things concerning Rin-chan, that I forgot to mention the other time,” she answered in a reserved tone, averting her gaze.

“What things? You can tell me, and I’ll be sure to pass them along next time I see the bastard between some punching and kicking,” he insisted in a demanding tone, not letting the matter go.

“You know what? You’re hopeless! I don’t _need_ your help, I can search for his youki on my own,” she shot back huffing in irritation.

“You can try, but he’s concealing it. I can tell by scent, so you need my help otherwise you wouldn’t even bother asking. Now, spill!” he replied, calling her bluff.

“Fine! Last time I brought Rin-chan some pads, but I’m not sure if it was the right choice. Youkai have a strong sense of smell as you pointed out. So, I thought maybe tampons would be a better choice. Listen closely how they’re used, and be sure to remember every single word! It’s very important to place them right and…” Kagome began explaining as the hanyou’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment the farther she described the correct use of said products.

“I’ll tell you! Next time I sense that asshole, I’ll tell you first thing! Just stop…please stop!” he begged after a couple minutes with a mortified expression, running as far away as he could.


	60. Stutter

“He’s close by…” Inuyasha commented, stopping abruptly as he scented the air carefully.

“Who are you talking about, Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?” Miroku asked with a perplexed look as he tightened the hold on his staff ready to fight.

“Worse. It’s that bastard,” the hanyou muttered, pinning Kagome with a sullen stare, still shaken after the tampon incident.

“Speak of the devil. The moment of truth…” Sango said giggling, elbowing the fidgeting miko lightly as the daiyoukai appeared with his pack a few feet away.

“Hanyou,” Sesshoumaru acknowledged Inuyasha with a quick nod.

“Asshole,” Inuyasha greeted him with a sneer.

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome called his name breathless.

“Miko,” his cool, golden gaze connected with her uncertain one.

“What’s going on?” Shippou asked confused by the weird vibes these three were giving off.

“Shippou-chan!” Rin exclaimed happily, hugging the blushing fox kit who stuttered in embarrassment, forgetting his question.

“Do you feel left out, my dear Sango?” Miroku asked with mirth watching the awkward situation.

“Don’t even think about it, monk!” Sango warned him as she caught sight of his wandering hand.


	61. Pity

“Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you… privately,” Kagome said in a slightly trembling voice.

“Oi, asshole!! Although, I hate you, right now…I pity you. No man should ever have to listen to that. There are some things better left unknown…” the hanyou commented with a pale face, shaking his head as he moved far away from them.

“Miko, explain,” Sesshoumaru commanded in a stern tone, confused by his brother’s words.

“Let’s go somewhere else first. It’s a…personal matter,” the miko pleaded with him begging with her eyes.

“Hn,” he conceded as he followed behind her.


	62. Knowledge

“Your companions, including the hanyou, would not be able to hear us at this distance,” Sesshoumaru said, cocking his head to the side, waiting for her response.

“Right…Uh, where should I start?” Kagome replied, suddenly feeling very self conscious of what she was about to reveal.

“Are you asking this one?” he mocked her, raising an elegant eyebrow in amusement.

“No, come on! What I wanna say isn’t an easy thing. Cut me some slack here, will you?” she shot back going on the defensive from nervousness.

“Very well. However, this one will not wait for long, miko,” he leveled her with a pointed stare, urging her to gather her thoughts and confess already.

“Do you like women or…men?” Kagome asked fast in one go, obviously forgetting the speech she had prepared for this exact moment, blurting whatever came in her mind first.

“Miko, are you asking this Sesshoumaru his preferences in bed partners?” he replied shocked at her question, staring at her with slightly wide eyes.

“Basically…” she murmured laughing nervously.

“What will you do with that knowledge, if I were to answer you?” he asked with a thoughtful look, as he decided to indulge her.

“You will have to answer, if you wish to find that out,” she said more boldly now, seeing as he had taken the bait.


	63. Complaint

“This Sesshoumaru enjoys the pleasure of female company on occasions; however, this one does not see how this could be of importance to you, miko,” he stated in a deep, husky voice, pinning her with a heavy, intense stare, making her knees grow weak just from him uttering that damn word, _pleasure_.

“I bet the pleasure goes both ways…” she murmured in a barely audible voice, which he undoubtedly heard thanks to his enhanced hearing, as his goldenrod eyes darkened slightly with a knowing glint.

“This one has never had any complaints,” he revealed with a ghost of a smirk on his previously stoic features.

“I can imagine that…” she mused transfixed, looking him up and down with a hungry expression.

“This one has obliged you, miko. It is your turn,” he demanded in an authoritarian tone.

“Not yet you haven’t,” Kagome murmured, virtually undressing him with her eyes.


	64. Weave

“I _am_ a woman, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome stated in a steely voice, staring at him intently, urging him to realize what her eyes were telling him.

“This Sesshoumaru is aware of that, miko,” he replied in a smooth voice, returning her intense stare with mirth shimmering in his golden hued eyes.

“You’re going to make me spell it out for you, aren’t you?” she shot back sullenly, narrowing her eyes at him, peeved by his laid back attitude.

“You wished to discuss a…. personal matter with this Sesshoumaru, miko. This one has been courteous enough to satiate your curiosity regarding such matters, and is waiting for you to do the same,” the daiyoukai remarked with an almost teasing undertone in his deep, baritone voice.

“Alright, I’m going to make this as clear as possible!” she exclaimed, finally losing her cool at his taunting tone.

“You prefer females, and I happen to be one! Does _this_ satisfy your curiosity?” she exploded with blazing eyes, breathing heavily, as he suddenly went very still at her confession.


	65. Precise

“You wish to engage with this Sesshoumaru in intimate relations?” he inquired with a stoic face, revealing not even a slither of emotion.

“God, yes! I want to have wild, passionate, mind blowing sex with you, you infuriating man! Which part of what I said is difficult for you to understand?” she shouted angrily, frustrated by his apathetic reaction to her revelation, as he perused her silently.

“That…that dispassionate expression of yours is what caused this in the first place! You just stand there, looking all tall and godly, making me damn hot and bothered without even uttering a word! Say something!” the miko ranted in a furious tirade, challenging him as she pointed a finger at him enraged.

“You lust for this one?” he reiterated in the same detached manner, but Kagome could detect a throaty nuance in his now low, husky voice, causing a wave of heavy arousal to hit her instantly.

“Apparently…” she muttered, sighing in resignation, as his nostrils flared slightly, taking in her scent.


	66. Infinite

"You wish to become this one's mate?" he asked then, narrowing his eyes with a speculative look.

"I can't believe it! How did you even come to that ridiculous conclusion? Alright, let me try this again! I-want-your-body! I don't want to become your mate, birth your pups or spend an eternity with you! Damn it, I never thought this would be so hard!" Kagome explained again, irritated at the turn this conversation had taken.

"This Sesshoumaru has been propositioned more times than he can count for this one's comfort. It was a simple question, miko. There is no reason for you to become upset," he replied calmly with a clearly amused expression now.

"Oh, you think I'm funny now, don't you?" she accused him, pinning him with a hard glare.

"This one believes you are a unique female, miko. It is merely an observation," came the reply from the tall inuyoukai.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she shot back, exhaling a long breath, somewhat more appeased now. At least he wasn't rejecting her yet.


	67. Bite

“This one will consider your offer, miko,” he finally said, bowing his head in acknowledgment of her request.

“That’s it? All this talk, misunderstandings, nervousness, sexual frustration, and that’s all you have to say!?” she yelled at him, furious at his indifference to the matter.

“Would you prefer I refuse your offer then? Females are capricious, fickle, and rarely worth this one’s time. Yet, this Sesshoumaru is willing to contemplate on the merits of your suggestion. This one assumes you are proposing a long term pact, correct?” he replied bluntly, undaunted by her displeasure.

“And if I’m not? If the only thing I’m asking for is a one time deal?” she inquired with curiosity plain visible on her face, forgetting her anger for the moment.

“This Sesshoumaru would indulge you. However, this one would urge you to reconsider. You would come to regret accepting such a deal as many females before you have done,” he informed her in a low, seductive voice, igniting a fire within her.

“Y-you… arrogant, incorrigible jerk! So, women must throw themselves at you all the time, right? You know what? I’ll bet after a night with me, you would be the one, who won’t be able to stay away!” she spat in a mocking tone with a daring expression.

“Is this a challenge, miko?” he provoked her with a low growl, boring his blazing amber gaze into her icy azure one.

“Bring it on, youkai!” she shot back with a devilish smirk, refusing to back down for the life of her.


	68. Absent

Five pairs of eyes watched curiously as the couple returned after a short time. The daiyoukai was stoic as ever; however, there was a tightness etched on his features unlike before. The miko, on the other hand, was huffing, walking in large steps as she tried to put as much space between them as possible.

“My lord! We have been awaiting your return,” Jaken exclaimed loudly, bowing low, practically touching his forehead to the ground.

“Jaken. We depart,” the daiyoukai announced regally not even bothering to stop walking.

“Shippou-chan, Rin was happy to see you! Let’s draw again together!” Rin said ecstatic, hugging the kitsune kit who mumbled his goodbye, flushing bright red to the tips of his pointed ears.

“Where is Inuyasha?” Kagome wondered aloud, not catching sight of the grumpy hanyou anywhere.

“He left a while ago, ordering us to await your return and make camp, Kagome-sama,” Miroku replied not meeting her eyes, causing the miko to become even more puzzled.

“We saw a shinidamachu passing by earlier,” Sango offered in an apologetic tone, clearing Kagome’s confusion as it was now obvious where the hanyou had disappeared to.

“Well, let’s make camp then!” the miko clapped her hands in fake enthusiasm, urging her companions to follow her example.


	69. Beg

“So, are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Sesshoumaru? I’m dying to hear the details!” Sango exclaimed when they were finally alone, staring at her friend with anticipation written all over her face.

“He’s a jackass! That’s how it went! An irresistible, hot as hell jackass…” Kagome snorted sullenly, as she remembered her conversation with the regal creature.

“Yeah, I knew that part…Anything else?” the taijiya prompted her with an eager look.

“We made a bet. If I can make him lose his mind over me, I win!” Kagome confessed with a determined glint in her eyes.

“That means he agreed to, uh, sleep with you at least once, right?” Sango asked, confused by her friend’s unexpected news.

“Oh, I’ll make sure he can’t have enough of me by the time we’ll be finished! Mark my words, Sango-chan, he’ll be begging for my touch. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into! We have _techniques_ in the future that’ll blow his mind away!” the miko exclaimed with a sinister expression, smirking gleefully, lost in her little world.

“Kagome-chan, you are still talking about sex, right? Your face is kinda scary…” the slayer commented a little worried.


	70. Gift

“I can’t believe you actually made a bet about sex!” Eri exclaimed surprised, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

“Trust me, it was not my initial intention as well, but he was infuriating! Acting all like 'bow before my sexual prowess' or something…it just pissed me off!” Kagome replied scowling at the memory.

“He, uh, doesn’t sound like his brother at all. I thought since they were related, he’d have the same anachronistic views when it came to sexual matters,” Yuka commented frowning slightly.

“Girl, why didn’t you go for his brother in the first place? Now he seems like a fine man…a fine man indeed!” Ayumi half joked half scolded her with a dreamy expression.

“Both of them possess the rare gift of testing the limits of my patience,” the miko remarked huffing petulantly.


	71. Fun

“Oh, speaking of gifts, we have something for you!” Eri giggled with a naughty grin.

“Just to be clear, it was Ayumi’s idea. I was merely dragged along in a place where I’m never setting foot ever again!” Yuka exclaimed looking at her friend with a murderous glare.

“Oh, come on, admit it! You enjoyed it; I saw you play with that whip when we supposedly weren’t looking, you sneaky minx!” Ayumi teased her mercilessly.

“I-I was just… curious, that is all,” Yuka murmured bright crimson from embarrassment.

“You seemed to be handling it pretty well though…” Eri remarked slyly, adding to her friend’s mortification.

“Speaking of whips, he, um, is quite an expert at that, too,” Kagome revealed, making the connection for the first time in her mind, as her friends gasped in surprise.

“Is there anything than hot piece of man isn’t capable of doing!?” Ayumi asked with a jealous look.

“Well, he wasn’t named the Killing Perfection for nothing…” the miko admitted sighing deeply.


	72. Sticky

“Um, guys, you bought me… panties?” Kagome asked confused, staring at her ‘present’ with wonder.

“Have a better look, Kagome-chan! It’s not just panties…We figured since you’re quite fond of chocolate these days, you would appreciate this; edible underwear!” Eri explained joyfully, as Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise.

“For the record, we had to fight with Ayumi for choosing something simple like that. You can’t imagine what she suggested instead,” Yuka said wryly with a pointed stare at Ayumi.

“You bunch of prudes. Come talk to me after you’ve tried half of the stuff in that shop. You don’t even know what you’re missing,” Ayumi challenged them with a superior smirk.

“Um, thanks, guys…” the miko murmured with a perplexed face.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re not happy with the gift? It’ll be a surprise he won’t see coming!” Ayumi pointed out, puzzled by her friend’s wary expression.

“Oh, it’s not that. I was just thinking of something,” Kagome replied with a contemplating look.

“What?” Yuka asked curiously.

“Aren’t dogs supposed to get sick if they eat chocolate?” Kagome wondered aloud, frowning slightly.

“Huh?” all three of her friends exclaimed, looking at her with identical questioning looks.


	73. Thanksgiving

“Kagome-chan, it’s been over a week. Are you sure you didn’t misunderstand his intentions?” Sango asked finally after she couldn’t handle the miko’s restlessness anymore.

“He’s not one to back down from a challenge, Sango-chan; even a challenge like this. He’ll come for sure. He just enjoys toying with me. But, you know what they say, ‘She who laughs last, laughs best’!” the miko replied with a mischievous glint shimmering in her eyes.

“Let’s just hope that’ll happen soon…” the taijiya murmured sighing, wary of the sudden changes in her friend’s mood lately. No one could be too careful around the miko this past week.

“I’m going for a bath. Are you coming?” Kagome asked the other woman, standing up and gathering her bathing supplies.

“No, you go. I’ll help that hopeless man make dinner. From the looks of it, we won’t be eating anytime soon, if I leave it up to him,” Sango replied amused, as she watched Miroku running around frantically, trying without much success to catch a wild turkey.

“My money is on the turkey,” Kagome said between laughs at the comical sight.

“Ouch… yep, that bird is vicious,” Sango commented laughing as well, as they both watched with mirth the now enraged turkey chasing the monk around in retaliation.


	74. Moon

She placed her bathing supplies down, getting ready to undress when she rather felt than heard another’s presence behind her.

Grabbing her bow, she notched an arrow lightning fast as she turned to face the unexpected intruder. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the proud inuyoukai she had been desperately waiting for all week.

He was standing a few feet away with an expression that revealed nothing, watching her silently. Bathed under the silvery moonshine, he resembled a dazzling god meeting secretly his human lover under the starlit seductive night sky.

“Took you long enough,” she chastised him with a playful grin.

“Hn.”


	75. Weak

Icy blue orbs were locked with fiery golden ones as they stood across each other, measuring one another silently not daring to break this intense eye contact.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she slowly put her bow and arrows on the ground without taking her eyes off of him even for a moment.

He followed her example, extricating his swords from the vibrant yellow sash, placing them carefully on the rock beside him as he waited patiently for her next move.

His challenging stare made the corners of her mouth curve upwards forming a closed smile, drawing his attention to the soft, pink lips beckoning for his own.

She placed her hands on the bottom of her blouse slowly lifting it up, teasingly revealing smooth skin as his golden eyes darkened with desire.

He untied the intricate fastenings of his armor slowly as she watched with fascination how it came undone. She nodded in appreciation when he was rid of the metal obstruction, and the beautiful pattern of his kimono was visible in all its glory.

A faint smirk appeared on his previously stoic expression as he untied the yellow sash and tugged the fabric free of its confines. She stared enthralled as he opened the lapels of his outer kimono leaving only the white nagajuban underneath. He looked ethereal without his armor, a mix of a dangerous warrior and seductive lover in that moment. He excluded a powerful aura that made her knees grow weak and the breath hitch in her throat from want.

“No fair…” she murmured inhaling sharply, seeing as he was still mostly clothed while she was down to her bra and jeans.

“Patience was never one of your finer qualities, miko,” he replied in a low voice, but she could hear a faint growling sound coming from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagajuban: Undergarment


	76. Roll

"Hn," she snorted, restraining the urge to roll her eyes at his taunt as she resumed her slow undressing under his watchful eye.

Exhaling a deep breath, she let her self be drowned in his burning golden pools as she started swaying sensually, running her hands around her neck, between her lace covered breasts, down to her stomach, caressing her sides all the while imagining it was his hands that touched her so intimately.

She could see him trembling slightly from the effort not to pounce on her as he followed her moves entranced. She bit her lower lip unconsciously, causing his straying gaze to focus with a blazing intensity on the abused flesh as a hungry, low growl escaped his throat this time.

Her provocation obviously had the desired result as he parted the lapels of his nagajuban almost ripping the white, delicate fabric from the force he used, exposing pale, unmarred skin.

She almost moaned in desire from the sensuous vision of his half naked upper body. She longed to run her tongue all over that tall, elegant neck, touch and graze those hard, taut chest muscles and straddle that lean, well defined stomach. She desperately needed to be held by those strong, powerful arms, be touched by those long, sensual fingers all over until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Those accentuated collar and hip bones in particular called for her shamelessly. Oh, the wicked things she wanted to do to them…

It was now her time to stand her ground as he challenged her with a knowing look full of amusement at her obvious reaction.


	77. Star

She urgently needed to speed things up, before she was reduced to a drooling mess or fainted from over excitement, admiring his magnificent half naked form.

Her shaking fingers found the zipper of her jeans as he tore his hungry gaze from her face, concentrating on the lower half of her body that was being agonizingly slow revealed before him.

The soft glow from the night stars illuminated her exposed skin, transforming her into a seductive siren luring unsuspecting men to their demise. She cocked her head to the side with a playful smirk appearing on her face, daring him to finish this tempting game.

A ghost of a smile played on his features as he caught the restrained urgency shimmering in the depths of her azure gaze. He obliged her silent request by untying his hakama with slow, deliberate moves, completing the irresistible image of pure perfection.

They measured each other, standing very still, challenging one another to make the final bold move or take the first step forward. After that, there would be no return, no going back, and they both knew it.

She had begun this dangerous game. She should finish it as well. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she started walking towards him, looking straight into his molten amber stare, stopping when their forms were almost teasingly touching.

Deciding to throw caution to hell and act like the adventurous, dauntless woman she was, she raised her head to pin him with a resolute stare as she moved her hand to wrap around the only clothed part of his body, the part she longed to feel inside her, filling her up as she screamed her pleasure to the heavens.

"You know you want me…" she whispered in a sultry voice, wetting her lips with her tongue seductively, provoking him more as she caressed his semi aroused flesh above the fabric of his fundoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakama: lower part of a kimono
> 
> Fundoshi: male underwear


	78. Fingers

A bestial rumble was her only warning as her wrist was grabbed and twisted, causing her to release her hold on him and be turned around forcibly with her hand secured behind her back, as she was pulled violently to his larger form.

His own hand snaked its way around her front, grazing her flat, soft stomach with deadly claws lightly, making a slow descent underneath the soaked black lace covering her heated flesh. She felt searching fingertips exploring the sensitive bundle of nerves screaming for his attention teasingly, as she writhed and moaned wantonly against his steely hold.

She kept her treacherous mouth tightly shut, biting her lower lip to the point where she drew blood, resisting the urge to let him know how he made her burn with need. He languidly played with her, letting his fingers become coated with her essence.

A long, talented finger separated her damp folds, sliding easily inside her welcoming core, making her raise her head and cry out from the pleasurable assault, as she felt a hot, wet sensation on the left side of her neck. She turned in that direction, seeking the source of that sensual tingle, and was rewarded when his tongue licked the crimson liquid, gliding down her chin.

Cool, firm lips devoured her own hungrily as that elegant hand continued its sinful game. She gasped for breath, allowing him entrance to her moist cavern, battling for dominance in a sensuous dance of tongues.


	79. Fever

Tearing her mouth with great difficulty from his hot, demanding one, she panted breathless, trying to slow down her erratic heartbeat, as he added a second finger stretching her even more. She barely caught herself from shouting out his name in a revered scream, as he hit a very sensitive spot, nearly making her explode right there and then.

He traced a feverish, wet path upwards, starting form the base of her neck to reach the shell of her ear, where he bit down on her lobe, causing her to whimper from the hedonic pain.

“You are being very quiet, miko. This one imagined you would be more vocal judging by your character,” his deep, rumbling voice taunted her as he licked her aching ear soothingly.

“I imagined you’d be more direct in your approach. I’m enjoying the attention, but are you sure you can keep it _up_? I wonder…is all this foreplay a way to hide your shortcomings in other areas?” she mocked him in return laughing, when she heard his menacing snarl.


	80. Knot

Her hand was abruptly released, as she felt a strong pressure on her neck, and her back hit something rough and hard with force. Before she had a chance to protest, something yellow passed quickly through her line of vision, as her hands were stretched above her, and tied tightly on a tree branch with what she discovered to be his previously discarded obi.

She opened her mouth to comment on his violent treatment, but instead felt a long, graceful finger coated with her juices thrust inside. She tasted her own fluids as she wrapped her tongue around it caressing the sensual digit, and bit the end of it spitefully.

She felt claws slowly raking her left side carelessly, leaving faint marks on her skin, as she heard the sound of tearing fabric, and cool air hit her overheated flesh.

That sinful finger left the moist embrace of her mouth, and his unrelenting hand grabbed her neck, forcing her to raise her head, and meet intensely blazing red rimmed golden orbs.

He deliberately slow squeezed the underside of her right thigh, raising her leg to wrap around his waist, as she hissed in pleasure, when she came in contact with hot, naked flesh. He placed his slightly sweaty forehead on hers, still devouring her with his eyes as he ground his hips against her, rubbing himself on her slick core, but refusing to penetrate her.


	81. Quiet

She kept her passion glazed eyes locked with his, breathing heavily as he repeated that wicked motion again, causing her to unintentionally lean forward, pressing her still covered breasts against his sleek, heated skin. His chest vibrated softly as he made a deep rumbling sound, causing her to gasp loudly from the effect this had on her over sensitized nipples.

His steely hand released her delicate neck, sliding downwards, sending electrical currents running all over her body from his sensuous touch. A short snapping sound echoed in the silent clearing, as her breasts were blissfully freed from their binding prison.

He pushed against her again, teasing her with his length, but never giving her what she wanted. She was trapped between the deep rooted tree and his unyielding body, feeling a sweet pain as her back was rubbed against the tree’s bark, when he roughly pressed himself against her, flattening her breasts on his heaving, muscled chest.

Having had enough of all this provocation, she took his lower lip between her own, and bit hard enough to draw blood, as an animalistic growl escaped his throat warning her.

“Give me what I want,” she demanded huskily, refusing to stand down, as she ran her warm tongue over his abused flesh.


	82. Ankles

As the words left her mouth, he abruptly grabbed both her thighs, supporting her whole weight, as she struggled with the sash binding her arms above her. She arched forward, locking her ankles around his waist and exposing her neck to his hungry gaze, as her head hit the tree behind her, when she felt the tip of him brushing against her damp folds.

“What do you want?” he asked in a guttural voice, grazing her neck with sharp canines, causing her pulse to accelerate from his dangerous move.

“The same thing you want. Are you going to keep playing games or finally stand up to the challenge?” she mocked him breathlessly, as she felt those lengthened teeth biting down on her neck, almost breaking the sensitive skin at her taunt.

“The games are over,” his deep, lust filled reply came, as he plunged inside her moist sheath with a powerful thrust, making her cry out in pleasurable pain, as she was stretched to the border. She didn’t ask him to slow down, and he didn’t allow her any time to adjust, as he started a frantic pounding rhythm that shook her whole body from the force he was using.

She screamed in wild abandon, as he took her mouth and silenced her, imitating with his tongue the sinfully rapturous things he was doing to her below.

She felt him dominating her whole body, as her tight walls clenched around him, pulling him further in her palpitating flesh. He made a wanton snarling sound, when he felt her convulse, trying to take him with her, as she rode out her earth shattering orgasm, but he resisted her powerful call, wanting to prolong this ecstatic friction.


	83. Powerless

Abruptly, he felt a violent push, causing him to lose his balance, as she aligned her weight to throw him back, making him land on the ground with a loud thump, as he took her with him.

Dazed from the sudden change in positions, he looked up surprised to see her with a victorious smile on her face, dangling the yellow fabric over his eyes, as she straddled him taking control, and trapped him beneath her. She leaned forward, letting him slide deeper inside, as she put her open palms beside each side of his head, grinning wickedly.

“My turn,” she murmured playfully against his lips, starting a slow, agonizing rhythm, as she kissed him senseless.

He grabbed her waist ready to roll her over, when she straightened up, gracing him with a seductive image of her sweaty, heaving upper body, making him pause momentarily from the exquisite visage.

She locked her passion filled gaze with his fiery crimson streaked one, placing her hands on her ankles, bending backwards slightly, as she started a repeating, sensual movement that made him cease all objections, and watch her, enthralled, as she rode him shamelessly.


	84. Bountiful

His hands glided from her waist upwards, to cup her bountiful breasts that beckoned for his attention, and she rewarded him with a deep, wanton moan, when he caressed them lavishly.

She felt his pulsating shaft grow even more, as she was overcome with need once again. She quickened her pace, sensing that he was nearing his limits, bringing her on the verge of a second release as well. He grabbed her hair, forcefully pulling her down to lick and nip her neck, as he surged forward, bringing them both with a final, powerful thrust.

She thrashed around, screaming his name hoarsely, as seemingly endless pleasure coursed through her body, when he ravished her neck in untamed lust.

She collapsed against him, breathing heavily for a few seconds, when he made a contented purring sound, completely unlike him, as he clearly enjoyed the feel of her silken walls clenching around him.


	85. Shake

With inhuman effort, she slowly extricated herself from him, almost whimpering from the loss of his heat, and stood up while he made no move to stop her, still experiencing the aftereffects of their blinding orgasm.

His suspicious gaze followed her movements, as she proceeded to gather her supplies and as much of her clothes that were left intact, paying him no farther attention.

She then turned to look upon his magnificent naked form, admiring the sight of pure male perfection, almost regretting what she was about to do.

“Well, that was fun!” she confessed in a hoarse, raspy voice, overused from all the previous screaming, as she winked at him mischievously.

“If you want to do this again, you know where to find me…” she finished with a superior look, and she turned around, intent on walking back to camp, leaving him with a slightly stunned expression.

After a few minutes, when she had finally managed to put on some clothes, albeit no underwear for her, thanks to a certain impatient youkai, she heard a dangerous howl breaking the forest’s quiet atmosphere from the direction she had just left.

“Yeah, that’s it…Burn for me!” she whispered victoriously, as she continued her return undauntedly. However, soon, sensual images from their wild coupling assaulted her, as she slowly made her way back, eventually succeeding in lessening her previous gleeful satisfaction, as her lust was renewed with no scrumptious daiyoukai present to quench her desire now.

“Stupid, stupid me! I could have gone for another round…. or two… maybe three…” she lamented dejectedly, shaking her head and exhaling a long sigh, as she cursed her stubbornness.


	86. Sneak

“Kagome-chan, I’m glad you’re back! Just a few minutes ago, we heard an angry howling, and Miroku sensed a violent youki in your direction. Someone must have pissed off a powerful youkai,” Sango exclaimed the minute she saw the miko approaching the camp.

“Oh, someone definitely did…” Kagome agreed laughing.

“You know something about it? Don’t tell me you got caught between two stupid youkai fighting for territory?” Sango asked worried now.

“Well, it was more like an arrogant youkai and a stubborn miko vying for dominance…” Kagome revealed, as Sango finally understood what had happened.

“Oh? He finally appeared? What happened? Did you have fun? Inuyasha has gone to one of his sneaky meetings with Kikyou again, so tell me before he returns! And I want details!” Sango ranted eagerly, as she motioned for her friend to take a seat next to her.

“That’s a relief. I didn’t get a chance to have a bath, so that idiot would have smelt it. Not sure if he would have caught the meaning of the scent though, just that I was with his brother. I really wonder what exactly he does with Kikyou for so many hours, if he’s not doing that…” Kagome mused with a thoughtful look.

“I really don’t want to take a guess…” Sango replied with a disturbed grimace.


	87. Grin

“He would have made the connection sooner or later, Kagome-chan. He might be oblivious at times, but he’s suspicious enough of your relationship with the daiyoukai to come up with the obvious answer,” Sango said reasonably after a couple of seconds.

“Well, I’ll deal with him, if he ever suspects it, but I’m not gonna go out of my way to inform him,” the miko decided, nodding at her friend.

“Anyway, forget about Inuyasha! Tell me about Sesshoumaru!” the taijiya demanded with a look of anticipation clearly written all over her features.

“It was intense to say the least,” Kagome confessed with a glazed look in her eyes, as she recalled their encounter and proceeded to tell the story.

“That’s one way to describe it…” the slayer commented with crimson colored cheeks, after the miko had finished retelling the events that occurred between them.

“So, what now?” Sango asked curiously.

“Now, I wait. Let’s see if he can keep away after all that,” Kagome replied with a satisfied grin.


	88. Notorious

"Oi, that asshole hasn't shown himself for quite some time now. What happened? Did you two love birds have a fight or something?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer towards Kagome, who in turn pinned him with a malicious glare.

"I haven't seen Kikyou's shinidamachu around for a while either, Inuyasha. What happened? Did you have performance problems or something?" Kagome shot back peeved in the same mocking tone.

"If that means what I think it means, you'd better take it back right now, wench! Inuyoukai are famed for their prowess and endurance!" the dog eared hanyou exclaimed pissed off.

"Oh, trust me, I don't doubt that. It's you, personally, that I'm having doubts about…" Kagome replied wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean, wench!?" Inuyasha yelled angrily with a perplexed look.


	89. Berries

"Kagome-sama!" a little girl exclaimed happily as she appeared unexpectedly from some bushes.

"Rin-chan! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked alarmed at the sight of Rin. If she was there, then surely her guardian wasn't far away either.

"Rin was hungry, so she came to search for berries! Rin will share with Kagome-sama," the bubbly girl replied in an excited voice, opening her hands to reveal some half mashed berries.

"Thank you, Rin-chan. Come on, let's go sit somewhere, so we can talk," the miko motioned for Rin to follow her searching for a suitable place.

"How are you, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked after they sat down in a flower meadow, taking some of the offered fruits.

"Rin is very well! But, Jaken-sama is not feeling well lately," the little girl confessed with a sad look.

"What happened,Rin-chan? Is he sick?" the miko asked curious now.

"No, Jaken-sama is fine, but every time he opens his mouth to speak, Sesshoumaru-sama kicks him or throws rocks at him or steps on him. Rin thinks Jaken-sama has done something bad to anger Sesshoumaru-sama," the little girl explained with a frown, as Kagome perked up a little knowing very well the reason for the daiyoukai's irate mood.


	90. Root

"Aaahhh!" Kagome yelled as she stumbled upon a root, effectively flattening herself on the ground.

"Mnn…" she moaned still not moving, as she felt the painful shock throughout her body.

A shadow covered her from above, and she turned to discover that it belonged to no other than the tall inuyoukai, who haunted her thoughts for the past two weeks.

She stared at him with an incredulous look silently, as he took in her fallen form slowly. His golden eyes traveled from her exposed legs as the skirt had ended up riding high on her thighs, to the exposed skin of her waist from the blouse having been raised slightly, to reach the messy hair covering her face because of the awkward fall.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up, oh great elegant youkai?" she mocked him, irritated at his perusing gaze.

"No. This one enjoys the sight you are displaying, miko," he replied with an amused tone focusing on her stormy eyes.

"Haha, very funny, Sesshoumaru. I'm not enjoying your haughty attitude though," she shot back miffed.

"This Sesshoumaru can make you enjoy it, miko. All you have to do is request it," he countered her wry comment, disappearing before she had a chance to make a snarky retort.


	91. Sensitive

“Inuyasha, you reckless idiot! Watch where you’re pointing that gigantic sword of yours! You nearly swept me up in that last Kaze no Kizu!” Kagome yelled enraged at the careless hanyou, who was going through Naraku’s minions like they were flies.

“Stay out of the way, Kagome! Leave this up to me, and just tell me if you sense any Shikon shards!” Inuyasha hollered back without stopping his relentless attack.

“Oh, sure, I’ll leave it up to the brainless moron, who can’t even tell the East from the West…” the miko murmured, glaring at the impudent hanyou.

“I can so! That asshole always comes from the West! It’s that way!” Inuyasha replied offended, surprisingly pointing at the right direction.

“Damn youkai’s superb hearing! He’s a lot like his brother in that aspect…" the miko hissed sullenly.

“Miko, I have warned you not to make absurd comparisons regarding this one’s person. Do not force this Sesshoumaru to correct this bad habit of yours. There are far more pleasurable acts this one would prefer instead,” a deep, rumbling voice informed her as she felt a warm breath caressing the shell of her ear sensually, causing her to shiver involuntarily at his tempting suggestion.

“See, I knew it! He came from that way!” Inuyasha’s loud voice broke through her momentary lust induced paralysis.

“Yeah, good for you, baka! When you also learn how to wield that huge ass sword of yours, come talk to me again! Reckless idiot with overcompensation issues…” she shot back peeved, muttering the last sentence.

“I heard that last part, wench!” Inuyasha shouted angrily, as he pinned her with an accusatory stare.

“That was my intention!” she replied spitefully, focusing her frustration on the unfortunate hanyou instead of the truly responsible one for her ire.


	92. Debt

“It sounds like you had the time of your life, Kagome-chan,” Eri commented grinning after the miko finished reciting her intense experience with the daiyoukai.

“I could have done with fewer details though….” Yuka muttered with flaming red cheeks.

“Oh, shush, you prude! I could have done with more! So what happened afterwards?” Ayumi exclaimed with obvious anticipation.

“He appears sporadically just to mess with my head. He leaves all these sexual hints that are driving me crazy actually,” Kagome answered with a grimace of frustration.

“Sounds like a player…Are you sure you want to continue with this game?” Eri asked with a thoughtful expression, causing the miko to burst out in laughter.

“A-a player!? S-Sesshoumaru? Now that’s hilarious…Never in a million years would have I characterized him as such,” Kagome replied between uncontrollable laughs.

“He’s the monogamous type then?” Yuka questioned with a small smile.

“Oh, please, stop. You’re seriously killing me with your assumptions....” the miko pleaded, holding her stomach from laughing too much.

“How would you describe him then?” Ayumi asked in turn curiously.

“If I had to choose a word, I guess it would be ‘untamed’,” Kagome said after a pause.

“He’s also the man I owe a debt to. And I’m planning to repay him in kind very soon…” Kagome added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


	93. Provoke

“Kagome-chan, not that I’m complaining since it’s really been awhile from our last girls night out, but how exactly is this going to help you even the score with your ex’s brother?” Eri asked confused at the entrance of their favorite night club.

“Oh, trust me! He’ll get the message….he’s not the only one who knows how to play this game. It’s time he learns that I can just as easily find a replacement instead of begging for his attention,” the miko replied with a grin, eyeing the men in front of her in the line, measuring them up.

“Does he have mind reading abilities? Because I can’t see another way of him knowing that you spent your night flirting around with handsome men,” Yuka pointed out frowning as well.

“No, let’s just say that he can sniff it out quite easily…” Kagome answered laughing gleefully.

“Well, then, let’s get busy, girls! Kagome is not the only one in dire need of a hot distraction right now!” Ayumi exclaimed eagerly, urging them inside as she winked at the guys Kagome had been checking out earlier.


	94. Murphy's Law

“What is this god awful stench, Kagome? You reek of perfume, sweat, and I don’t know what else….Ugh, go wash yourself, will ya?” Inuyasha exclaimed with disgust, burying his nose in his fire rat kimono’s sleeve.

“Oh, that’s priceless…I don’t want to hear about personal hygiene from you, Inuyasha! How many times have I begged you to take a bath?” Kagome shot back miffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Kagome-chan, you didn’t have to return so quickly. You could have taken a bath and changed clothes at least,” Sango piped in as she perused the miko’s revealing attire from her night out.

“I did that for a reason, Sango-chan….” Kagome replied with a sly grin, winking at the taijiya behind the surly hanyou’s back.

“Ho, I see….but that reason hasn’t shown up for two days since you left. I think you wasted your time and effort, Kagome-chan,” Sango pointed out, patting her friend on the back.

“He’s not here? I have brought more supplies for Rin-chan as promised. He should be here!” the miko insisted with a confused expression.

“Let’s wait a little longer, ne?” the slayer offered sympathetically, seeing the other woman’s crestfallen face.

“Alright, that’s it! Either you take a bath or I’m throwing you in!” yelled an irate hanyou, pinning Kagome with a threatening glare.

“Don’t tempt me, Inuyasha! I can make this far more displeasing for you…Beware of the wrath of Christian Dior,” the miko warned him in turn, fishing out a small bottle of perfume from her bag, and pointing it at the fussy inuyoukai.


	95. Growling

“He’s not coming, is he?” Kagome sighed dejectedly after two hours of pacing up and down in her ridiculously high heels on the uneven ground.

“I’m afraid not, Kagome-chan,” Sango agreed shaking her head no.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to think of something else…” the miko mused gathering her supplies, finally deciding to wash herself, and change into something more comfortable.

“I’ll be back shortly!” she yelled to the grumpy hanyou, who was pouting quite a distance away as she headed to the river.

When she was halfway through though, a low growling sound along with the heavy pressure of an overpowering youki alarmed her to the presence of another being, stalking her inside the thick forest.

‘Heh, so you were here, watching me all this time, weren’t you? And now, you wanna play a game of cat and mouse…Fine by me!’ Kagome thought perking up immediately. All that flirting last night was finally going to bear some fruits.

Masking her aura as effectively as she could, she took off her heels and threw them in completely different directions.

“Let’s see if you can track me down with my scent all over the place, oh great hunter…” she giggled as she made her way to the river, discarding clothes left and right as she went.


	96. Lick

She had managed to escape his relentless pursuit for over ten minutes, while throwing her clothes in different locations as she run. She could feel his signature youki stopping at these spots every few minutes, and then continuing to trace her scent.

She was now clad only in her provocative dark purple lingerie as the sound of water finally reached her ears. Before she could reach the river though, she was tackled to the ground landing on her hands and knees forcefully, when she felt a larger frame covering her smaller one from behind, pushing her even lower as silken strands of silver hair caressed her cheeks teasingly, obstructing her vision.

He nuzzled her neck, causing a surge of heat to pool in her lower belly, as she felt his warm tongue licking the sensitive skin sensually.

“Not that I’m complaining here, but what exactly are you doing, Sesshoumaru?” she asked breathlessly, feeling dizzy from the hormonal onslaught.

“This one assumed you were heading to the river, miko. Indeed, you are in dire need of a cleansing. Your current scent is…unpleasant,” he replied in a deep, guttural voice nipping the left side of her neck.

“Is this your way of calling me a _dirty_ girl?” she replied amused, as he placed his hands over her own, trapping her beneath him, grinding his hips against her lightly.


	97. Plead

The harsh spikes of his armor bit viciously into her shoulder blades, creating a wonderful sensation of pain mixed with want. His sensual pounding made things tighten and burn with need in her lower body, as she could feel his hot arousal through the soft barrier of his hakama and her lacy underwear.

An animalistic, carnal growl emerged from his throat, and she exhaled a breathy moan getting even wetter, as his heavy body pressed her own down, almost crushing her from the force he used.

His hands left her own to grab her waist as he raised himself up, causing her to lose her balance. She landed on her elbows, lowering her upper body to the ground with her forehead almost touching the earth.

She felt claws sinking in the fragile skin of her sides, leaving half moon shaped marks as she hissed with pleasure.

“M-more…” she pleaded in a lust filled voice.

She was released abruptly, as he leaned close to whisper huskily into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

“Whom do you desire, miko?” he asked in a sensuous baritone voice.

“You,” she replied biting her lower lip as his elegant fingers brushed the inside of her left thigh teasingly.

“Try again,” he commanded in a low, sovereign tone.

“S-Sesshoumaru,” she whispered in a wanton moan.

He grazed the sensitive skin of her quivering thigh with his claws teasingly, as he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth, causing her to sink even lower.

“Remember that,” he replied in a throaty rumble, dragging his teeth over her lobe, releasing the flesh to lick the skin underneath her ear seductively.

Before she had time to react, she felt a rush of cold air hitting her mercilessly, as she was robbed of his delicious weight. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, trying to understand what the hell had just happened.


	98. Curse

“That arrogant, pompous asshole! I can’t believe he just did all that only to leave me hanging halfway through!” Kagome fumed angrily as she stomped back to camp.

“What the hell, wench? What happened to you? Who attacked you?” Inuyasha yelled surprised, cussing loudly as he saw the miko’s sorry state.

“No one attacked me, baka! That’s the problem!” Kagome hissed back, causing him to stop mid step, frowning with a confused expression.

“Are you crazy, Kagome? You come back in your underwear, reeking of…wait a minute! I know that scent! It’s that asshole’s!” the dog eared hanyou exclaimed now scowling heavily.

“Yeah, that’s what I said! That evil, cruel asshole!” Kagome vented, ignoring the suspicious glint in the hanyou’s eyes.

“Kagome, I think it’s time we had a talk…What exactly is going on between you and that bastard?” Inuyasha asked more calmly, narrowing his eyes.

“Haven’t you been listening, idiot? _Nothing_ happened!” the miko replied as they stared each other down with their faces almost touching.

“Yeah, right…Tell me what the hell he wants from you! Is it Tetsusaiga? He really doesn’t know when to give up!” Inuyasha ranted coming yet again to the wrong conclusion.

“Will you give it a rest already? Not everything has to be about your stupid brother rivalry!” Kagome shot back rolling her eyes.

“Then _what_ does he want!?” the hanyou asked more insistently.

“Me, alright! He wants me!” Kagome answered finally losing her patience.

“Well, he can’t have you! Tell him to go find his own jewel shard detector! Better yet, I’ll do it myself like I did with that mangy wolf! Keh, how do you manage to attract all these weirdos, wench?” Inuyasha declared shaking his head.

“Who are you to dictate my life, Inuyasha? I’ll choose with whom I wanna be with! Right now, that happens to be your brother! And he doesn’t want a jewel shard detector, baka! Don’t compare him to you! He wants a woman! He just decided to mess with the wrong one! Sit!” she threw in his face as he made a head dive for the ground.


	99. Revenge

“You have to give him some credit for pulling that stunt on you, Kagome-chan,” Eri commented, giggling at the sight of her friend’s sullen face.

“Well, it seems that your ingenious plan backfired, huh?” Yuka added with a sympathetic pat on the miko’s shoulder.

“Oh, he knows how to play the game...Damn, that must have burned!” Ayumi laughed, oblivious of Kagome’s evil glare.

“Yeah, I got that! Can you say anything helpful instead of just rubbing it in my face?” the miko exclaimed peeved.

“There are ways to go about it…I find that the ‘you can look, but you can’t touch’ ploy always brings results…” Eri offered with a naughty look.

“Oh, that’s cruel…” Yuka remarked with a devilish smirk.

“Yeah, but he asked for it,” Ayumi laughed as she high fived Eri.

“I knew I could count on you, girls!” Kagome joined in their laughter, imagining the daiyoukai’s face when she put her plan into action.


	100. Needs

“What did he offer you, Kagome? What do you want so much that you had to betray me with that asshole?” Inuyasha asked perplexed, pinning the miko with an accusatory glare.

“I didn’t betray you, Inuyasha! You have been abandoning this pack for days every month to be with a shell of the woman you once loved, but not one of us has accused you of anything up until now. How dare you look at me like I committed some great crime?” Kagome replied in return with an incredulous expression.

“It’s different! I…you knew about Kikyou, and you never stopped me from going to her. What did you expect, Kagome?” the dog eared hanyou shot back surprising her with his words.

“I didn’t want you to feel pressured; to feel like you had to choose, so I let go first. _I let you go_! We are adults, Inuyasha. We have different needs and expectations than all these years ago. Did you believe I’d wait around forever till you changed your mind, or she died again?” Kagome explained raising her voice from frustration.


	101. Impurity

“I, uh, I would expect you to pay me some respect! You went behind my back to my _brother_ of all people! You know how I hate that asshole! Is that why you did it? You wanted to pay me back?” Inuyasha yelled enraged.

“You give yourself too much credit, you self absorbed idiot! My reasons are nothing of the sort. I chose Sesshoumaru because of who he is, not because of your relation to him. I…I like him,” the miko exclaimed in a distressed voice.

“That’s exactly what I don’t understand! He’s a cold, evil bastard!” Inuyasha shouted losing his last shred of cool.

“You are entitled to your own opinion as I’m entitled to mine. Besides, you don’t have a problem with Kikyou, and she is far more cold and calculative than Sesshoumaru! She might have been a pure maiden once Inuyasha, but she is no more. All that’s left is vengeance burning in her clay heart. Can’t you see that? If you let her, she’ll drag you to hell with her! And I don’t mean the afterlife; she’s ruining you. Look at yourself. You have become this distrustful and nervous man I don’t recognize anymore…” the miko said almost in the verge of tears at his stubbornness.


	102. Gold

“ _I_ have not changed, Kagome. _You_ are the one who’s changed! You may act like I’m the one in the wrong here, but you know that what you’ve been doing is bad. That’s why you’ve been hiding this from me all this time!” the hanyou accused her in a cold manner, refusing to see reason.

“What has become of us, Inuyasha? We used to be able to talk freely, depend on each other…Yet now all we do is fight, and hurt each other. I thought I couldn’t handle your indecision and rejection, but this; this is much worse,” Kagome said in a broken voice, staring in his clouded golden eyes.

“We _are_ talking, wench! You are _not_ listening!” he insisted exasperatedly.

“Do you love Kikyou, Inuyasha?” the miko asked abruptly, making him stop to really look at her now.

“O-of course I love her! Why are you…Oh, hell NO! Don’t tell me you are in love with that asshole!?” Inuyasha exclaimed shocked.

“No, I’m not in love with him. I’m not in love with you either. Don’t you get it? You have Kikyou, Sango has Miroku, Kouga has Ayame, even if he’s not man enough to admit it. But me? I have no one! I’m lonely, and I _need_ …For once in your life, if you truly care for me, _let this go_ ; as did I for you a long time ago. I’m trying here. I don’t know how this will end up, but I’m content with him for now. He distracts me; he gives me a reason to enjoy my time here between all these bloody battles and endless search,” Kagome pleaded with him, admitting her innermost thoughts for the first time.


	103. Exhalation

“Are you sure _this_ is what you want? You won’t come to regret it later?” Inuyasha asked more calmly, shaken by the tears threatening to spill from the miko’s shining eyes, as he stared at her with a beseeching expression.

“No, of course I’m not sure. But I can’t stay like this forever, trapped in the past, wishing for a different present or future. You’ve made your choice, and I’ve made mine, Inuyasha. It’s time to let go all of the previous, illusory hopes once and for all. This is the path opened before me, and I intend to cross it, holding my head high. If I come to make a wrong turn, then so be it. We learn from our experiences and move forward. You should heed my example, Inuyasha. You are walking down a dangerous path,” she warned him, touching his shoulder gently.

“I…I know,” he whispered in a quiet voice, lowering his head to avoid her piercing gaze, “but I can’t help it…”

“When you want to talk, I’ll be here for you,” she finished, stroking his ear, as she left him alone to ponder on the mess he had created.


	104. Pretentiously

“Inuyasha hasn’t been back for a few days. Do you think he’s with Kikyou?” Sango asked concerned over the vibrant fire.

“He may be, Sango-chan, but I’m not sure. He needs some time alone to think. He’ll come back when he’s ready,” Kagome replied with a sad smile, as she watched the flames dancing entrancingly before her eyes.

Watching the bewitching sight, slowly she was reminded of a pair of fiery golden eyes devouring her in unrestrained lust. Erotic visions filled her mind, and she flinched as the fire scorched her overheated flesh.

“I, uh, I need to go take a bath, Sango-chan,” the miko murmured absentmindedly as she gathered her bathing supplies.

“I’ll save you some dinner!” the taijiya shouted after the almost running now priestess.

***********************************************************

“Aahh…” Kagome exhaled a long breath as she slowly submerged herself in the hot water.

Taking her sweet time, she massaged her abused muscles, sighing contentedly.

As she was reaching for her lavender scented bath foam, she became aware of a tightly leashed youki, pulsating faintly around her location. She recognized the familiar burn of this wild energy. She had felt it caressing her skin in the most arousing ways during more intimate acts.

‘Perfect…You want a show, you sexy beast? I’ll give you one!’ she thought with abundant satisfaction, smirking mischievously.


	105. Languish

She applied a small quantity of the aromatic foam in her hands, delighting when the pleasant scent filled the air. She started spreading it over her arms in slow motions, making sure to keep her body hidden beneath the foggy water. She caressed her neck with her left hand sensually as she tilted her head back, moaning wantonly. She glided her right hand over her sternum, guiding it downwards to disappear inside the still waters.

She felt a rise in the familiar demonic energy, a momentary surge of power leaking outwards, before it became again just a humming vibration, caressing her senses. She bit her lower lip, feeling the pleasurable heat of his youki, as her hand moved over the most aching part of her body.

She instinctively remembered the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of her moist sheath; exactly as her own were doing right now. Her back arched, revealing wet, luscious skin and heaving breasts covered behind dark, damp tresses. Cool air hit her pink nipples instantly, hardening them into tight buds.

She could almost hear his faint growling in the traveling wind; taste the rawness of his overpowering desire. It triggered her violent release at once. She thrashed around in the welcoming water, moaning hoarsely as she fought not to utter his name in the throws of her intense orgasm.

Her body sunk languidly deeper as she breathed heavily, coming down from that exhilarating high. She felt him moving slowly, but steadily now; coming closer and closer.

‘I hope you had a good time, Sesshoumaru, because I have a surprise for you…’ she mused wickedly, laughing inwards as she hurried to get out of the water.

Just as she had anticipated, he appeared before her when she was almost clothed, and ready to depart.

“Miko,” his deep baritone rumbled with hunger evident in the undertones.

“Sesshoumaru, fancy seeing you here. I’m done. The hot spring is all yours,” she informed him with a lopsided grin.

He merely pinned her with a blazingly hot stare, letting her know that bathing wasn’t his foremost thought at this exact moment.

“Oh, I see…Well, too bad for you. I’m afraid you were five minutes too late in deciding to show up. As I said; I’m _finished_ ,” she reiterated with a taunting smirk, passing him by as she headed back to camp.


	106. Tendencies

She had almost returned back to camp, when a strong arm circled her waist, causing her to yelp from surprise. The alluring, spicy scent coming from the obviously male body that embraced her though, made her cease all resistance.

“Sesshoumaru, you need to stop appearing like this. Someone might think you’re attacking an innocent miko…Wouldn’t that ruin your reputation?” she chided him smirking as she surrendered her weight in his secure hold.

“You need to stop walking around so thoughtlessly, miko. Someone might think that you wish to be attacked in such a way…Would not that ruin your reputation?” he replied in a deep rumble, lifting her up as he made his way back to the hot spring.

“W-what are you doing? I already had a bath!” Kagome protested weakly, not really trying to disengage herself from his embrace.

“Indeed. This Sesshoumaru has yet to bathe, though. Since you suggested this one should; it is only fair to assist, miko,” he explained smoothly as her whole body heated up from his suggestion.


	107. Punishment

"If, um, you wished for someone to help you bathe, wouldn't Jaken be more than capable of performing that task?" Kagome asked from the rock she had been seated on, trying really hard not to ogle the undressing male. The situation reminded her a little too much of the night they had actually gone all the way.

He merely pinned her with a pointed stare, not even bothering to answer her question, as he finished removing his upper kimono. Kagome swallowed hard as she took in all that naked, alabaster skin exposed to her hungry gaze. She squirmed suddenly feeling a wave of heat pooling in her lower abdomen, when he started walking leisurely towards her, wearing nothing but his hakama.

He caressed the under skin of her bended knees sensually, parting them as he slid his hands upwards, grazing her thighs. Before she could even exhale the long breath she had been holding, he leaned in between her legs, stopping only when their noses almost touched.

"This Sesshoumaru would consider this an adequate punishment for your previous indiscretion, miko," he finally replied as his hot breath scorched her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her tingling flesh only to be captured between his teeth, making her eyes go wide from the unexpected action. He toyed with her wet tongue, dragging his teeth playfully over it before he released it to devour her mouth.

She felt cool lips pushing against her own as clawed, elegant fingers traveled over her clothed sides to grab her waist. Her own hands snaked around his waist in response, forcing him closer to her aching body, seeking his warmth as she wrapped her legs around him. He growled over her mouth, biting her lower lip in approval as her hands squeezed his buttocks in return.

She was ready to throw that bet to hell and just go with the flow, when he abruptly disengaged himself from her tight embrace, giving her a look so full of lust it nearly made her whimper form need. She shot him with a frustrated, questioning stare, but her momentary ire disappeared completely as he rid himself from the last of his garments.

"Come, miko. You have a duty to perform," his low, husky voice commanded, turning his back, and giving her a show of his toned backside as he walked towards the hot water.


	108. Chance

He slowly submerged himself into the foggy waters, resting his back against a rock with his arms spread wide on the stony surface as he graced her with a challenging look. The slightly wavering water barely reached his hipbones, the plops caressing his skin in an erotic way, making Kagome envy the intimate action. His damp, silky locks curled sensually as they cascaded down his naked torso to disappear beneath the shadowy waters.

She must have spent a considerable amount of time, frozen in place, admiring his alluring beauty because she was abruptly yanked back to reality by his deep, smoky voice.

"Undress," he ordered, locking his darkened golden orbs with her passion glazed gaze.

As if guided by an unseen force, she started to remove her clothes, not even considering of defying his command. For the second time that night, she made her way into the beckoning, hot water, entranced by the perfect male visage that waited for her there.

She felt robbed of her will and choice. There was only him calling for her, entrapping her in a much desired prison. She approached him slowly, feeling the warm water licking her skin seductively as she stood a mere breath's away from his languish, naked form.


	109. Lithe

He gave an imperceptible nod which she took as his permission to touch his lithe body; to caress his moist skin at her leisure. Gently she traced with her index finger the graceful crescent moon adorning his forehead as he lowered his long eyelashes slowly, surrendering to her touch. She glided the digit over his patrician nose, reaching his firm, cool lips. They parted willingly, allowing her entrance as his sinful tongue encircled her finger, trapping it between his teeth.

He raised his eyelids to pin her with a hungry gaze as he played with her captured finger. She moved her other hand over his left pectoral, feeling the sculpted muscles tense under her exploration as she glided downwards over his lean stomach, grazing his wet skin with blunt fingernails. Her reiki flared slightly from her overpowering desire, making her gasp aloud as his youki answered in turn to her seductive call, scorching her fingertips wherever she touched.

She continued her agonizing slow descent underneath the hot water, seeking what she knew was already hard and aching for her touch. She wrapped her hand around his erect member, eliciting an inaudible moan from his throat as he instinctively bit down on her finger. She squeezed him gently, watching with fascination crimson merging with gold in his intense stare as he fought not to lose control.


	110. Slithery

She continued to slide her hand tortuously slow over his pulsating flesh as she pulled her finger out of the moist embrace of his mouth to pull his neck closer, leaning in to lick the water droplets gliding down his skin.

The cords of his neck strained under her lush attention as he released a lustful growl that made her shiver with want. She resumed her erotic play, licking her way downwards to that tempting collarbone that haunted her dreams for weeks. She grazed her teeth over the accentuated left bone teasingly, biting lightly as she rubbed the head of his cock with her thumb simultaneously. He hissed from the added pleasure as she circled his nipple, tasting the pure water along with the succulent taste of his skin.

Releasing the tight bud with a plopping sound, she looked up to catch him perusing her through half lidded entrancing eyes. A satisfied smirk appeared on her flushed face as she licked her lips drawing his undivided attention.

"Is this what you had in mind when you required my assistance in bathing?" she asked in a hoarse voice chuckling lightly.


	111. Taste

"This one is quite pleased with your assistance, miko," he replied in a low, throaty rumble, making her almost moan from the tantalizing tone he used.

"Then, how about I make it even more pleasing for you?" she offered huskily, releasing his hot member to wade her way towards the shallow part of the hot springs laughing.

He made no move to follow her, but watched her retreat with unrestrained desire shinning in his red rimmed golden pools, appreciating her feminine curves. She stood naked with the water barely reaching her knees, bathed in the soft moonlight glow as she gave him a wicked half grin, motioning for him to come closer with her forefinger. He obliged her silent request, slowly moving towards her as the water teasingly revealed his virile, masculine lowed body.

He stopped a few inches away, awaiting her next move with obvious interest, taken by surprise when she kneeled in front of him. She looked up, gracing him with a mischievous glance as she leaned forward to wrap moist, soft lips around the head of his hard member, swallowing up the tip inside her wet cavern. He inhaled a sharp breath, overcome by the pleasure he felt as she gently tongued her way around him. Instinctively he buried elegant fingers through her damp dark tresses, clearly approving of her actions. She laughed slightly at that, making a soft vibration in her throat, causing him to tighten his grip as he nearly came from the overwhelming sensation.

"Enough," he bit out in an animalistic, carnal growl as she paused momentarily to look up at his strained features. She gazed with a knowing look at the jagged edges of his magenta stripes and his wild purely crimson stare, feeling immense delight that she had actually caused this.

'This is what I wanted to see, Sesshoumaru. So this is what you look like when you lose control…magnificent,' she mused satisfied with herself.


	112. Inferno

She released him from the moist embrace of her mouth slowly with a last wicked lick, dragging her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip teasingly, all the while holding his crimson stare captive in her oceanic pools. He visibly shuddered when she blew lightly on his sensitive flesh, cooling him down after the pleasurable torture of her lips.

Suddenly she was pushed back into the smoky waters, losing her balance and ending on her back roughly on a large submerged rock. She moaned wantonly when she felt slick skin sensually sliding over hers, hard muscles caressing her lush curves in a slow agonizing rhythm.

“What have you done to me?” he asked in a guttural, throaty voice, fighting to cease his treacherous body’s response, but failing miserably. Instead he pressed his hard length against her inner thigh as she wrapped a leg around his pale hip, grinding against him, rubbing her wet nether lips over his accentuated hipbone sinfully.

“You did this to yourself, Sesshoumaru,” she replied breathlessly in a hoarse whisper, raising her head to lick the underside of his chin painfully slow as she felt him squeeze her thigh, nearly piercing her delicate skin with his elongated claws.

“Then this one will undo it,” he growled against her soft lips, pinning her with a hard stare full of unnamed emotions. She could recognize the desperate lust burning in his vermillion gaze, scorching her in its intensity when she felt him provocatively probing her damp entrance.

Then, the delightful friction between their bodies was over as she was once again denied his heat. She felt the violent ripples as he exited the hot spring, leaving her shaking with unfulfilled release.

She slid to the side, submerging herself entirely in the foggy waters, letting the warm liquid swallow her scream of outrage.

‘Coward!’


	113. Rage

“This Sesshoumaru is not feeling very magnanimous today, hanyou. I will not hold back this time,” the silver haired inuyoukai warned with a low, menacing tone towards his younger sibling as they stared each other down.

“That’s my line, asshole! What are you doing with Kagome? If you hurt her; I swear, you’ll not get away with only one less arm this time!” Inuyasha threatened him, demanding some answers.

“It is of no consequence to you what transpires between the miko and I,” Sesshoumaru replied in a chillingly cold voice, blasting the younger male with a powerful youki orb at the reminder of his past injury.

“The hell it’s not, bastard! She’s _mine_ to protect! I deserve to know what goes on in that crazy head of yours when it comes to her,” the dog eared hanyou shot back angrily as he barely managed to dodge the dangerous blast.

“You hold no ruling over this Sesshoumaru’s thoughts, half breed,” the daiyoukai insisted with a sudden snarl, rushing at the crimson clad hanyou. Much to his surprise, the word ‘mine’, coming out of his brother’s mouth, echoed through his mind, arousing a violent rage, the likes of which he had never felt before.

“Fine! I’ll beat it out of you then!” Inuyasha yelled back enraged as well, running forward to engage his brother in yet another heated duel.


	114. Crash

The silver haired siblings were caught in a vicious battle; their swords clashing violently as the metallic clang could be heard from miles.

“Give it up, asshole! You are no match for my Tetsusaiga!” Inuyasha yelled, panting from the overexertion, as he tried to put some distance between them in order to execute a more powerful attack.

“Hn. You are delusional, Inuyasha. This one has far surpassed our sire a long time ago. The Tetsusaiga is no match for my Bakusaiga,” Sesshoumaru replied dryly, recognizing his half brother’s tactic easily as he cornered him more into close quarter combat.

“Yeah, you’ve certainly surpassed the old man. At least he had the decency to admit that he cared for a ningen woman. He would be proud to see you now,” the pissed off hanyou spat with contempt in a mocking tone.

“You dare insinuate that this Sesshoumaru has no honor?” the proud inuyoukai raised his voice with obvious anger coating his words as he parried the younger male’s thrust easily, aiming for a deadly attack on his brother’s unprotected neck.

“Osuwari!” a feminine shriek reverberated through the clearing, causing the hanyou’s immediate fall to the ground, thus saving his life in the process as he marginally avoided death by decapitation.


	115. Lecture

Kagome looked at the pathetic scene unfolding before her eyes, feeling a wide range of emotions; anger, disappointment, exasperation, indignation.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, wench? I was fighting for you here!” Inuyasha exclaimed, raising himself up from the familiar distinct hole in the ground.

“Sit,” the miko repeated in a flat voice as he found himself flattened on the ground again, right before his brother’s feet.

“Know your place, hanyou,” Sesshoumaru sneered, watching the usual display with disdain and mirth at the same time.

His gleeful satisfaction though, didn’t last long as a small rock hit the back of his head, startling him momentarily. He tentatively touched the sore spot with wide shocked eyes.

“You don’t get to act all high and mighty, Sesshoumaru! You’re both to blame here for this ridiculous squabble! Fighting like two dogs over a steak bone! What’s the matter with you two? Did it ever occur to you to just sit down and talk like normal brothers?” Kagome shouted, losing the last shred of her patience with their pigheadedness. 

Before either one of them had the chance to interrupt her, she continued her angry tirade, pinning them both with a displeased glare.

“Inuyasha, I appreciate your concern, but I can fight my own battles! I don’t need you acting all macho, trying to use me or your father as an excuse to mock and rile up your brother!” she hissed enraged as he cowered before her outburst, lowering his shame filled eyes to avoid her piercing stare.

“Sesshoumaru, your father was an honorable male who knew what was important. If you weren’t so self absorbed and arrogant, perhaps you would realize how much you are lacking in comparison to him! Take this chance to contemplate on your recent behavior instead of venting your frustration at your brother,” she huffed with a superior glance, turning around to walk away, leaving them to look at her retreating back flabbergasted.


	116. Payback

“Oh, to have men fighting over you...Lucky girl!” Eri exclaimed with a dreamy smile at her friend’s recent news.

“Where’s the luck in that, Eri-chan? They sound like two idiots who only care for themselves...” Yuka snorted with a grimace.

“That bastard! How dare he leave you wanting like that after all that foreplay!?” Ayumi yelled angrily, causing a lot of curious stares from the people in the tables close to them.

“Jeez! Why don’t you shout it louder, Ayumi? There’re some people in the back who didn’t hear you!” Kagome hissed wryly, pinning her friend with an accusatory glare.

“Oops...sorry,” Ayumi apologized with a small wink.

“You’re hopeless, Ayumi! After all that drama, that’s what got your attention?” Eri asked incredulously.

“Don’t answer that,” Kagome intervened, raising her hand in a ‘stop’ gesture as Ayumi was ready to open her mouth with some snide remark no doubt.

“What are you going to do now, Kagome-chan? Do you still want to bother with that oblivious jerk?” Yuka asked with concern, ignoring the staring contest between Eri and Ayumi.

“Well, he may be an unrepentant jackass, but he’s starting to feel the pressure...I think it’s my chance to torture him some more now. Let’s see if he’s man enough to admit that he’s become addicted to me!” Kagome laughed evilly, thinking that payback was a dish better served cold.

“Oh, I like the way you think, Kagome!” Eri high fived her with an equally mischievous grin, while Yuka sighed deeply.

“That’s my girl! Be careful not to have this plan backfire as well, though,” Ayumi advised giggling as the miko leveled her with a dry stare.

“Please...If I can handle him leaving me naked on a rock in the verge of an orgasm, I can handle anything he might dish out,” Kagome huffed, even more determined now as the detestable memory resurfaced.


	117. Sideways

“I do not understand, Inuyasha. Why are you so upset over my reincarnation’s involvement with your older brother?” Kikyou asked with an unreadable expression as she bandaged her lover’s injuries.

“I’m not upset! I just worry for her…That bastard is going to end up hurting her, and she refuses to see it!” Inuyasha exclaimed with a sullen look as he hissed in pain when the miko wrapped the bandage around his torso a little too tight.

“I see. You care for her still. It is understandable; she can give you what I cannot,” Kikyou murmured softly with an uncharacteristic sadness in her usually cool eyes.

“What!? What the hell are you talking about, Kikyou? It’s you that I want! Kagome is just…a friend,” the dog eared hanyou hurried to explain, alarmed by the direction this conversation was taking. Unfortunately, the small pause at his last sentence made Kikyou narrow her eyes at him suspiciously.

“A friend you say? You defended her honor to the point where you were badly injured, Inuyasha. I will not be fooled twice. Until you can be certain of your feelings, do not appear before me again,” the solemn miko announced as she graced him with a cold glance, turning her back to leave.

“Kikyou! Wait, I can explain!!” Inuyasha hollered, limping as he followed behind her.


	118. Repeat

"My lord, Rin wishes to visit Inuyasha's miko. Should this lowly Jaken accompany her?" the slightly trembling imp asked from a rather safe distance with trepidation. Lately, his lord had been even more abusive than normal towards him, often snapping with the slightest provocation.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, what has this filthy human done to you? Oh great Lord, I fear a mere ningen onna is fated to cause the downfall of all the lords of the West,' Jaken lamented silently, cursing his lord's new found weakness with fervor.

"This Sesshoumaru must discuss a matter of grave importance with the miko. Guard the camp, Jaken," the daiyoukai replied in a cold tone as he trampled over the unfortunate youkai while walking towards the little girl waiting for him patiently.

"Rin, come," he commanded in a softer tone, walking away in a leisurely manner, ignoring the tiny imp's moans of pain.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl exclaimed happily, patting the fallen toad's head in an act of comfort.


	119. Clueless

"Miko, this one wishes to discuss a personal matter with you. Come," Sesshoumaru ordered with a seemingly bland voice as they arrived at his younger brother's camp.

"Is that how one of your status asks for an audience, Sesshoumaru? Your manners are terribly lacking," Kagome tsked at him with a devious grin, dismissing him completely as she hugged the little girl.

"Miko," the daiyoukai almost growled with obvious irritation written all over his elven features; however, the daring woman continued to ignore him.

His youki flared dangerously in response to his agitated demeanor, but before he had a chance to establish his superior position over the infuriating female a clawed hand squeezed his shoulder, effectively holding him back.

"Give it up...You will only end up making it worse if you speak with her now," Inuyasha advised with a defeated expression, showing a rare display of camaraderie.

"Do not order this one, hanyou," the daiyoukai warned towards the younger male with a menacing glare.

"Suck it up, asshole! You have it easy...At least she can't sit you; otherwise, your face would be on the ground by now," Inuyasha huffed, shaking his head at his brother's cluelessness.


	120. Pup

"Alright, that's enough. You have been glaring daggers at me for the whole past hour, Sesshoumaru. Let's hear what's so important," Kagome finally acknowledged the sullen inuyoukai as he continued to pin her with a withering glare.

"Miko, you have been most discourteous. This one's manner might be lacking; however, your thoughtlessness is unsightly. The conversation is not appropriate for pups," he replied with a superior glance, motioning to Rin and Shippou who were playing a few feet away.

"This is my pack, Sesshoumaru. I keep no secrets from them as should you. Furthermore, you are acting like a petulant child yourself, so I don't see how anything you might have to say would be inappropriate for them to listen," the miko shot back dryly with a short snort, causing a fit of laughs and giggles to erupt from the children's side.


	121. Double

"Very well then. This Sesshoumaru demands an explanation for your latest rude behavior, miko. Is this how you treat an asteemed ally?" the daiyoukai conceded, narrowing his fiery golden eyes at her.

"You mean the rock I threw at you? You deserved that and so much more for _your_ rude behavior towards me. Besides, since when have we formed an alliance? I thought you could take Naraku down on your own, oh great warrior," Kagome replied in a mocking tone with an equally offended expression, staring him down.

"Do you doubt this one's battle prowess as well now, miko? May I remind you how many times this Sesshoumaru has rescued you?" he countered wryly.

"May I remind you that it was of your own volition? I could have defended myself even if you didn't jump in like a rampaging bull. Inuyasha and you are quite similar in more ways than you wish to admit," Kagome shot back huffing.

"Hell, NO! Take that back, Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted their verbal spat.

"Miko, you will refrain from comparing this one to the hanyou again," Sesshoumaru warned at the exact same time.

"See, what did I tell you? Like two peas in a pod!" Kagome remarked with a lop sided grin as they both glared at her.


	122. Fool

“This is all your fault, asshole! She always had a sharp tongue, but lately she has been throwing insults right and left with no care in the world. You have inseminated her!” Inuyasha accused angrily towards his half brother who was stunned into silence after the last sentence.

“Miko, is this true? Are you with pup?” Sesshoumaru asked with a bewildered look, staring intently at the shell shocked woman.

“Um, Inuyasha, my friend? I think you meant to say ‘contaminate’ as in ‘corrupt’, instead of ‘inseminate’ as in ‘impregnate’? Miroku intervened with a shaky, nervous laugh, trying to smooth things out.

“I-NU-YA-SHA!” Kagome screeched enraged at the crimson faced hanyou who actually made a move to hide behind his brother.

“No, wait, Kagome! It was a misunderstanding! I meant what the monk said!” he pleaded desperately, but was flattened to the ground not by the usual ‘sit’ command, but surprisingly by a strong blow to his stomach.

“Hanyou…” the daiyoukai growled angrily, clearly affected by his younger brother’s blunder.

“Sit!” Kagome added as she came closer, standing beside the tall demon, and perusing Inuyasha’s sorry state with disdain.

“Are Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama having a baby?” Rin asked excited with a huge smile, having heard the ridiculous conversation, and Kagome face palmed, cursing the sprawled idiot in front of her feet.


	123. Think

“Agh…” Inuyasha groaned with a pained expression, holding his stomach as he finally regained consciousness.

Opening his amber eyes with difficulty, a pair of stormy icy blue orbs filled with accusation greeted him, making him flinch in fear.

“W-what happened?” he asked with trepidation, cowering before the overwhelming reiki leaking out of the small woman in front of him.

“What do you think happened, baka? _Inseminate_? Seriously? Where the hell did you even learn that word?” Kagome asked with a deadly low voice.

“Keh, it was in one of those school books you used to carry with you in the past…” he confessed with a meek expression and rosy hued cheeks, refusing to meet her piercing gaze.

“Well, thanks to you, Rin-chan had a crying fit when she learned that it was your stupid mistake, and Shippou-chan tried to comfort her by saying he’d give her a baby if she wanted one…Can you imagine what your brother’s reaction was to that?” the miko hissed angrily as his ears drooped even more with each single word.

“H-he wouldn’t hurt a pup! Even he isn’t that heartless…” Inuyasha mumbled with uncertainty.

“Of course he wouldn’t! How many times must I tell you that he’s not a monster? He’s a devious bastard, though! Because of that, he forced me to explain why exactly Shippou-chan couldn’t follow through with that suggestion! Go apologize to my shocked kit right now, you gigantic idiot!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as his eyes widened with surprise.

“Oh, and after you’re done, come back here! I will explain with many great details what the word ‘inseminate’ means, so you won’t ever confuse it with another word again!” she promised with vehemence and his face paled with a horrified expression.


	124. Consequences

“What is the purpose of your visit, miko?” Sesshoumaru asked with an impassive tone, perusing the determined woman standing before him.

“We need to talk,” Kagome demanded with a no nonsense voice, staring right through his cool amber gaze.

“You wish to converse with this Sesshoumaru? How generous of you,” he replied sarcastically, but motioned for her to follow away from camp.

‘Oh, you infuriating prick! Now you’re playing hard to get? Fine, I’ll play!’ the miko thought angrily, glaring daggers at his back as she imagined subjecting him to many creative tortures.

“Speak your mind, miko,” the daiyoukai ordered, wearing his usual dispassionate façade when he wanted to keep his thoughts hidden.

‘I’ll give you a piece of my mind! That’s for sure…’ Kagome conveyed with a dangerous glint shimmering in her azure stare, causing his expression to become even more unreadable.

“I came to return the _favor_ you did for me the other day. As a token of my appreciation for forcing my kit into the world of adulthood so early, I’ll impart very important knowledge to you,” she revealed in a dry tone with a challenging look as he narrowed his eyes with veiled interest.

“You will _teach_ this Sesshoumaru something he does not already know?” he asked with an amused look now, provoking her anger further with his condescending tone.

“Sure, why not? I’m feeling rather _generous_ today!” she spat wryly, throwing his words right back at him.

“Hn. Very well. Proceed,” he conceded in a clipped tone, finally showing some irritation seeping through his frozen expression.

“I’ll tell you exactly why you could not have _inseminated_ me even if you wished for it,” she replied with a smirk, throwing a plastic rounded case with pills at him, which he caught easily.


	125. Daring

“This small pill prevents a female from being impregnated?” he asked with a puzzled expression after she had finished explaining in detail the use of said pill.

“Exactly. So, you won’t have to worry about me carrying a pup of yours. I thought it was common courtesy to let you know,” she shrugged, turning her back to leave since she had accomplished the purpose of her visit.

However, a strong arm, circling her dainty waist unwaveringly, prevented her retreat, flattening her back against his familiar armored chest as locks of silver hair cascaded down her front. She felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, realizing how much she had missed the close contact with the arrogant male.

“Don’t tell me you wish to test the verity of my words on your own?” she laughed heartily, relaxing in his tight embrace, and enjoying the feel of his silken strands caressing her cheeks teasingly as they spilled over her clothed breasts. The sight was oddly erotic and she traced a soft lock with her fingertips along the swell of her breast, causing a low rumble to reverberate from his chest.

“Would you object if I did?” his seductive reply came in a low, husky voice, turning her on even more as he sniffed delicately at her neck, taking in the inviting scent she was emitting.

“You already know the answer to that question. The real question is would you be prepared to finish what you start?” she countered daringly, tilting her head back to whisper against his lips, grazing them lightly.

“We are past this, miko. This one has made his choice,” he replied in a deep, throaty voice, their lips barely touching with each word as his molten amber stare locked with her indigo pools, darkened with heated passion.

“Really? Mind sharing it with me as well?” she asked playfully, dragging her lower lip over his upper one slowly, never breaking this intense eye contact as his golden gaze became more scorching with evident want.


	126. Sigh

"You are a dangerous mystery; however, you are worth the complications which may arise, _Kagome_ ," he breathed over her soft, plump lips, finally acknowledging the strange power this strong, yet so easily breakable slip of a woman held over him by uttering her name in a dark, enticing sigh for the first time.

Her passion glazed eyes widened in surprise upon hearing her name being revered in a tortured, needful whisper, making her insides melt and her body shiver with unrestrained desire.

"Do not say things you might come to deny later, Sesshoumaru," she warned breathlessly, fighting not to crash her lips against his own, taking forcefully what he claimed to be hers.

"This one was correct in his assumptions of your person, miko. You talk excessively without proper reason," he chuckled lightly before conquering her pliant mouth in an urgent, wild kiss.

He worshiped hungrily her rosy lips, lifting a clawed hand to caress tenderly the strained skin of her neck as she surrendered in the liquid fire of his demanding kiss. Desperate for breath, but unwilling to leave the entrapping heaven of his mouth, she parted her lips, drawing in air frantically as he took the chance to slid his warm, sinful tongue inside her moist cavern, seeking her own. She complied eagerly lacing her tongue with his, allowing him to take charge of this rapturous dance.

His other hand glider over her front, grazing lightly the underside of her breast to cover her own, trapping silver locks with ebony tresses as he expertly guided their joined hands to massage the soft rounded flesh beneath them.


	127. Backwards

He abruptly broke their passionate kiss, releasing her lush curves, and stepping away from her trembling body. She turned around with a frustrated expression only to be frozen in place by his dark, hooded gaze and the wild, untamed youki emanating from him in thick waves.

“Lie down and do not move,” he commanded in a guttural, carnal voice, leaving no room for her to disobey his absolute order.

She languidly lowered herself to the ground, supporting her weight on her elbows, and bended her knees in an alluring pose, parting them seductively to give him a full view of her quivering, naked thighs and soaked underwear as her skirt rode high on her waist.

Crimson bled in his golden orbs slowly as he focused his hungry gaze on the almost transparent white lace covering her hot flesh. With urgent, brusque moves he rid himself of his armor, swords and clothes with no care where they landed as he made his way towards the beckoning miko sprawled enticingly on the soft ground, waiting for him with anticipation written all over her delicate features.


	128. Vulnerability

He kneeled before her, placing both hands on her shivering calves, forcing her legs apart more as he lowered his head to inhale sharply the tantalizing scent of her arousal. She tilted her head back, releasing a loud, wanton sound when she felt his nose gently grazing her swollen lips over the flimsy fabric. His elegant hands moved up her legs, burning her skin wherever they touched as he traced the dump lacy cloth with his tongue, increasing the moisture gathered there. She heard a snapping sound as she felt the obstructive fabric being ripped apart, exposing her heated skin to the crisp air.

She sucked in a deep breath at the first tentative lick of his rough, wet tongue against the sensitive skin of her nether lips. He repeated the sinful motion, reaching the responsive bundle of nerves screaming for his attention. She thrashed around from the pleasure when he sucked at that particular spot feeling dangerous fangs grazing lightly her moist flesh, but his strong hold on her supple hips prevented her from moving around too much, holding her prisoner to this sweet torture.


	129. Honey

She tried to raise her head with difficulty, wanting to observe the erotic vision of him between her legs, and was rewarded with an image far too sensual for words to describe when she caught his red rimmed golden orbs pulling her in a torrent of inconceivable pleasure as he plunged his expert tongue deep in her pulsating core. Her elbows buckled, and she landed on the ground hard, burying her face in her hands as she bit her lower lip, trapping a lustful scream inside her hoarse throat.

“Let go,” he whispered in a low, smoky voice against her burning flesh, tightening his grip on her thighs as he continued his relentless assault on her core, overflowing with her honey juices.

Helpless to react in any other way, she rolled her hips as much as he allowed her to, caressing his tongue with her inner walls sensually as he growled his approval. He suddenly straightened up, grabbing her bended knees, and she felt a violent pull as he dragged her body closer to his, trapping himself between her soft thighs. She raised her arms above her head in a surrendering pose, watching him intently, waiting for his next move as she curved her lips in a slow, inviting grin.


	130. Smash

Grabbing her small waist in his clawed hands, he half lifted her lower body, rubbing his hard cock between her wet lips, coating himself in her essence as she dug her heels on the ground, trying to balance herself.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she provoked in a sultry voice when she felt him probing her slick entrance teasingly.

“Impatient as always,” he murmured with a husky, throaty laughter as he surged forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her palpitating flesh.

“It’s entirely your fault. I don’t see you slowing down either though,” she breathed heavily in a teasing tone, trying to follow his erratic pace as he moved in and out of her tight sheath fast in wild abandon while his nails pricked slightly at her sweaty skin.

“There will be other times for that,” he promised with burning passion shimmering in his crimson pools as he released her waist to grab her thigh strongly, turning her around fast while still buried deep within her core as her breasts were smashed on the ground, and a loud gasp escaped her lips.


	131. Win

She raised herself on her hands and knees, understanding his intentions fully, and he resumed his steady pounding with even greater force behind his thrusts now. She felt a violent tug on her hair, making her tilt her head to the side as a long, warm tongue traced its way upward, and a searching hand snaked its way to the front of her body inside her bra, cupping a heavy breast, needling it slowly. His thumb flicked her hard nipple as she felt sharp teeth grazing the column of her neck dangerously.

Feeling her walls constrict on the verge of an orgasm, she tightened her inner muscles around his hard length, determined to take him with her this time. A loud grunt escaped his throat at her devious move, signaling the success of her plan, and she laughed breathlessly, swallowing his cock deeper inside her hot flesh. Allowing her this small victory, he quickened his frantic pace, bringing them both as her slick walls convulsed around him. She came screaming his name as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, a lustful growl reverberating through the thick forest.

He collapsed to the side, dragging her with him as she nestled herself, contended in the welcoming embrace of his strong arms, still feeling the euphoric sensations of their earth shattering orgasm.

“Sesshoumaru…” she called panting, tilting her head backwards to nuzzle his elegant neck.

“Yes, Kagome?” he asked curiously with a satisfied rumble vibrating deep in his chest.

“I won!” she exclaimed victoriously in a happy squeal, biting his neck playfully.

“It appears that you did…” he conceded with a sigh, shaking his head at her naïve thinking, wisely omitting the fact that they both had lost this specific bet.


	132. Green

“Ne, Sesshoumaru, not that I’m complaining here, but can we do it somewhere with a roof and a mattress for once?” Kagome asked laughing as she dusted her clothes vigorously.

“This Sesshoumaru was under the impression that you enjoyed the nature judging by our past encounters, miko,” he replied with an amused tone, focusing his amber gaze at her plump breasts as they moved temptingly from the effort she used.

“I do like it outdoors, but…uh, no, don’t give me _that_ look! Haven’t you had enough? I’m not ready and you mustn’t be eith-” she started alarmed by his hot, devouring stare, but stopped midsentence as she caught sight of the obvious proof that he was indeed ready for another round.

“Wait! Ground rules!” she yelled with a shaky laugh, holding her clothes close to her body as she backed away slowly when he rose from his reclining position on the ground, following her slight retreat with a wicked glint in his fiery gaze.

“State your rules; however, be prepared to adhere to this one’s rules as well,” he conceded with a faint smirk as he began advancing on the giggling miko.


	133. Rumble

“Firstly, no more surprise _attacks_ ; unless I wish it of course,” she demanded slyly as his eyes lit with burning lust at the recollection of those past ‘attacks’.

“You need not worry regarding this matter, miko. This Sesshoumaru has decided on the joining of our packs. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete, correct? The filthy hanyou will be targeting your group in his desperate attempt to possess it. It is only natural to combine our packs,” he confessed in a smooth, husky voice, daring her to deny his perfect logic.

“I suppose you are correct. It does make sense. Our strength will be magnified many times over and maybe we can finally be rid of Naraku sooner than we expected,” she mused aloud with a contemplating look, stopping her retreat to think on his suggestion.

“This Sesshoumaru has said this before. You think overly much, allowing your opponents the chance to land the first hit,” he whispered in a low, throaty rumble as he suddenly tackled her to the ground, landing above her with relative ease.


	134. Surge

“Then, since we will be seeing each other every day now, perhaps you can educate me more on battle techniques,” she suggested in a mischievous tone, arching her back to rub herself against him as he settled more comfortably between her parted thighs.

“You wish to receive training from this one? I will not be a forgiving teacher,” he warned seductively as he ground his hips against her, reveling in the welcoming heat of her naked flesh.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she replied in a throaty moan against his lips, wrapping a leg over his own, undulating her hips in a clear invitation as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Is this the extent of your rules?” he questioned in a lust filled growl as he raised himself up slowly to gaze down at her flushed face, placing his hands on either side of her head.

“For now…Maybe I will add some more later on though, so be on alert. Are you done with the rules as well?” she smirked deviously, burying her fingers in his silken locks as he teased her slick entrance with his hard length.

“There is only one rule. I do not share,” he commanded in a deep, sovereign voice, pinning her with a scorching, intense stare, taking her breath away as he plunged inside her heated core in a fast, steady thrust.


	135. Seriously?

“My dear Sango, I think we might have a bit of a problem here…” Miroku commented with an incredulous expression looking at the scene unfolding before their eyes with interest.

“That’s an understatement, monk,” the taijiya replied with a snort, watching the staring contest between the two opposing groups with wide eyes as well.

“What’s the meaning of this, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked with a hostile undertone lacing his gruff voice as he glared at the proud daiyoukai beside the miko.

“I could ask you the same question, Inuyasha,” Kagome shot back with an equally haughty voice, narrowing her eyes at the dispassionate resurrected miko standing behind the surly hanyou.

“Kikyou will be joining the pack. She has valuable information and she can help us defeat Naraku,” the dog eared hanyou revealed with a challenging stare, refusing to back down on his claim.

“Sesshoumaru will be joining his pack with ours as well. He would be a great asset and will add to our strength,” the miko stated with unwavering conviction, returning the hanyou’s challenging stare.

“Fine!” Inuyasha bit out with barely leashed contempt in his voice.

“Fine!” Kagome spat with the same condescending tone as they continued to stare each other down.

“This is going to be awkward…” Miroku remarked with a deep sigh.

“Well, at least the kids seem to be happy with these arrangements,” Sango replied with a lighter tone, motioning to the excited little girl hugging the blushing kit with fervor.


	136. Upside Down

"Why have you not removed the Kotodama no Nenju yet? Inuyasha no longer poses a threat to you or the Shikon no Tama," Kikyou inquired in a crystal icy voice, but Kagome could feel the other miko's displeasure clearly.

"I don't see a reason to remove it. The rosary hasn't exhausted its usefulness yet. In fact, it has saved Inuyasha's life many times over from other youkai AND himself," Kagome replied in a calm manner; though, her frosty stare could rival Sesshoumaru's best glare.

"I still cannot understand why you feel the urge to use that 'sit' command so oft-" Kikyou started with an accusatory tone, but was interrupted by a loud splashing sound a few feet away, coming from the tree the hanyou was perched on.

Both miko turned alarmed to watch incredulously the red clad hanyou half buried in a mud pool, upside down with his legs slightly twitching.

"What the hell, wench!?" he exclaimed pissed off, pinning Kagome with an angry look as he managed with great difficulty to extricate himself from the murky pool.

"That was not me, Inuyasha. Apparently, sharing part of my soul, allows Kikyou to use some of my more unique powers as well," Kagome bit out between violent shakes, trying really hard not to burst out in loud laughter.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. It was not my intention to cause this," Kikyou explained with surprisingly wide eyes, staring at her love's sorry state.

"Sit," she then murmured softly, watching with fascination the inuyoukai taking another swift dive in the mud.

"Why did you do that, Kikyou!?" Inuyasha hollered utterly distressed and confused now.

"I-it…" the stoic miko began to mutter, but stopped abruptly, refusing to continue her sentence.

"Feels good, right?" Kagome piped in, finishing the sentence for her predecessor, unable to hold in her laughter anymore as Kikyou merely nodded with a slightly flushed face.

"It seems you are caught in a serious predicament, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru leered above the mud stained hanyou with obvious amusement coating his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotodama no Nenju: Language Power Rosary


	137. Coy

"It would be wise to cease this inappropriate habit of yours, houshi. It could prove to be life threatening if you continue," Sesshoumaru warned coldly towards the restless monk who eyed the direction where the women had disappeared, heading to the hot springs a while ago.

"Hm, I have no inclination as to what you might be referring to, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku replied with feigned ignorance when he caught the menacing glare the daiyoukai was directing towards him.

"Do not play coy with this one, monk. It is unbecoming on a male," Sesshoumaru snorted annoyed at the human male's ridiculous antics.

"For the record, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sitting here conversing calmly with you as an adult. I think you should be more worried on where your brother might be…I do not see him anywhere near," the monk shot back with a sly grin as the daiyoukai's features hardened with realization.

"Do not dare move from this position, monk or else…" the fairly agitated inuyoukai threatened as he disappeared from the camp in incredible speed instantly.

"Well, well, well…" Miroku laughed with mirth, knowing exactly where Inuyasha was and, more importantly, what he was doing at the moment.


	138. Wrath

Jovial feminine laughter reached the daiyoukai's sensitive hearing as he approached the hot springs lightning fast.

"I can't believe it! How did you manage to get it that far in!? It won't come out now…" Kagome shouted with obvious amusement coating her words.

"Damn it, wench! Don't pull it so rough! You are a woman; be gentle, would you?" Inuyasha grunted in his usual gruff tone.

'Hanyou…' Sesshoumaru growled as crimson started to bleed in his golden eyes and his features began to distort in a demonic mask.

"Don't be such a baby, Inuyasha. It was your fault in the first place! What gave you the stupid idea to try this on your own? You should have asked for my help first if you didn't know how to use it! Although, at your age, it's really unbelievable that you messed up with such a simple act…didn't anyone teach you how to do this?" the miko asked incredulously scolding him lightly.

"Kikyou tried once, but I was too embarrassed to let her continue," the dog eared hanyou mumbled uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists, feeling claws pricking at the skin of his palms as he quickened his pace, snarling viciously when he heard his brother's shy reply. Finally, the hot springs appeared before him, and he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening with shock at the sight which greeted him.

"What the hell are you staring at, asshole!?" Inuyasha exclaimed beet red at having been caught by his older sibling of all people in such a compromising position.

"Oh, good, Sesshoumaru! You are here! Help me get this brush out of this idiot's hair! I can't believe he made such a tangled mess, trying to comb his wild mane...There is something called 'conditioner', Inuyasha, and it has your name written all over it; whether you want it or not!" Kagome exhaled a long breath, relieved for the extra help of her lover.


	139. Enigma

"Oi, asshole! What was the old man like?" Inuyasha asked his older brother curiously over dinner as he tried to gulp down a whole mouthful of ramen.

"Powerful…and foolish. Regrettably, quite similar to you in character and behavior at times," Sesshoumaru replied in a deep baritone with a hint of contempt coating his bland words.

"Keh, is that so?" the dog eared hanyou returned seemingly unaffected; however, there was a slight flushing in his cheeks and unmistakable pride lacing his usual gruff tone.

"Do not entertain ridiculous notions, hanyou. Father was a fierce warrior despite his obvious lack in etiquette and judgment. The only common features you might share are this uncouth speech pattern and the peculiar attachment to ningen females," the daiyoukai retorted in a cold, dispassionate voice with a hard stare.

"Yeah, you're one to talk! If you hadn't noticed all this time, Kagome and Rin _are_ humans, bastard! And you seem awfully attached to them," Inuyasha spat mockingly, satisfied he could finally win a verbal argument with his ice stick of a brother.

"Do not misinterpret this one's words, hanyou. This Sesshoumaru was referring to the disgraceful act of abandoning his mate in favor of another woman. You seem to have inherited this particular trait as well judging by your indecisive nature," Sesshoumaru countered with disdain marring his previous calm demeanor.

"I didn't abandon my mate, jerk! Kikyou and I were never mated or made a promise like that as far as I can remember!" the silver haired hanyou defended angrily, feeling insulted by his half brother's insinuation.

"Oh, I see…I understand, Inuyasha. I was a fool to believe your half hearted promises to follow after me even to the afterlife," a cool, impassive voice intervened with veiled accusation shinning brightly in the depths of her chestnut orbs.

"Wha-? No, that's not what I meant, Kikyou! Wait!" Inuyasha jumped up alarmed with a worried expression, tossing his half eaten noodles as he followed after the miko frantically, waving his hands in a placating gesture.

"Sit," Kikyou commanded in an unwavering, strong voice this time, turning around to watch him crash awkwardly before her feet.

"Indeed. It does feel good," she nodded in acknowledgement at her reincarnation, doubled over in mad laughter beside the camp fire.


	140. Witness

"Oohh, S-Sesshoum-maru…" Kagome moaned breathlessly, lowering her head between her trembling shoulders, hands flattened against the tree's rough bark while her whole body shook from the intense pounding rhythm of the male behind her.

Her blunt fingernails grazed the unyielding wood, burning the sensitive flesh of her palms as she was rubbed a little raw trying to keep her balance while feeling overwhelmed by his dominating youki.

Clawed fingertips traced the clenching muscles of her abdomen, traveling lower to caress sensually her clitoris in time with his powerful thrusts while a large hand cupped her heavy, aching breast massaging it slowly. The combination of his hard, fast pace and the slow teasing of his hands drove her crazy with want.

Abruptly, he ceased all movement, pushing violently against her while still sheathed deeply inside her wet core, effectively plastering her to the tree.

"W-what's…w-wrong?" she panted after a few seconds when she was able to catch her breath.

"Oi, wench! Where the hell did you disappear to get water? I want my ramen and I want it NOW!" Inuyasha hollered angrily, appearing behind their backs with a peeved look. As soon as he caught sight of their current position, however, his eyes widened with a mortified expression while he sputtered uncontrollably, pointing a shaking finger at them in absolute horror.

"K-Kag-…w-ha-…NOOOOO!" he then roared in a deafening voice, turning around frantically to run away as fast as he could from the sight that nearly burned his retinas. Unfortunately, the first thing in his path was another tree with which he collided hard, rendering him blissfully unconscious.

"Is he…?" Kagome asked still breathing heavily as the daiyoukai licked sinfully the shell of her ear, proceeding to continue where he had left off, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from the miko.

"M-maybe we sh-hould sto-…mnn…" Kagome tried to reason with her lover, but he was making it damn difficult for her to think at the moment.

"It matters not. We will be long finished before he wakes up," he whispered huskily in her ear, biting her lobe teasingly while she writhed in desire, forgetting all about the idiot sprawled a few feet away.


	141. Adoration

“That silver tongued monk has its uses on occasions like this one,” Sango remarked laughing while she watched Miroku performing his usual ‘there-is-an-evil-presence-plaguing-your-residence’ act in front of the entrance of a noble’s mansion.

However, the miko missed her friend’s good natured jest as she was purely absorbed in glaring at a couple of the mansion’s maids, hiding behind the wooden gates while watching enthralled with a look of adoration towards the proud daiyoukai perusing the castle with a contemplating expression on his stoic features.

“Um, Kagome-chan…did you even listen to a word of what I just said?” the taijiya nudged Kagome’s shoulder lightly, trying to draw her attention.

“Hm? Ah, sorry, Sango-chan. I was a bit…preoccupied,” the miko confessed grudgingly, motioning to the offensive giggling girls.

“Heh...I see now,” the slayer commented with a lopsided grin, realizing belatedly what had caused her friend’s uncharacteristic bad mood.

“Would you look at them? They can’t be older than fourteen for crying out loud! Jailbait…” she murmured with a sullen expression, focusing displeased stormy eyes at her seemingly unperturbed lover.

He merely returned her heated stare with an imperceptive nod, but there was a smug curve on the corners of his ravishing lips as he caught sight of the swooning girls, swiftly deducting the reason for the miko’s ire.

The dam, keeping Kagome’s anger from exploding, broke as she noticed the shameless girls inching closer to the enticing daiyoukai.

She marched towards him with a determined expression, ignoring all rules of propriety, and wound her arms around his elegant neck, standing on her tows to whisper seductively against his lips with a possessive glint in her burning indigo pools, “Sesshoumaru, I believe I will be adding one more rule now. Which words did you use again? Ah, yes… _I do not share_.”

Witnessing this blatant display of sexual play brought back a much undesired memory for the unfortunate hanyou, who immediately blanched with a horrified look covering his usual surly expression.


	142. Jealous

Sesshoumaru pinned the young handsome lord with a chillingly cold stare, while the unsuspecting human perused the miko’s revealing attire with clear appreciation shinning in his almond shaped eyes.

“You have permission to stay the night if you successfully purge this evil spirit you claim to reside in the castle. A maid will escort you promptly to your accommodations and all necessities will be provided,” the lord announced regally while continuing to stare blatantly as the miko’s exposed, shapely legs.

“We will most certainly use our unrivaled expertise to rid your magnificent estate of the spirit’s malevolent presence,” Miroku bowed respectfully while hiding a sly smirk at the lord’s easy acceptance.

“I would expect nothing less, monk,” the young male inclined his head in return. Then, his attention was curiously drawn to the dispassionate miko, standing tall beside the brusque hanyou and the amused taijiya, watching with mirth the monk’s brilliant performance.

“Perhaps the lovely ladies of your entourage would like to join me for an afternoon tea in the garden later?” the presumptive man requested with a lascivious grin, succeeding in causing all males to stiffen in alarm.

“We thank you for the kind offer, lord. However, we are all tired from the long trip and in need of much rest. Perhaps another time in a future visit,” Kikyou replied smoothly, quite used in such attempts from bold males, before the uncouth hanyou opened his mouth and ruined this rare chance of finally resting in comfortable luxuries.

“I must insist, beautiful miko. Your presence would bring me great delight and joy,” the young lord countered masterfully though, not accustomed to being denied when someone caught his interest.

“If you do not cease with your sly insinuations, ningen, then the fabled mononoke haunting this castle will be the least of your worries,” Sesshoumaru warned in a scathing tone, finally snapping at the man’s infuriating insistence.

“It would be wise not to issue veiled threats while being guests in someone’s property, youkai. I am the Lord of this castle and you will pay me the proper respect,” the impertinent human bit back with obvious contempt coating his cultured voice.

“This Sesshoumaru is the _Lord of the West_ , which your lands reside within. It is by this one’s benevolence your castle has not been assaulted by youkai. The one who has failed to address this Sesshoumaru with the customary respect is you, ningen,” the daiyoukai retorted coldly in a regal manner and the human lord paled as recognition settled in his troubled expression now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mononoke: another word for youkai; it has the connotation of avenging spirit.


	143. Kama Sutra

“Gentlemen, I do believe it is time we had a conversation between men. I am mostly doing this for your benefit, Inuyasha,” Miroku announced with a suggestive grin when the women with the kids had headed for their nightly bath at the nearest hot springs.

“What the hell do you mean, monk?” the dog eared hanyou exclaimed with a wary look not liking at all the lewd expression on the human’s features.

“It appears that lately you have terribly fallen out of Kikyou-sama’s favor, my friend. I only wish to help you win her affections back,” Miroku remarked cryptically and the hanyou’s ears perked up with interest now.

“Oh, yeah? How will you do that?” Inuyasha asked curiously with an expectant look.

“It is quite simple really. This was entrusted to me by my late father. It contains all the necessary information you need in order to please a woman. If you have any questions after reading it, I will be happy to assist,” the monk revealed with a slow smile, fishing out a book from a secret pocket in his purple robes.

The silver haired hanyou accepted the mysterious book eagerly, opening a random page to peruse the contents excitedly only to freeze in place at what he saw pictured inside vividly with great details.

“T-this…y-you…” he sputtered crimson faced, mortified at the content of the book, but still looking intently at the colorful image.

“Hn. This book is inaccurate,” a deep, baritone commented with utter conviction above the hanyou’s head.

“In what manner, Sesshoumaru-sama?” the houshi inquired with a puzzled look while Inuyasha’s shell shocked stare refused to stray from the page.

“This act can only be accomplished if the female is well endowed in that area or the male generously equipped. It will not be of use to the hanyou and his preferred partner. It will only serve to cause humiliation on both ends. This one would advise against trying this,” the daiyoukai explained simply.

“Hm, I can definitely see the flaw now that you mention it, Sesshoumaru-sama. With Kikyou-sama’s lack in that area and Inuyasha’s _small_ problem, it would be impossible to perform this act indeed,” Miroku agreed with a thoughtful expression.

“Wait a damn minute! Are you two lechers talking about what I think you are?” the hanyou yelled angrily as it finally dawned on him what the conversation was about.


	144. Clementines

“Please do calm yourself, my friend. We meant no offense by our words,” Miroku laughed with evident mirth at the fuming hanyou.

“The hell you didn’t, monk! Don’t bullshit with me!” Inuyasha yelled enraged with indignation written all over his flushed features.

“Listen to me closely, Inuyasha. I will use simple metaphors to explain why this act is not possible in your case. Let us assume these are Kikyou-sama’s…ehem…mounds,” the monk started in a serious tone, holding two tangerines in one hand, “and this here is your… _little_ friend,” he continued as he grabbed a rather small banana in his other hand.

“The fuck, monk!?” Inuyasha cursed even more pissed off now.

“Let me finish, my friend. See here the great distance between them? Now, can you understand why the tangerines cannot reach close enough to hug the banana, or the banana is not long enough to reach my mouth?” Miroku asked patiently as he proceeded to display with actions his words.

“The monk is correct. This cannot happen. It was merely an observation, hanyou,” Sesshoumaru intervened with a cool, dispassionate voice; though, his golden eyes were filled with amusement as well.

“Shut it, asshole! I’ll show you an observation!” the dog eared hanyou spat angrily, starting to remove his hakama with rush, brusque moves.

“What in God’s name are you doing, baka!?” a feminine shriek echoed through the forest with obvious irritation.

“K-Kagome…” the hanyou sputtered mortified, turning to watch helplessly as the women returned from their nightly bath.

“Inuyasha!” Kikyou admonished as well, clearly upset by her lover’s half undressed state.

“It’s not what you think!” Inuyasha exclaimed pleadingly, flailing his hands around; however, in doing so, his hakama pooled at his legs, effectively flashing everyone present.

“Indeed. This act could not be accomplished with your…lacking assets,” Sesshoumaru reiterated while everyone stood with wide eyes unable to look away.

“Sit!” both miko shouted at the exact same time and the hanyou was plastered to the ground with a loud pain filled howl.


	145. Pain

“Kagome, I know I have no right to ask you this, but can you find a way for Kikyou to live again?” Inuyasha implored the miko with begging, misty golden eyes.

“Inuyasha, you know I have to make a selfless wish. Please do not make this request,” Kagome replied with true regret in her sapphire gaze. She had come to view her predecessor in a different light after their unlikely cohabitation and was saddened by her inability to help the tragic lovers in some way.

“I-I understand…” the hanyou whispered with a trembling voice as he lowered his head to hide tears spilling over his boyish features.

“Inuyasha, cease this foolishness. I do not desire to taint the Shikon jewel further. We have been given a rare chance to enjoy a few moments of happiness and part in our terms this time. Let us be grateful for this, and not anger the Kami further with our impudence,” Kikyou’s cool, crystal voice interrupted their conversation abruptly.

“K-Kikyou…” the silver haired hanyou exclaimed in a hoarse voice, raising his watery amber pools to gaze at her proud, tall figure.

“Let us be happy for now, Inuyasha,” the dead miko’s dark chocolate orbs softened as she graced her love with a rare sweet smile Kagome had never seen on her apathetic face before.

Standing up slowly, she nodded with an apologetic expression in her azure eyes, and left the unfortunate couple alone to enjoy their few moments of peace together.


	146. Mate

“Oi, Sesshoumaru…” Inuyasha addressed his elder half brother; strangely with a meek undertone in his rough voice and slightly rosy cheeks.

“Yes, Inuyasha…” the daiyoukai acknowledged his younger brother with an inquisitive glance. It was quite rare for the hanyou to call him by name instead of a derogatory euphemism.

“If I mated Kikyou would that keep her alive for as long as I live?” the hanyou asked with a hopeful look in his curious amber eyes.

“You have inquiries regarding inuyoukai mating rituals?” Sesshoumaru returned wholly surprised at his brother’s question. It was unlike him to be troubled of such matters.

“Well, yeah…So, am I right? Would she share my lifespan?” Inuyasha reiterated anxiously praying for a positive answer.

“Inuyoukai do indeed share the ability to prolong their mates’ lifespan to match their own. However, this would not be of benefit to you, Inuyasha. Your chosen female is _dead_. Even if you mate her, she will not return to the plane of the living,” the regal demon explained in all seriousness, actually pitying his younger brother for the first time.

Inuyasha’s eyes dulled with saddening realization as he contemplated his brother’s revelation.

“Is there no way for her to live again?” he then asked pleadingly with a beseeching expression in his champagne orbs.

“This one might be able to offer a solution,” the daiyoukai replied with a softer nuance in his deep, rich baritone this time.


	147. Half

“Are you certain this is plausible?” Kikyou questioned the regal youkai after he had finished his detailed explanation.

“No, it is a risk you will have to take, miko. This one can attempt to turn your clay body into living flesh with Tenseiga after you have returned the part of the soul which resides within you to its rightful owner. By doing this, it will leave your body as an empty shell. Then the hanyou will give you the mating mark, sharing his soul and lifespan with you. If this one is correct in his assumptions the ‘soul’ is different from the ‘ousia’, namely the part which creates someone’s personality. Hence, your character should stay intact and you will awake a part of the living world once more,” the daiyoukai reiterated with simpler terms the plan of action.

“So, you’re saying you can resurrect her for real this time?” Inuyasha asked with a totally perplexed face frowning at the complex idea.

“Precisely,” Sesshoumaru deigned to answer his brother’s rhetorical question.

“Well, whatever…I don’t care _how_ you’ll do it. Just get it done, will you?” the dog eared hanyou exclaimed feeling a bit insulted by the daiyoukai’s condescending tone.

“Inuyasha, you should pay more attention. You have a part to play here as well,” Kagome chastised him with a stern look sighing at his lack of comprehension skills.

“What? What am I supposed to do?” he asked puzzled forcing everyone to explain yet another time the mechanics behind this risky plan.

“Wait a minute! You won’t have to be present while I…mate her, right?” Inuyasha exclaimed then with crimson painted cheeks as his ears twitched in embarrassment.

“This Sesshoumaru is growing tired of your cluelessness, hanyou. Were you not focusing when this one explained how the mating ritual is performed? You only need to bite the miko’s neck and share your essence with her through your youki. You do not have to rut her in front of us. That can happen afterwards in a private location,” the daiyoukai retorted obviously exasperated with his brother’s questions.

“Yeah, that’s my line, jerk! Next time, follow your own damn advice!” Inuyasha yelled angrily as he recalled a past incident he wished to erase from his memory.


	148. Forwards

“Now that is a rare sight indeed. Kikyou-sama practically glows with happiness,” Miroku laughed with mirth, motioning to the smiling miko conversing with the silver haired hanyou a few feet away.

“Yes, who would have thought she knew how to smile warmly like that?” Sango agreed with softening brown eyes, while gazing touched at the endearing sight the two lovers displayed.

“It is the power of love, my dear Sango. They can finally be together as man and woman were meant to be,” the monk commented with a mischievous smirk, focusing his dark blue orbs at the lovely woman beside him.

“Always with the grandiose statements…Though, you can’t help yourself but ruin it at the last moment…Incorrigible pervert!” Sango scolded him playfully, bursting out in laughter when she heard his last sentence.

“Very well. As the lady wishes, I will act in a more mature manner,” he replied with a serious expression then, pinning the slayer with a blazingly intense stare while uttering in a low, entrapping voice, “Marry me, Sango.” The taijiya’s breath hitched in her throat as her eyes became wide with surprise at the unexpected proposal.

“Are you serious, monk? Don’t play games with me! If this is another one of yo-” Sango hissed threateningly with evident fury in her dark chocolate orbs, only to be silenced as he wound a calloused hand around her delicate nape, pulling her forward to seal her lips with a demanding, passionate kiss, thwarting all her protests.

“Your answer, my lady?” Miroku asked huskily against her quivering lips as their breaths mingled together and their heated stares met after the consuming kiss.

“Yes, you infuriating man, I will marry you! Be warned though, if yo-” Sango replied breathlessly, enthralled by his wild, devouring stare, but she was silenced yet again with another scorching kiss.


	149. Blush

“T-this is for you, Rin,” Shippou murmured embarrassed, blushing slightly as he offered a bright orange flower to his playmate with a shy smile.

“This is for Rin? Thank you, Shippou-chan!” the dark haired girl squealed in an excited tone, accepting the beautiful flower, and securing it behind her small ear while humming happily.

“How does Rin look?” she asked then with an adorable blush on her rosy cheeks, peeking underneath her lashes at the fidgeting kit.

“Y-you look beautiful. I-it matches your yukata,” Shippou mumbled even more flustered now as the crimson color spread throughout his entire face.

Curious golden eyes narrowed at this innocent exchange as the daiyoukai perused with hidden interest the children’s shy interaction. Suddenly, a light slap on the back of his silver crowned head rudely interrupted his concentration, making him turn to look aghast at the one who dared such a demeaning act upon his person.

“Knock it off, you overprotective dad. They are just kids playing around. He will not ask her to mate him or anything,” Kagome chastised lightly with an amused glint in her azure gaze, shaking her head at her lover’s ridiculous antics.

“When he is of age, he might propose an arrangement as such,” Sesshoumaru remarked with an offended expression, huffing at the miko’s inability to see the larger picture.

“True…we’ll deal with that when the time comes, though. Come on, leave the kids alone, and come pay some attention to me if you don’t want to end up like your brother,” Kagome countered laughing as she motioned to the hanyou, following after the silent miko who completely ignored him, while making some placating gestures, trying to apologize for something he had obviously done wrong again a few feet away.

“Hn. As if this Sesshoumaru could be compared to the hanyou,” he remarked with a superior glance, but allowed the miko to drag him away by the elbow, recognizing the precarious consequences if he pursued the matter further.


	150. Lovecraftian

‘Filthy ningen and their ridiculous notions of ‘love’ have polluted my lord’s mind. I must find a way to remedy this fallacy immediately,’ Jaken contemplated with a sour expression, watching in disgust as the human miko ran her dainty fingers through his master’s silken locks while smiling softly.

‘I-is he…purring? Oh Great Lord, how low have you fallen to make such a sound at the unworthy hands of a mere human?’ the tiny imp lamented with tears shining in his large yellow eyes at the disgraceful display.

“Why are you crying, Jaken-sama? Are you hurt anywhere?” Rin asked concerned when she saw the little youkai’s tearful state, looking all over his small frame for possible injuries.

“Of course not, you silly child! I’m shedding tears of shame for Sesshoumaru-sama’s sake. He must be suffering in silence at being _fondled_ by a ningen onna!” Jaken insisted stubbornly, refusing to believe his proud lord would succumb to feminine wiles so easily.

“Rin thinks he is enjoying himself! Jaken-sama should find a mate soon, too! You seem lonely lately,” the little girl exclaimed happy with her solution to the imp’s problem.

“What nonsense are you spewing, Rin? I do not need a mate! Sesshoumaru-sama’s love is more than enough for me. He should, also, get rid of that annoying, clinging woman soon, and return to his former glorious days; wandering the lands alone while striving for world conquest!” the green toad argued fervently with utter conviction coating his words.

As he opened his mouth to resume his angry tirade though, a leather boot collided with his bulbous head, sending him sprawling a few feet away while screeching in surprise.

“M-my lord!” he plastered himself to the ground, seeking forgiveness for his presumptuous words.

“Rin is correct in this matter, Jaken. Find a mate, and cease meddling in this Sesshoumaru’s affairs,” the daiyoukai ordered with a menacing growl, obviously angry that his peaceful reverie had been interrupted by the imp’s annoying whine.


	151. Smug

"Why does _my_ woman reek of dog, mutt face? Fucking hell, the scent is so strong I can't even stand near her!" Kouga exclaimed peeved with a hand covering his sensitive nose as he pinned the hanyou with an accusing glare.

"Keh, your nose is not working well, wimpy wolf! It's not me you should be asking that question, baaaaka!" Inuyasha replied smugly, eager to see the wolf's ass getting handed to him by the daiyoukai for once.

"A-are you mated!?" the ookami then shouted incredulously with widening eyes, when he finally caught what had changed in the hanyou's scent since the last time they'd met.

"Yeah, finally got that, huh? I'm a claimed man and proud of it!" Inuyasha puffed up like a peacock with an ear splitting grin.

"To whom?" the wolf asked baffled as he couldn't recognize the feminine smell saturating the hanyou's skin.

"Who else, idiot? Kikyou of course! Maaan, stubborn and moron! You are one of a kind…" Inuyasha tsked at him with a snort.

"I don't want to hear that from you, baaaka!" the ookami exploded with raging fury, charging at the red clad hanyou for one of their usual spats.


	152. Disrespect

"Sorry, Kikyou, but I have to say the 'word'. It's the only way this messed up ridiculousness will end," Kagome apologized to the quiet miko, staring at the two fighting demons with confusion.

"What does the ookami want?" Kikyou inquired curiously as she notched an arrow, ready to defend her mate in case he needed it.

"Ah, long story short, Kouga-kun refuses to believe I don't want to be his woman. He's, also, a hotheaded person as you might have guessed, so _this_ is a normal occurrence each time he visits," Kagome explained with a tired expression sighing deeply.

"I see. Well, allow me to handle the situation this time. He will cease this absurd claim when I am finished with him. This, I assure you," Kikyou stated with a determined face, narrowing her cool eyes at the impertinent wolf as she released her arrow, aiming between the two demons.

"What the fuck, mutt face? Control your woman, will you? Are you that whipped to let her do your fighting now, too?" Kouga exclaimed with disdain as he leapt out of the way quickly.

"Don't you dare talk shit about my woman, asshole! At least she accepts my claim. Can you say the same?" the silver haired hanyou taunted the wolf with contempt.


	153. Tenacity

"Retract your claws and deny your claim, ookami," Kikyou commanded with a harsh stare, leaving no room for refusal.

"What's it to you? Don't mess with things that don't concern you!" Kouga warned baring his fangs against the tall miko.

"On the contrary, youkai. You insulted my mate, my pack mate and me personally. I believe I have every right to interfere. Besides, I am showing you mercy by doing so. You would not be as fortunate if the alpha decided to resolve this matter," the miko replied in a serious voice, motioning to the silent daiyoukai watching their exchange with an eerily calm demeanor.

"Since when is _he_ the alpha of your pack, dog breath? Damn, I go away for a few months and you lose your balls! Letting a woman talk back or another male steal your pack!" the wolf spat with vehemence, staring at the hanyou in disgust.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual rich baritone, showing no sign of emotion as he slowly approached the impudent wolf with measured steps while everyone watched with interest.

"What are you gonna do, _alpha_? Stare at me to death?" Kouga mocked the advancing daiyoukai without the slightest fear.

'Today is your funeral, wolf,' Inuyasha smirked with an evil glint in his golden orbs, suppressing the crazy urge to laugh in the fool's face.

"If you do not yield, and follow the miko's wise suggestion then this one will make true of the last word you uttered, ookami," Sesshoumaru replied in a chillingly cold tone, releasing a violent burst of youki towards the offensive male.

As the oppressing youki smothered the wolf, bringing him to his knees easily, the inuyoukai stood regally above him, casting down cool eyes to peruse the pathetic display.

"This Sesshoumaru has spoken. Your reply, ookami?" he demanded in an impassionate timbre, his terrifying energy still forcing the wolf down.

"Just give in…run with your tail between your legs while he's giving you the chance, wimpy wolf! You can't win this one," Inuyasha yelled with gleeful satisfaction coating his tone.

"I'm not a coward like you, mutt!" Kouga hissed angrily, trying to lift his head with great difficulty while his whole body shook from the effort.

"Yeah, you ain't smart either…" the hanyou shot back laughing openly now.

"Very well. I will show you the error of your ways then, ookami," the daiyoukai rumbled as the tightly leashed fury leaked into his passive expression, causing the wolf to finally realize the grave mistake he committed.

"Please don't hurt him…much," Kagome intervened with a defeated expression, fed up with the wolf's annoying attitude as her lover nodded in agreement, and proceeded to teach the male a lesson he would not forget easily; while the hanyou cheered from the sidelines.


	154. Feline

An exact replica of Sesshoumaru in female version was having a staring contest with the daiyoukai a few feet away from where the pack had gathered as they watched the bizarre situation with curiosity.

“Are they going to talk anytime soon? It’s been two hours already…” Sango whispered exasperatedly since, after the unexpected arrival of the female inuyoukai, they had been forced to watch the peculiar exchange between them in utmost silence.

“I can definitely see where Sesshoumaru got his looks from now,” Kagome remarked awed at the woman’s exquisite beauty.

“Yeah, add to that his stuck up attitude and the stick up his ass,” Inuyasha snorted in feigned indifference.

“You will not refer to the great lord and his honored mother in those diminutive words, hanyou,” Jaken hissed only to be silenced as said hanyou’s naked foot stomped him to the ground.

“Sesshoumaru-sama’s mama is scary…” Rin confessed inching closer to the fidgeting kit who blushed at her close proximity, but wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

“I-I’ll protect you, Rin,” Shippou mumbled despite his trembling knees, tightening his hold on the little girl, borrowing strength from her instead.

“Is this your Father’s former mate, Inuyasha? She seems…more feline than canine,” Kikyou commented thoughtfully, causing all stares to focus on her incredulously.

“Inu no Taishou was certainly a lucky man to have bedde-” Miroku started to say, but was silenced by everyone’s glare in return.


	155. Drama

“How could you have done this to your poor mother, Sesshoumaru? Have you no heart? When I commented how similar you had become to your father, I never expected you to follow after his footsteps in that way as well,” Inu no Kimi burst out in fake tears, burying her face behind a fan that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Cease this dramatic display, Mother. We both know that is not the reason for your visit,” Sesshoumaru deigned to address her as she continued shedding crocodile tears.

“Hn. Very well then. Will you be mating the human?” Inu no Kimi asked then composing herself instantly, as she perused her son with a calculating glint behind her mischievous golden orbs.

“It is no concern of yours, Mother,” the daiyoukai replied in a dispassionate tone, dismissing her question completely.

“How dare you, you ungrateful son! Your late Father would chastise you for taking that tone against me. You have been allowed to roam free for far too long. This is the first occasion where you have shown a prolonged interest in a female. Despite her ningen status, you are being dishonorable. Mate her!” Inu no Kimi demanded in a haughty attitude, surprising the curious audience a few feet away with that unexpected comment.

“State your true desire, Mother. This charade has lasted long enough,” Sesshoumaru countered in a rather bored tone, quite used to his mother’s whimsical ways after all these centuries.

“Fine. The West needs an heir. An offspring of a daiyoukai and a miko would be a great asset to our bloodline. Mate her and pup her. I am assuming it would not be an unbearable act judging by your interlaced scents. Your father was exactly like you in this aspect as well,” Inu no Kimi smirked deviously as her eyes clouded with pleasurable memories of old.

A short distance away a loud hanyou mumbled awkwardly about not wanting to learn this kind of information regarding his father as a shocked miko looked aghast at what she was hearing.


	156. Penchant

Kagome had had enough of the overbearing inuyoukai by now. Disregarding her friends’ advice as they tried to convince her not to become involved in the family squabble happening a few feet away, she marched with her back straight and a determined expression towards the mother and son pair.

“Pardon my interruption, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. The miko who will supposedly bear your son an heir to strengthen your bloodline,” Kagome introduced herself with a sickeningly sweet smile, poison dripping behind the seemingly courteous words.

“I see your chosen female has acquired your penchant of talking back to her elders, Sesshoumaru. Though, to her credit, she is less blunt than you, my son,” Inu no Kimi addressed him behind amused half lidded eyes.

“Hn. She is free to do as she pleases, Mother,” the daiyoukai replied with the ghost of a smirk gracing the corners of his lips when he felt the maelstrom brewing inside the small woman evident by her erratic reiki.

“Apparently, another trait you share. Very well. Speak your mind, little ningen. Why are you so displeased by my suggestion? Surely, it is not because you find _my_ son lacking,” Inu no Kimi stated more than asked the last sentence, narrowing her eyes at the outspoken miko in warning.

“Please…you know very well there is no woman who would find him lacking. I simply do not appreciate others dictating my life regardless of _who_ they might be,” Kagome explained smiling, straining to keep her composure as her face hurt by the inhuman effort.

“Sharp tongued little thing, aren’t you? I can see why my son likes you,” Inu no Kimi remarked in a crystal voice, laughing jovially as she nodded towards her son in approval.


	157. Wit

“The sentiment is reciprocated. However, the choice of mating or _producing heirs_ lies solely in our judgment,” the miko bit through gritted teeth with a look that dared the aristocratic youkai to defy her words.

“As a female I assumed you would agree with my suggestion, little miko. Is it not scandalous to lay with a male who refuses to claim you?” Inu no Kimi returned with a curious glint in her golden orbs rather intrigued by this arrangement between the lovers.

“Oh, you seem to be confused regarding certain things. Allow me to clarify for your understanding. It was I who propositioned Sesshoumaru first. Therefore, I am perfectly content with our current relationship,” Kagome explained with contempt coating her sharp tone.

“Oh my…quite bold for a female as well. I am beginning to like you even more, little ningen,” Inu no Kimi commented raising an elegant brow to peruse the miko with obvious interest.

Kagome refrained herself from expressing her true opinion for the woman lest she caused a mess that would drag forever to be resolved.

“It seems I have overstayed my visit, Sesshoumaru. Fine. I can recognize when my presence is not welcome. However, contemplate on this, my stubborn son. She is indeed a unique female from what I have ascertained. Be careful not to lose her to some other male now…” Inu no Kimi laughed mischievously as she delivered her parting line before taking to the sky in a cloud of white smoke.

‘Insufferable pup…you have done well this time. Consider this my gift for your impeding mating. Indeed you have become like your father in the most obvious ways,’ Inu no Kimi mused with mirth, her delighted laughter echoing through the clouds at her son’s displeased expression after her last casual remark.


	158. Frustration

“Oi, asshole! Stop mopping around like a damn fool! I thought you were a daiyoukai for crying out loud! Put a lid on your temper…Seriously, man, you’re making everyone feel uneasy with these sudden bursts of wild youki,” Inuyasha scolded his half brother in his usual rude manner, as he came closer with a disapproving look on his face.

“I do not have the patience to ignore your insults this day, Inuyasha. Leave or face my wrath,” Sesshoumaru warned in a low growl with clear annoyance, shimmering in the depths of his darkened golden gaze fixed on the now grinning hanyou.

“I know exactly what has riled you up, jerk. I’m mated now and can recognize what _that_ scent means, remember? I even agree with you for once…Those fucking humans were acting like a bunch of morons, getting all exited over our women! It’s nothing new you know…I guess your mother’s jab really did a number on you, huh? You don’t have to worry about Kagome leaving you for one of those pathetic humans, though…I still don’t get it, but the wench is crazy for you…or is it that the great expert is having some problems keeping his woman happy, eh?” the dog eared hanyou mocked his sibling with a pointed stare downwards, motioning to where the demon might be experiencing some problems.

“You have just signed your death warrant, hanyou!” Sesshoumaru finally snapped, charging at his impudent younger brother with evident intent to cause some major pain.

“Keh…bring it on, bastard!” Inuyasha returned with a feral smile as he engaged the daiyoukai in one of their usual spats.


	159. Whistle

“Why are these idiots fighting again?” Kagome asked with an exasperated tone towards the other priestess, who was watching the males’ sparring with obvious mirth in her chocolate brown orbs.

“Oh, I merely suggested to Inuyasha he should confront his brother about the peculiar mood Sesshoumaru was in since this morning. It was inevitable _this_ would happen with my mate’s lacking skills on tact and subtlety,” Kikyou replied shrugging with a small smirk appearing on the corners of her lips.

“Why would you do that if you already knew a fight would erupt?” Kagome then asked with a curious glint in her sapphire gaze, watching the ridiculous fight happening a short distance away.

“Well, the violent pulsating youki of your male was unpleasant for one. Also, Inuyasha was in dire need of a punishment after a previous indiscretion last night. I figured I could solve both problems with this solution,” Kikyou explained with a lyrical laughter, but Kagome could sense the twisted amusement rolling off of the woman in thick waves.

“Ah, in that case, I say your devious plan was a huge success,” Kagome burst out in delighted laughter as well alongside her pack mate.

“Shouldn’t we stop them now, though? They have been going at it for an hour already…” the modern miko suggested with a slight frown, raising her voice in order to be heard above the grunts and metal clangs that filled the air.

“Why would you want this to stop? Is it not a pleasurable sight? I am enjoying this quite a lot…” Kikyou countered slyly while she motioned towards the half naked males clashing viciously, drenched in sweat as their muscles clenched tightly and they breathed heavily from overexertion.

“Oohh, I definitely see your point now. Smart thinking, girl! Let’s leave them like that for a little while longer…” Kagome nodded in agreement, whistling slowly, while both women continued to drool at the hot sight that greeted them a few feet away.


	160. Game

“It’s almost a shame your teasing game has come to an end…It proved to be quite entertaining while it lasted,” Eri laughed heartily after Kagome had finished her report on her current relationship status with Sesshoumaru.

“Let me get this straight. Basically, you are dating now, right?” Yuka asked with a small frown, still confused by the plethora of details the miko had shared with them.

“Aaaand…you are having lots of hawt sex, right?” Ayumi completed her friend’s sentence while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively towards Kagome.

“Jeez, one at a time, girls! Firstly, it might have been hilarious for you to hear, but I _suffered_ during that bet…Secondly, yes, you could say we are dating in an unconventional, weird way right now. As for your question, Ayumi, you should know very well the answer to that without me telling you,” Kagome replied laughing good naturedly as Ayumi’s lips curved in a satisfied smirk.

“Well, I’m glad it’s finally working out for you,” Eri shrugged with a genuine smile and the other two women nodded in agreement.

“We do have the usual problems like every other couple out there, but it’s going good so far,” the miko confessed with a small sigh as she recalled the constant squabbles between the two stubborn siblings.

“So, what’s new on your side?” she then asked smiling happily, as the women proceeded to share the recent events in their complicated love lives as well.


	161. Undistinguished

“Well, it’s been fun talking to you, but I have to go now! See you in two weeks, guys! Mata ne!” Kagome waved as she headed towards the coffee shop’s exit doors.

“You better have some juicy details for my delight next time!” Ayumi shouted back, causing a slight commotion in the store, and Kagome stifled a laugh at her friend’s antics as Yuka began lecturing her on manners.

She was walking down the street absent mindedly, while thinking of what provisions she needed to buy before returning to the Sengoku Jidai, when she collided with a solid, sculpted chest, losing her balance as she was propelled backwards with a surprised look.

An undeniably male, lean arm circled her waist securely, preventing her awkward and surely painful fall to the pavement, and she was pulled towards that well defined chest, flattening her hands against whomever she had stumbled upon, feeling tense, toned muscles flex under her touch.

“I-I am terribly sorry! I wasn’t paying any attention!” she mumbled mortified, feeling thankful to the man for his timely assistance, as she focused her gaze at the sinful collarbones peeking out the indecently half buttoned white shirt, plastered on his torso.

‘Damn it, this is inappropriate! I have Sesshoumaru, the most godly male on this planet! I shouldn’t be getting aroused like this in the arms of a stranger…though, he looks darn fine from the neck down!’ the miko mentally chastised herself for slightly getting turned on by this man while she already was in a relationship.

“Hn,” he merely returned, but Kagome could sense the amusement and mirth in his silky baritone.

“I am so sorry!” she apologized again, removing her hands from his tempting body as she was starting to feel a strange warm sensation at the close contact, and bowed deeply before him looking only at his shiny, black shoes.

“Apology accepted,” he replied in that captivating, deep voice as he passed by her, and blended in the crowd behind her before she had time to raise her head and peruse the face that matched the divine voice. She only managed to catch a glimpse of raven short locks as his tall figure disappeared quickly form her sight.

‘I could swear I have heard this erotic timbre before…not to mention those familiar, exquisite collarbones…’ she mused scowling lightly, as she shook her head to clear the desirable thoughts and resumed her way to the super market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mata ne/Jaa ne = Informal Japanese greeting. It holds the meaning of ‘See you later/Catch you later’.


	162. Raging

Kagome watched dazed over the seductive crimson flames of the campfire towards the silent inuyoukai, reclining languidly with a leg bent against a tree as the midnight breeze caressed his elegant form.

Her current thoughts, however, were a tangled mess; a deep, rich baritone…accentuated, perfect collarbones…taut, warm muscles… Her mind kept playing tricks with her, replaying her previous encounter with a man who possessed all the fine qualities her lover had. Her vision began to blur as her breath hitched in her throat when she imagined soft, ebony locks instead of silky, silver tresses crowning the head of the demon across her.

‘If he lived in my time, that’s how he would have looked like…’ Kagome mused quite liking the stark contrast of raven hair on alabaster skin.

A heavy wave of thick desire ran through her, and she found herself being reflected in liquid pools of gold in mere seconds as a great shadow covered her slight form.

“Miko,” a lusty growl demanded her attention, bringing her back from her half lucid state as she felt a rough tongue trailing a wet path on her neck, while his lean body pressed her down to the pliant grass.

“S-Sesshoum-maru…” she moaned wantonly, arching her back off of the ground to plaster her aching breasts up against his sculpted chest, slowly rocking herself against him.

“Oi! We are still here, asshole!! Take it elsewhere!” a grumpy voice bellowed angrily, making Kagome groan at the interruption as the daiyoukai swiftly took to the night sky without ceasing his erotic play at her neck.


	163. Sky

Long silver locks mated wildly with soft ebony tresses as the gentle wind engulfed their molded forms. Heated sapphire orbs glazed under the opalescent full moon, bathing the lovers in its shimmering glow.

Kagome felt his scorching breath burning her neck, carving a teasing path lower over the swell of her glistening breasts. Slender fingers sneaked their way under her skirt to slide sensually over her inner thigh, reaching the damp lace covering her core. He traced the flimsy fabric between her folds, applying a delicious pressure as he pushed a digit inside, and she moaned at the silky lace rubbing against her slick flesh.

"M-maybe…we should…ahhh…slow d-down? Until we…mnn… _get down_?" she panted breathlessly when she felt him tightening his unyielding hold on her waist, sliding her heaving body upwards to run elongated fangs over the naked skin of her clavicle. Her shaking hands wove into his silver hair in response, urging him to continue this wicked torture, bellying her previous words as she felt the now ruined panties being ripped apart, and cool air caressing her heated flesh.

He unwound her left hand from his soft locks, guiding it downwards inside his hakama where he wrapped it around his hard, straining cock, rocking himself against their entwined hands while a husky growl escaped his throat.

"Can't wait, huh?" she chuckled hoarsely as she slid her hand up and down his hardened length, reading his thoughts perfectly.

He removed her hand slowly, pressing it against his muscled torso as she wrapped her sleek thighs around his waist, feeling the head of his arousal nudging her moist folds. She lowered her other hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him forward for a hot, demanding kiss as he slid easily within her with a slow thrust.

She ran her tongue over a dangerous, sharp canine, feeling a rush of excitement coursing through her body, and he awarded her bold move by changing his languid rhythm into a fast pounding now, causing her to nick her tongue lightly against the fang. He captured her wounded flesh with his tongue, soothing the stinging pain as her inner muscles flexed around his hot member. Clawed hands clutched at her waist, forcing her down hard on his cock, coated with her juices as he surged forward one last time, his wild, pulsating youki drowning her in pleasurable sensations, and she came instantly, grazing her fingernails over his muscled chest.

"That was…new…" she confessed with a slight smirk, breathing hard against his lips as a satisfied vibrating growl coursed through his frame, making her still palpitating walls clamp down on his length once more, and he instinctively ground his hips against hers.

"How about we _get down_ now?" she laughed huskily as she felt him harden partially when her silken flesh swallowed his length deeper in turn.


	164. Guide

“Um, what are these for, mama?” Kagome asked the older woman intrigued, when she caught sight of the pamphlets, carefully arranged on the top of her drawer. 

“Hm? Ah…I figured you’d be interested in taking a look at some job applications? Of course, you can’t have steady work right now, but these are offers for jobs allowing you to work at your own time,” her mother replied casually, but the miko could discern what her mother was trying to do.

“Mama, I really don’t know when I’ll be coming home most of the time. Taking a huge responsibility like this…” Kagome explained with an apologetic tone as the other woman sighed deeply.

“Kagome, I’ve never interfered in your life, but I think it’s time you made a choice. You said that the jewel is almost complete, right? What are your plans?” she asked with a pointed stare towards the fidgeting miko.

“Um, I haven’t really thought about it?” Kagome confessed, laughing nervously under her mother’s close scrutiny.

“Well, you have time to think it through, dear. That’s why I took the liberty of bringing you these applications. Try it out, see how it would be like leading an independent life here and if you don’t like it, we’ll talk more about the other option,” the older woman suggested in a softer tone, but Kagome knew this was no easy matter for her mother to discuss.

“Alright, mama. I don’t have anything to lose either way, right? I can show up for an interview!” the miko agreed in a fake cheery voice, deciding to placate her mother for now.

“All I am asking you to do is try, dear,” her mother smiled warmly, satisfied this conversation had ended well as she left the troubled miko to contemplate on this more.

“Hm…Taishou Corporation, huh? Well, working as a part time translator seems interesting and the pay is really good…” Kagome mused aloud, flipping through the first pamphlet of the stack.


	165. Bump

Kagome marveled at the skyscraper housing Taishou Inc. The tall building practically breathed old money and sophisticated taste. 

Feeling awed, she walked towards the reception with measured steps, trying really hard not to embarrass herself by tripping on her heels as she was prone to do on occasion.

She gave her I.D. and stated the reason of her visit to the elegant woman behind the reception desk; all the while taking note of the magnificent décor in shades of gold and black.

“The Human Resources’ secretary has been informed of your arrival, Higurashi-san. Please take the elevator to the fifth floor,” the young woman informed her, motioning to the luxurious elevator at her left.

“Thank you,” Kagome replied with a grateful smile as she walked towards the huge, intricate doors of the state of the art elevator.

She pressed the button and waited patiently while she smoothed her pencil skirt nervously, trying to summon a sliver of confidence. She would not be intimidated by this grand company. Even if she was only applying for a part time occupation, she possessed all of the requested qualities. Thanks to her father’s genes, she had a perfect accent and her English skills were on par to those of native speakers.

A soft bell signaled the arrival of the elevator as the doors opened and a large crowd nearly toppled her over. Slightly disoriented by the unexpected assault, she walked inside with wobbly steps, trying to get her bearings when she bumped softly into the solid, muscled chest of the sole person still inside.

“I-I am terribly sorry!” she apologized immediately, executing a low bow, all the while cursing her clumsy nature.

“Apology accepted,” a sensual baritone filled the restricted space, causing a shiver to run through her at the erotic sound. Then the man passed her by to step outside in a graceful gait.

‘Wait a minute! This seems awfully familiar…’ she mused skeptically, straightening up quickly to turn around and look at the owner of this seductive voice.

She barely managed to catch a glimpse of his tall, lean form as he stood facing her, dressed in a fitted black suit that merely complimented his perfect physique. His arms were folded in front of his chest, toned muscles flexing tightly beneath the black jacket. Her eyes darted briefly to his regal face, widening in surprise when the man smirked at her deviously with a raised arched brow before the elevator’s doors finally closed shut.

‘What the hell? I must be seeing things…’ she cursed utterly confused, shaking her head to clear the delusional thoughts. For a moment there, she could have sworn Sesshoumaru was standing before her in a human guise.


	166. Shocked

“Yes, they hired me, mama! I’m coming home to celebrate right now! Should I stop by the liquor shop and buy our favorite shochu? Alright, I’ll be home in an hour. See you then!” Kagome announced the good news to her mother excitedly as she walked towards the family’s old Honda in the company’s parking lot.

She fumbled for a few seconds in her purse, trying to find the car keys then leaned forward to unlock the car. Before she managed to turn the key though, a large form plastered her to the car’s door as she felt a face nuzzling her neck, inhaling softly at her velvet, lavender scent.

She was ready to bend her knee and bury her heel into the sexual harassing freak’s groin who dared to assault her, when she heard his mesmerizing, deep voice whisper huskily close to her ear, “I have missed you, Kagome,” while he licked sensually the sensitive skin underneath her lobe.

Shocked into silence at the familiar erotic voice, she moaned deeply as he turned her around, pinning her to the car with a muscular thigh between her legs, her skirt now riding high on her thighs. Slender fingers cupped her jaw gently, raising her head to meet intense, burning coal pools.

“S-Sesshoumaru?” she asked breathless, recognizing the perfect, elven features despite the different coloring clearly now.

“Yes, I always did like to hear my name _coming_ from your lips,” he chuckled hoarsely as he captured her luscious lips in a searing, hot kiss while he grabbed her hips, forcing her lower, rubbing her clothed core against his muscled thigh. The cords of her neck strained from the added difference in height as her hands almost ripped his suit jacket in her need to bring him even closer while he devoured her mouth hungrily. Tearing his cool lips from hers, he pressed his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily after the pleasurable exchange.

“Yeah, it’s definitely you…” Kagome panted totally aroused now as he laughed deeply, squeezing her thighs lightly before he released her and stepped away slowly.

“Damn…why didn’t you laugh more often in the past?” she asked thoroughly bewitched by the highly aphrodisiac sound as she perused his new appearance with clear appreciation. She had never thought this man could get anymore attractive before, but she had been hugely mistaken as it turned out.


	167. Black

Kagome dragged her dazed gaze all over the ‘future’ version of her lover. Short ebony locks framing an angular face devoid of youkai markings, dark coal eyes shimmering with amusement and a devilish smirk gracing perfect lips. The expensive, black suit, hugging sensually the hard planes of his well toned body, only accented the mouth watering picture he presented.

“It’s really you…” she whispered with a disbelieving expression, taking note of the slight changes in his attitude as well. Where he always wore an aloof and dispassionate expression on his regal features in the past, now there was seduction and contentment leaking off of him in thick waves.

“I believe we already established this. Let us talk in a more private location and I will answer your questions. Unless you wish to continue our re-acquaintance here?” Sesshoumaru suggested in a low, sinful timbre as he motioned with a fiery gaze to her disheveled appearance.

“That’s a nice idea. Yeah, let’s continue this elsewhere,” Kagome agreed readily when she noticed her disgruntled attire, trying to smooth her skirt and regain her composure as his dark pools followed her motions. When she was finally somewhat decent, he approached her and offered his arm.

“Where exactly are we going?” Kagome asked, linking her arm with his, surprised by the offer as she marveled at the taut muscles flexing under her touch.

“I believe my office would be suitable,” Sesshoumaru replied with a husky laugh as he tilted his head towards the magnificent building Kagome had walked out a few minutes ago.

“Y-you work here!?” she exclaimed with wide eyes, staring at him incredulously.

“You could say that…” his cryptic reply came as he gently urged her to follow him into the company once more.


	168. Hitch

“You don’t just work here! You own this place!” Kagome exclaimed as she pinned him with a heated sapphire glare when they finally reached the privacy of his office. Along the way to the top floor, she had been surprised to see people greeting Sesshoumaru with respect as they perused her with veiled hostility; especially the female personnel.

“I never claimed otherwise,” he answered with a slight curve at the corners of his lips as he sat languidly at the leather chair behind the dark mahogany desk.

“This infuriating side of you has not changed in the least...” the miko huffed before bursting out in loud laughter and his slight smile widened at the jovial sound.

“So, mind explaining what you meant earlier? _You’ve missed me_?” Kagome asked with a quizzical look, sobering up as she approached him and casually situated herself at the edge of the desk in front of him, placing her legs on each side of his office chair. The bold move clearly drew his undivided attention as he leaned forward between her thighs, his hands caressing her calves slowly.

“Indeed...I have certainly missed you. After all, I have not seen you for five hundred years,” he confessed in a deep rumble against her lips while her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened at the revelation.

“What does that mean? What happened in the past, Sesshoumaru?” she questioned breathlessly as she pressed her hands at his shoulders, pushing him back to focus on the matter at hand instead of the hormonal onslaught his pleasurable actions caused.

“That...I cannot divulge in detail. Can you not deduct on your own though, Kagome?” he pinned her with a wry stare as his words finally registered in her confused mind.

“I didn’t stay, did I? I returned to the future...” she murmured with shock filled eyes, looking intently in his intense black pools for confirmation.

“No, you did not stay,” he nodded with a bittersweet expression, reaching forward slowly to cup her cheek in a gentle caress.


	169. Prey

"Will you still refuse to tell me _why_ I did not stay in the past? Did the well close? Did I make a wrong wish? Did I…die?" Kagome asked frantically the same questions she had been drilling the daiyoukai with since the time they had met an hour ago.

"This impatient side of you has remained as I remember," Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as he unlocked the door of his apartment and diverged himself of his jacket and shoes swiftly.

Kagome had opened her mouth to question him again when he proceeded to lazily stretch his bulging muscles, tilting his head back to exhale a long sigh as he began to unbutton his shirt in a slow sensuous way. She closed her half open mouth promptly lest she drooled on his - no doubt - highly expensive soft, black carpet.

Uncertain of how to react, she merely stared enthralled at his naked torso as he tossed the shirt on the floor with no care, pinning her with a heated stare that turned her blood into liquid fire. She tentatively took a hesitant step back, colliding with the door while he advanced on her with a predatory look upon his pale features.


	170. Laughter

"We, uh, we should talk first...before w-" she mumbled incoherently as he slammed his palms beside each side of her head, trapping her inescapably while leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek affectionately in a rare gentle display completely at odds with his wild approach.

"Later," he all but growled against the rapidly beating pulse at the hollow of her neck as he slid his hands over her sides, suddenly ripping her skirt off of her in one fluid motion.

He then grabbed her hips, lifting her effortlessly and she was forced to wrap her legs around his lean waist while he pushed her against the door violently. She tilted her head back, a loud moan escaping her throat when she felt him hot and heavy at the apex of her thighs beneath the sleek fabric of his slacks. She clutched at his wide shoulders desperately as he ground his hips against her, biting deep into her collarbone, marring the tender flesh, causing a sweet ache that had her screaming for more.

Her vision had started to blur from the inconceivable pleasure, making her lose track of time because in mere moments what barriers denied their lower bodies skin contact were gone. She only felt slick hot flesh sliding erotically against hers, something long and hard filling her to the brim, her body gliding up against the door while he moved within her, unable to do anything else but surrender to his erratic pace and consuming desire as he grunted in her ear in guttural, feral sounds.

Abruptly, she came apart, shattered into million of pieces as blinding pleasure coursed through her trembling body the likes of which she had never felt before. Yet he continued to pump into her, never ceasing his fierce pounding rhythm until she came again, his name echoing through the deafening silence of the dark room. Only then did he finally let go, released his essence deep in her core, a bestial howl joining her revered screams. Breathing heavily, she tried to regain her senses as he licked a burning trail on the underside of her neck upwards to capture her lower lip and bite down gently.

"Y-you must h-have really m-missed me…" she laughed hoarsely against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, melding their bodies even closer if that was even possible.

He merely responded in an amused manner with a simple, "Hn."

She erupted in delighted laughter at the familiar yet, at the same time, foreign remark, her silken walls convulsing around him at her uninhibited action as he carried her to the bedroom without disengaging himself from her wet sheath.


	171. Tormented

Sesshoumaru disentangled himself from the luscious curves of the sleeping woman, snuggled close to him, careful not to wake her as he languidly rose from the luxurious bed. He leisurely walked towards the glass vitrine, allowing the incandescent moonlight to illuminate the dark room. He gazed at the moon's silvery reflection, old memories resurfacing painfully in his mind. He was the sole cause of this long, agonizing misery; there was no one else to blame for all those desperate, empty years he had been forced to spend away from her but him.

_"Sesshoumaru…" the miko called with a beseeching expression as they stood at the old well which transcended time._

_"Miko," he acknowledged her with a curt nod, dismissing her pleading sapphire orbs entirely. He was no fool; he knew what she meant to say._

_"Won't you call me by name even now?" Kagome asked with a sad smile gracing her beautiful features, trying unsuccessfully to hide her frail countenance. He could easily break her, shatter her whole at this moment if he so chose it. And why shouldn't he? It was oh so very tempting…_

_"Kagome," he conceded in an impassionate voice, fighting hard to squash those disturbing thoughts; yet she still flashed him a genuine smile when she heard her name._

_"It's time for me to leave…" she whispered in a hushed voice, locking her liquid blue gaze with his steely golden one, reminding him of a calm ocean right before a violent storm._

_"Indeed. Your duty has been fulfilled," he stated in a dispassionate manner, feeling something dark and feral awakening inside of him at the thought of parting with her. He was the Lord of the West though; as such he would not be ruled by mere instincts or emotions as a common human._

_"I see…That is your answer then…" the miko laughed tonelessly in an attempt to bury the searing pain his rejection had caused her. He did not voice his reply; it was painfully obvious to both of them._

_"I wish you will find what it is that you seek; even if I'm not here to share in your joy. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," Kagome choked back a cry as she took in his perfect features for one last time then jumped into the well never to return._

_He stood rigidly still, gazing at the place she had last been for days to no end; all the while willing his body to move in vain. He only came out of his trance when Inuyasha had appeared in his usual gruff manner, attacking him in a desperate attempt to rouse him from this despondent black hole that had consumed him after the miko's departure._

"I will not allow this to occur again. Kami be damned, I will receive any other punishment but this perpetual torture," he vowed with burning charcoal pools as he gazed longingly at the small figure curled in the silken sheets.


	172. Saucy

“I’ve had enough of your evasive answers, Sesshoumaru. I demand an explanation!” Kagome exclaimed haughtily as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I cannot tell you what you wish to know. It will have grave consequences to the past, Kagome,” Sesshoumaru replied in a calm manner as he perused her flushed cheeks with amusement.

“Don’t sell me that bullshit, Sesshoumaru. If it would affect the past then why did you appear before me now? You must have guessed I wouldn’t let this slide,” Kagome shot back, peeved at his refusal to share more details.

“I believe you are mistaken on this. Was it not _you_ who came to _my_ company seeking employment?” he countered with a smirk further adding to her annoyance.

“Oh, sure, it was all a great coincidence…” the miko returned with a wry stare, refusing to believe the absurdity of his claim.

“Fortunately…Why is this so hard for you to accept? I had indeed known you came from the future; however, we had never talked of the specific timeline in which you lived. I was as surprised to see you yesterday as were you,” the daiyoukai explained patiently, his obsidian gaze dancing with mirth.

“Fine. Let’s assume you are being sincere. Then why did you approach me knowing it might cause problems?” she insisted on her previous question, refusing to let the matter go.

“Is it not obvious, Kagome? I could not… _resist_ ,” Sesshoumaru confessed in a deep, smoky voice, his eyes darkening with unrestrained desire.

“Don’t give me _that_ look! We need to talk! Don-” Kagome argued fervently, but was tackled to the bed as he pounced on her, capturing her lips in a blazingly hot kiss.

“You were saying?” he teased her mercilessly as she sighed, coming to terms with the fact that he was probably never going to answer these questions.

“Insufferable man! I give up…” she laughed as she stared into his heated dark gaze.


	173. Spank

“I believe it’s time you returned to the past before the pack worries,” Sesshoumaru suggested after three days of locking her into his apartment and ravishing her in sexual acts Kagome thought were illegal in some countries.

“That’s it? You show up unexpectedly, kidnap me, and then, order me to leave just like that?” she exclaimed with an exasperated expression as she leveled him with a displeased stare.

“Kagome, you seem to forget something important. I _am_ your boss technically. Do not think I will play favoritism and allow you to miss work hours. I expect you at my office in a week,” Sesshoumaru stated with a devious grin, spanking her rear playfully as her eyes widened in shock.

“Did you just…I can sue you for sexual harassment if you try this at work, _Shachou_!” she warned towards him huffing, but soon broke out in delighted laughter as his coal gaze shimmered with intrigue at her naughty suggestion.

“You’re incorrigible…” she shook her head still laughing at his antics.

“There is a slight problem with me returning to the past, though…Mind telling _how_ exactly am I going to explain _this_!?” she shot him an accusing glare as she pointed to the prominent bite mark on her collarbone; which hadn’t disappeared in the least these past three days.

“Tell my past self you were attacked by a rampaging beast on your way home. It is not far from the truth…” Sesshoumaru replied with a deep, rumbling laughter that made her want to jump him all over again, omitting the true significance of the marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shachou: President/Director of a company.


	174. Children

“So, you finally saw her again, huh? Don’t mess up this time or I’ll kick your ass back to the iceberg who birthed you!” a gruff voice exclaimed with mirth as his brown eyes pinned the man behind the elegant desk in warning.

“You don’t have to tell me again, Inuyasha. I understood that metaphor perfectly well the first five hundred times you said it. Kagome was right in the past. I should gift you with a dictionary on your next birthday to expand your vocabulary,” Sesshoumaru replied with an easy grin on his amused features.

“Keh, you still remember _that_ , asshole? Damn, will you never let it go?” Inuyasha shot back peeved at the reminder of his past blunder.

“I will when you manage to form articulate sentences. Have you learned nothing from your mate all these years? I truly feel for her troubles…” Sesshoumaru stated with a short laugh, enjoying the look of indignation on his brother’s face.

“Keh, at least I have a mate, jerk! Good luck with getting yours if you keep up this attitude!” Inuyasha spat huffing as he turned his back to leave the office.

“Inuyasha, aren’t you forgetting something?” Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, motioning to the giggling children, playing on the couch.

“It’s my mating anniversary today, so I’m taking Kikyou out for dinner. The pups are yours for the night,” Inuyasha replied with an ecstatic face as he sprinted to the exit before his brother could object.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply at his sibling’s audacity when he felt a slight tugging at his pant leg.

“Oji-san, play?” the twin raven haired girls asked repeatedly with identical pleading expressions as they latched on each of his legs, making him curse his brother for praying on his weakness for the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oji-san: Uncle


	175. Inside Out

‘Even with all this make-up on, it’s still not concealed fully…Damnit, Sesshoumaru, how am I going to explain this!?’ Kagome grumbled silently as she made her way back to Kaede’s hut. At least – thankfully - he wasn’t there to greet her as usual; which gave her some time to think for a plausible excuse.

Abruptly, she felt a strong, unyielding pressure on her waist as her feet left the ground and she was smashed against a tree with a very eager daiyoukai ravishing her neck in slow, rough licks.

“I swear…you are _insatiable_! Haven’t you had enough?” she laughed breathlessly between husky moans while he snaked a lithe, clawed hand inside her blouse to knead a heavy breast.

“This one has not partaken in your body for a week, miko. It was far too long,” Sesshoumaru confessed in a deep, hoarse voice, burying his face in her neck to savor the tantalizing scent she was emitting in thick waves.

“Let me guess…That was your way of saying ‘I’ve missed you, _Kagome_ ’…” she replied in a mischievous tone, recalling this exact sentence coming from his lips in a very similar situation quite recently.

He merely ground his hips against her in evident need, his arousal pressing against her inner thigh sinfully without confirming her assumptions vocally. Biting her lower lip as a hissing sound escaped her throat, she lifted a leg to wrap around his lean hips, needing to feel him even more.

However, he suddenly stopped his pleasurable ministrations on her person, disengaging himself from her heated embrace to peruse her flushed skin through half lidded, suspicious golden orbs.

“This Sesshoumaru does not recall leaving the mark of an intended mate, miko,” the daiyoukai growled in a deadly low voice as his wild youki burned her from the inside out.


	176. Sordid

“The mark of a _what_!?” she exclaimed, breathing heavily as his words finally registered into her hazy mind.

“This marking on your flesh signifies you are claimed by a youkai, miko. It is a warning towards other males to keep their distance. Yet, it is certainly not mine,” Sesshoumaru explained in a low growling sound as his displeased aura pulsed hotter, brutally assaulting her reiki.

“Y-you overbearing, possessive man! Attacked by a rampaging beast, huh? Wait till I get my hands on you!” Kagome ranted enraged, pacing up and down as she completely ignored the nearly feral inuyoukai glaring daggers at her.

“Miko,” Sesshoumaru called with a vicious snarl in an attempt to get her attention, but failed miserably as she continued her angry tirade without sparing a glance towards his way.

“ _Kagome_ ,” he then uttered in a deep, rumbling baritone, finally succeeding as she stopped her frantic pacing to look at him incredulously.

“Now you call me by name? What!? If anyone has some explaining to do here, it’s you!” Kagome accused heatedly, pointing a finger at him through narrowed stormy pools.


	177. Faint

“You return marked by another male yet you demand an explanation from this one?” Sesshoumaru asked with slight confusion leaking in his furious expression as he cast a wry stare towards the fuming miko.

“Oh, don’t try to pin this on me, Sesshoumaru. It is entirely _your_ fault! Why don’t you take a closer whiff before you make an ass out of yourself?” Kagome countered with an accusing glare as she snorted, tilting her head back to give him better access.

He approached her in measured steps, lowering his sliver crowned head to sniff delicately at the marked flesh, causing a slight shiver to course through her frame when he licked the bite mark slowly. Surprised golden eyes darted a glance upwards, the question shimmering within them quite obvious to her.

“The scent is…faint and diluted with other agents. Yet, it is _my_ marking,” Sesshoumaru stated in a shocked manner now, the confusion replacing all traces of rage in his pale features as he took a step back lost in his own musings.

“I would give you a prize for this, but apparently you already got one!” Kagome spat dryly, motioning with burning sapphire eyes to the prominent mark on her collarbone.

Then she turned to walk back in hurried steps towards the old, wooden well, dismissing him completely. Frozen in shock and contemplation, he lost the chance to stop her as he only came out of his hazy stupor when he saw the bright azure glow that signified she was no longer there.


	178. Burning

Kagome’s ire had reached unimaginable heights by the time she reached the tall building housing Taishou Inc. She practically stomped her way to the reception desk all the while cussing mentally about the arrogant youkai with various colorful cosmetic epithets.

“May I help you, Miss?” the ever helpful receptionist asked with a small smile, unaware of the burning rage possessing the small woman before her.

“Yes, could you please inform Taishou, Sesshoumaru-san that Higurashi, Kagome is here to see him?” the miko requested with a deceptively sweet smile as she waited for the woman to make the call.

“Taishou-sama has been informed. You may take the elevator to the top floor. Good day, Higurashi-san,” the young receptionist confirmed after a phone call and Kagome nodded her thanks, walking towards the elevator.

She reined her erratic, seething aura as she composed herself during the ride to the top floor, concealing all traces of her fiery outrage. When she reached his office, an elegant woman in her mid thirties - who Kagome assumed to be Sesshoumaru’s secretary - greeted her, motioning for her to proceed inside her employer’s office.

“I did not expect you back so soon, Kagome. Did my past self fall short after our recent encounters?” Sesshoumaru asked in an amused tone with his signature raised brow, a wicked grin forming on the corners of his lips.

“I didn’t have a chance to make the comparison since your little ‘gift’ caused some slight complications,” Kagome shot back as she pinned him with a fierce glare.

“Ah, I guess he explained the meaning behind the mark then? Might I presume he was not as excited as I am of this?” he surmised with an elegant shrug of his shoulders, looking not even the slightest bit repentant. In fact, he seemed very much content and satisfied with himself for this.

“Oh, he was excited alright! What were you thinking, Sesshoumaru!?” the miko finally exploded, unable to control her anger anymore when he acted so infuriatingly smug.


	179. Oceanic

“I believe the mark speaks for my intentions on its own; however, if that is unclear then I will state it again until you are satiated. _I wish to take you as my mate, Kagome_ ,” Sesshoumaru uttered in a sensuous timbre in his deep baritone, his smoky obsidian pools trapping her into a torrent of ardent desire. He nearly succeeded in causing all of her anger to dissipate in favor of heated passion until she saw that arrogant smirk curving his perfect lips when she slightly swayed on her feet by the force of his intense stare.

“Couldn’t you have used words instead? Did you really have to resort to this method? I thought you had changed, Sesshoumaru, but your arrogant, domineering ways are still the same as it seems,” Kagome accused him, her oceanic orbs darkening in disapproval.

“I have indeed changed, Kagome. I am fully aware of what I crave and I am not afraid to claim it anymore. _I want you_ ,” he reiterated in an even huskier undertone, causing a wave of heat to awaken once more in her blood.

“Y-you are _not_ getting out of this so easily! Stop looking at me like that while saying all these things! I will not yield this time! We are going to discuss this in length!” she demanded hoarsely, refusing to succumb to his clever ploy again.

“What the hell is going on? Damn, the building seems on fire with all this scorching ener-” a clearly disturbed voice interrupted their heated conversation as a loud hanyou barged into the office only to freeze in place at the sight of the miko.

“K-Kagome…” Inuyasha sputtered shocked at finally seeing his friend after all this time, looking exactly the same as before.

“Sit,” the miko commanded in a steady voice, watching him taking a head dive to the floor intrigued.

“What the hell, wench!? I haven’t seen you in five freaking centuries and that’s the first thing that comes out of your mouth?” Inuyasha hollered with a surly expression now.

“I saw you last week, baka. I don’t feel like I’ve missed you much. But, thank you for that. I needed to release some tension. Now, turn around and leave unless you want to reach the lobby faster than the elevator,” Kagome returned bluntly as she dismissed him to focus on his elder brother once again.


	180. Permanent

“This Sesshoumaru has stated his desire to mate you, miko. This one expects an answer,” Sesshoumaru commented in a regal, impassionate tone after the hanyou had left running for the exit.

“Y-You…Wh-” Kagome mumbled then broke out in uncontrollable laughter at his impersonation of his past formal manner of speech and Sesshoumaru grinned as he finally managed to loosen her up.

“I am serious, Kagome,” the inuyoukai insisted with a breath taking smile and beseeching coal pools that had her heart skip a beat at the gorgeous sight.

“I can never win against you, can I?” the miko shook her head with a deep sigh, clearing all remnants of laughter as she approached him to wound her arms around his neck.

“You are always welcome to try,” he offered with a devious smirk against her parted lips.

“You’re horrible!” Kagome chastised him lightly as she lowered a hand to swat at his chest playfully.

“I will not argue with that. The question is will you accept this horrible person as your mate?” he conceded with a husky laugh, caressing her cheek slowly.

“Do I even have another choice?” Kagome pursed her lips at his obvious amusement.

“I am afraid you do not. The mark is permanent,” Sesshoumaru revealed with a lazy half smile.

“Then I guess I’ll take you, you horr-,” Kagome nodded her approval as he kissed her senseless before she had even managed to finish her sentence.


	181. Years

“Well, now that you have agreed to mate me, I guess you only have to convince my idiotic past self to complete the bond,” Sesshoumaru whispered huskily after the consuming kiss they had shared, supporting her weight as she had practically melted into his arms.

“Wait… _what_?” Kagome asked confused, coming out of the dazed trance his passionate kiss had trapped her in.

“I spent countless years cursed with loneliness; always craving for your presence, Kagome. Even though, I deserved them for the thoughtless actions my damn pride had forced me to commit, I cannot let this occur again,” Sesshoumaru confessed in a pleading tone, letting her catch a glimpse of the tortured agony he must have endured all these years.

“Let me get this straight. So, basically, you want me to return to the past and force you to mate me?” the miko exclaimed with an incredulous look as her eyes widened in apprehension.

“I would appreciate that, and so will he in time,” the dog demon laughed deeply at the way she summarized his devious plan.

“You’re really something, you know that?” the miko huffed, torn between her desire to slap him for his audacity or pull him down for another smothering kiss.

“And this was your grand scheme for achieving it?” Kagome inquired haughtily, pointing to the bite mark on her collarbone.

“It succeeded, did it not?” he countered easily, his dark eyes shimmering with amusement.

“What if he doesn’t share your opinion, huh? I can’t order him to mate me…” Kagome argued logically, pointing out the major flaw in his plan.

“Tell him that if he will not overcome his childish behavior, I will claim you as my own in the future and he will never see you again. Also, make sure to mention that while he stays undecided, he will have to _share_ you with his future self,” Sesshoumaru suggested, his coal pools filled with dark satisfaction.


	182. Strain

Kagome's feet had barely touched the bottom of the old well when she felt herself being hoisted on a solid shoulder and carried outside in a blur of fast motion that caused a wave of dizziness to overcome her slightly. Before she had the time to protest, she was placed down onto the pliant grass, lifting wary blue gray orbs to peruse the menacing figure looming above her.

"Do not strain this one's patience further, miko. You will explain _now_ ," Sesshoumaru commanded in an eerily calm undertone in his deep baritone and Kagome realized his blood must be boiling quite hot on the inside after her sudden departure.

"Fine. There is really no other way to say this, so I'll be blunt. I met your future self in my time and he placed this mark upon me without my consent or knowledge of its significance," Kagome confessed in a soft voice, feeling his youki in an indirect attempt to gauge any kind of reaction besides the indifference he was displaying outwardly.

"He _forced_ his will upon you?" the daiyoukai inquired in an even lower, deadly voice as he became utterly rigid at her revelation.

"What? Of course not! I, uh, I was kind of distracted at that moment to notice what he did, but he most definitely did not force me. It was consensual," the miko clarified in a soothing, gentle voice, trying to avoid aggravating him more.

"In what manner?" he then asked behind half lidded darkened golden orbs as his demonic aura flared momentarily with seething rage and, Kagome swallowed hard at the oppressing force.

"The…carnal kind?" the priestess all but whispered with a trembling smile, recognizing now was not the time for stupid bravado.


	183. Lose

"He approached you with the knowledge you belonged to another and expressed his intention to mate you? Miko, do not take this Sesshoumaru for a fool. _I_ would never act in such a dishonorable manner," the daiyoukai remarked with a disbelieving expression finally leaking into his impassive features. Unfortunately for him, that succeeded in igniting the miko's fiery outrage in retrospect.

"Oohh...are you claiming that it is _dishonorable_ to make an honest woman out of me and _honorable_ to lie with me without at least the mark of an intended mate? And for your information, you wouldn't believe how much you've changed over the years. If I didn't have an evil hanyou to destroy in this time, I might actually be tempted to make the comparison. Let me tell you…so far you're not scoring high in my evaluation," Kagome bit out slowly in an acidic tone as she pinned him with glare full of contempt.

"Were you not the one who proposed this arrangement, miko? This one fails to conceive what has transpired to change your views," Sesshoumaru returned regally, dismissing her poisonous words as he clearly did not have an answer for them.

" _You_ have transpired! Your irresistible future self with all those entrapping promises and schemes I can't seem to win against no matter what! That's one thing you have in your favor…at least you never use manipulative, dirty tricks!" the miko huffed in indignation as the shock was still present even after her agreement to the mating.


	184. Thought Sphere

"This Sesshoumaru will never use such disgracing methods, miko. Yet, while this one has acceded to the rules of our bargain, you have failed to uphold your part," the daiyoukai remarked in a deep, resonate voice, directing an accusatory stare towards her.

"What nonsense are you spewing, you delusional man!? You better rethink your words before I start taking them seriously. If you're accusing me of cheating on you with _yourself_ then your comprehension skills are worse than even Inuyasha's!" Kagome returned equally perturbed by his ridiculous claim.

"Did you not insist he is not the same male as _me_ in your time? If you are torn between choosing one or the either then this constitutes as us being two different males in your perception, miko," Sesshoumaru explained his controversial logic to the dumbfounded woman, looking at him as if he had grew another head now.

"Are you listening to yourself!? How did you come to that messed up conclusion? He's still _you_ ; albeit a mellow, easy going version. He's infuriating and obstinate to the point of driving me mad. He's passionate and insatiable to the point of exhausting my physical reserves. He _looks_ like you, _acts_ like you, _feels_ like you!" Kagome exploded in blazing fury alight in her sapphire eyes.


	185. Selective

"The mark he has bestowed upon you is permanent, miko. It is accustomed to complete the bond with a full mating mark within a month of its placement. Will you allow my future self to accomplish this?" Sesshoumaru revealed then, surprise flashing through her exasperated expression fully.

"A month!? He told me the mark is permanent and it would be required to complete the bond, but he did not mention there was a time limit. Why a month?" Kagome inquired with a quizzical look, cursing silently the future version of her lover for omitting yet another thing from her.

"The call of the mark is powerful. It is used as a warning against other males; however, at the same time it acts as a beacon for the intended mate. The youkai who placed the mark would not bear to be away from his chosen mate for long and if he does not complete the bond soon, he will succumb in a feral state, surrendering to the urges of his beast. Instinct will prevail over logic and the youkai will lose himself to insanity," the daiyoukai explained in an icy tone, forcing the miko to understand the severity of the situation.

"Woah, wait a minute here! Does this affect you as well? I mean you were the one who marked me despite being an older version of you. I understand that you have to mate me now, but does this mean you will both be driven insane until one of you completes the bond? And if this happens, will both of you be freed of the call of your beast regardless of the one who mates me?" the confused priestess asked in a barrage of questions, feeling a pounding headache forming from all the intricacies this had brought to arise.

"This Sesshoumaru can only assume that either situation will affect both of us. I am experiencing the call of the mark faintly even if it was not made by this one directly. Whom will you ask to bear this task, miko? It is inevitable to occur yet you have a choice. State your preferred partner. He or I?" Sesshoumaru demanded with a sovereign voice, as she gazed at him in smoldering silence, trapped within liquid amber fire.


	186. Countenance

"You demand I _choose_!? Are you offering to complete the bond as well then? How gracious of you to agree after you have been left with no other alternative. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, would you have made this decision if you were not forced into it? Have thoughts of claiming me as your mate ever crossed your mind?" Kagome hissed with evident irony coating the clipped questions towards him, fiery indignation burning in her azure pools as she completely forgot that was the original purpose of the mark. Right now, she really did not care if she had accomplished the task given by his future self.

"What is done, is done. Does it matter, miko? You did not ask if I had wished for this before you accepted the mating proposal. You returned in a much subdued manner than you had left. This one assumes my future self convinced you to mate him. Who is the hypocrite between us, _Kagome_?" Sesshoumaru countered in a cold timbre, meeting her ablaze stare head on without a slither of repentance for his spiteful words.

"It is a simple question, Sesshoumaru. Yes or no? Do you want me or do you not?" the miko returned in a steely voice as her face took on a frozen expression, refusing to show him how much his acidic words wound her heart. She needed to hear it from his mouth; she needed to know if he didn't want her. It was the only way for her to let him go because she surely did not have the strength to do it on her own.

"This Sesshoumaru joined forces with the half-breed, took humans under his protection, ceased his quest for world conquest, chose a miko as his lover. Your query has been answered a long time ago, miko," the daiyoukai confessed in a deep, husky voice, his cruel countenance fading to reveal a soft expression that nearly melted her insides as she saw the warm emotion burning in his golden depths now.

"The why didn't you say so, you fool!? Once in a while a woman likes to hear this stuff! Actions can only get you so far, you impossible man! I swear, this infuriating side of you will _never_ change and I hate it! Do you hear me? I hate you!" Kagome exclaimed as she hurled herself at his tall form, banging her fists on his muscled chest as she repeated that last phrase over and over again.


	187. Drill

"Why are you crying, wench? Oi, what the hell did you do to her, you bastard!?" Inuyasha hollered, angrily when the couple entered the fire lit hut later that evening, Kagome's face bloated from crying and Sesshoumaru's expression as stoic as ever.

"I proposed a mating," the daiyoukai replied in a blunt manner regally.

"Y-you did WHAT!?" Inuyasha exclaimed with shock filled eyes as surprised gasps were heard from the pack members at his unexpected admission.

"Have you trouble hearing or comprehending this one's words, hanyou? This Sesshoumaru stated his desire to mate the miko," Sesshoumaru reiterated with a condescending glance towards his younger brother.

"Keh, I heard you _and_ I understood your words, jerk! I just didn't expect you had the balls to do it like I did!" the dog eared hanyou sneered with a mocking grin that was clearly meant to provoke the other youkai while the women snatched the miko away to drill her with questions, leaving them to their usual dispute.

"Hn. This one would advise you to cease this comparison unless you wish to ascertain how lacking you are in that department once more, Inuyasha," the inuyoukai shot back with a superior smirk as his brother blanched in the memory of a previous instance when they'd had a similar debate.


	188. Memory

Kagome had spent two whole hours explaining the complicated mess behind the mating proposal to her pack sisters in great details. They all had agreed that the 'future' Sesshoumaru definitely needed to learn a lesson soon for his manipulative ways and she would certainly make it a lesson he would never forget.

After the pleasant dinner, filled with joyous laughter and whining from a surly hanyou, all couples had withdrew for some time alone as it had been established some time ago. Inuyasha had insisted on this after his unfortunate 'incident' in the woods when he had caught them 'in flagrante delicto'. He was never going to forget that for a long time it seemed.

Kagome had been drowning in a perpetual swirling sensation of lust at the daiyoukai's sumptuous attentions when she felt him slightly hesitate as he delicately sniffed at the mark on her collarbone. She could feel his youki pulsing hotly in blazing anger instead of burning desire as he swiftly withdrew himself of her welcome embrace to stand away from her aroused body as if offended by her scent.


	189. Childish

"Oh, for the love of…you can't be serious, Sesshoumaru! Are you really that jealous of _yourself_!? Or is it that the mere thought of your exalted being marking a ningen onna upsets you so much still? I thought we were past this for crying out loud!" Kagome exploded with evident fury replacing all of her previous arousal.

He didn't even acknowledge her enraged tirade as he stood tall with his back turned before her, his rigid stance giving away nothing but displeasure; at what exactly was a real mystery to Kagome.

"Fine! You know what? You can stay here sulking like a kicked dog while I'll go find a more mature version of yourself who always follows through what he starts; _many, many, many_ times over…Now he is what I call a red blooded _male_!" the miko taunted him mockingly as she turned to make true on her bold declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am stating this here and I will repeat it at the start of the next chapter, so pay ATTENTION. The following chapters contain a lemon – no surprise there. But, it will be more hardcore than what you're used to so far. There will be some mild S&M and blood play in there. Nothing too disturbing though…The daring ones may proceed to the next chapter and enjoy the lemony goodness. The light of heart should stop here and not press the 'next' button. Thank you ^^


	190. Engulf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter and the next contain adult content. The real warning, however, is that the lemon is slightly more hardcore than what I've been writing so far. It contains mild S&M and blood play. If it's not your cup of tea, skip it and I'll give a brief synopsis on what has occurred using tame words in an A/N after the lemon is over. Thank you and you've been warned. This is an MA story and the genres cover erotica/kink ;)

In a matter of seconds though, she was yanked back against an unyielding, chiseled body with a vicious grip on her silken hair as he forcefully tilted her neck to the side to bite down on the tender flesh viciously, making her cry out as a pleasurable ache assaulted her sensitive nerves. He slowly lowered himself to his knees sitting back on his heels as a steely clawed hand grabbed her left ankle to stretch her parted thighs over his own, causing her knees to bend as his did. Slender fingers raked a burning path inwards to sensually caress the slightly damp fabric of her underwear as he never relinquished his hold on her neck.

Scarlet had bled through his vision at her provocation, awakening the beast prowling deep in the confines of his soul, threatening to burst free and devour the challenging woman. He had never felt his control slipping so dangerously as in this instance. The need to burn, etch, carve his dominance over the female in his clutches was overpowering in its intensity.

He ripped the lacy barrier away to force a finger within her tight sheath, causing a loud, needy sound to escape her throat as he growled in a low feral vibration against her skin, elongated fangs keeping her prisoner, almost breaking the upper layer of delicate skin. His movements were rash, impatient, rough and she bucked under the intrusion, moaning her pleasure in his ear. It ignited a savage response in his heated blood, urging him to bury himself in her and revel in her submission as his oppressing youki engulfed her fluctuating reiki.


	191. Drain

Soon the digit was replaced by a thicker, longer, wider appendage as he pushed his way in, her knees not even touching the ground each time he rose and retreated in time to his frantic thrusts. His hand fisted her raven locks tightly to keep her head titled back, the cords of her neck straining as her heartbeat increased in a fast pounding rhythm. She felt a slight stinging pain while trapped in a torrent of raw ecstasy before two crimson thin lines glided down her heaving body slowly. Elegant fingers trailed over her contracting stomach muscles to meet the liquid substance, smearing it all over an ample breast as he kneaded it roughly, flicking a pert nipple with his thumb.

The overwhelming sensations were too much for her to handle. She practically felt as if he was trying to invade her small frame through every fiber of her being in his untamed assault on her body. He hadn't allowed her any other available action but to scream her pleasure to the dark sky above them. So, scream she did; over and over and over again until she had lost count of how much time had passed, until her thighs were slick with their joined fluids, until her skin was painted crimson. Only then did he disengage his fangs from his prey and withdrew himself from her wet, pulsating core, releasing her to slide over his muscled thighs and collapse face down on the soft ground boneless while breathing heavily. An animalistic howl silenced her hushed panting as the scarlet shade slowly bled out of his vision to be replaced by liquid gold.

"Wh-what…the…h-hell…was..th-that?" Kagome managed to ask in a raspy, hoarse voice, muffled from the grass as she couldn't even master the energy to roll over.

"Did you not wish for _my_ mark, miko? It is done," Sesshoumaru replied in a deep, throaty rumble filled with evident pride at her exhausted state and his scent saturating her skin deeply now.


	192. Sumptuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Brief summary of the last two chapters. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome the mating mark, thus completing their bond. They are now mates, yay!

"You could have warned me beforehand, Sesshoumaru! Were you not the one most angered at your future self's audacity in placing the first mark without my knowledge or consent!?" Kagome bit out miffed at his self satisfied smirk as he gathered her in his lean arms to nuzzle the mating mark.

"This one would have given proper warning had you not acted in a way that awakened my beast, miko. The blame for this relies entirely on your behavior," Sesshoumaru explained simply in a deep, husky baritone while licking her abused flesh, causing a pleasurable tingle to course through her at his lavish attentions.

"W-what are you doing now?" she croaked in a hoarse whisper, her blood starting to pump faster through her veins as his hot breath scorched her skin along with the sinful addition of his tongue.

"Grooming," the daiyoukai merely replied in a low growl as he laid her over the pliant earth in a swift motion to sensually lick her skin free of the crimson blood smeared over her plump breasts, eliciting a loud moan from her as she buried her hands in his sliver locks urging him on.

"You've got a lot of licking to do then…" she laughed breathlessly as an erotic vibration rumbled through his chest at her naughty suggestion.


	193. Gentle

"I'm guessing your future self must be happily mated now as well?" Kagome surmised as she snuggled close to her mate with a satisfied smirk after the second bout of their lovemaking. It had been unbearably slow and utterly addictive. She could even feel his overwhelming desire through his youki caressing her gently form the inside out; no doubt courtesy of the full mating mark. If she knew this would feel so amazing, she would have been tempted to ask him for a mating on her own without all the complications that arose needlessly thanks to the manipulating inuyoukai of her time.

"This one would assume as such. There is no need for personal confirmation," Sesshoumaru replied in a husky rumble, and Kagome caught the hidden warning easily.

"You really don't want me meeting him again, do you? You're unbelievable!" she laughed at his ridiculous notion of jealousy towards himself.

"Hn. He has his own mate now. There is no need to dally with _mine_ ," the obstinate daiyoukai confessed as he secured his warm hold on her tightly, causing her light giggles to evolve into full blown laughter now.


	194. Cringe

"What the hell is wrong with you now, wench!? Yesterday you were crying your eyes out and today you can barely walk! You're slowing us down! That bastard Naraku is finally on the move! Will you be able to fight in that sorry state!?" Inuyasha asked with a perplexed expression at the miko, lugging behind them with a sour look on her face, panting slightly from overexertion.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that, Inuyasha! If you keep pestering me, I will describe in great detail the reason for my worn out state!" Kagome bit back peeved as she pinned the clearly amused daiyoukai in the front with a murderous glare.

The oblivious hanyou finally understood what must have happened as he exclaimed a barrage of loud curses, running ahead with an appalled expression.

"If I may, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha made a valid point. Will you be able to fight in your…condition?" Miroku questioned with a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows towards the miffed woman.

"You want a taste of how well I can fight in my current state, monk!? Don't tempt me, for you will not like it!" Kagome hissed back at him, making him cringe as he dropped the matter immediately.


	195. Swing

"It's finally over…" Kagome panted breathlessly as she approached the tall figure of her mate, standing proud over the remains of the vile hanyou they had been hunting for five years now with a faraway look.

"Keh, it was about damn time, too! That bastard should burn in hell for all I care now!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he steadied his bloody form over Tetsusaiga, flashing a bright smile towards his mate who answered with a pleased nod as well.

"Miroku, is your wind tunnel…" Sango asked with a worried look as she saw the bewildered expression on the monk's handsome features.

"It is gone…it is truly gone!" Miroku shouted in pure joy as he swept the slayer off of her feet to swing her around happily both erupting in loud laughter.

"Let us return to the village. The miko has a duty to perform yet," Sesshoumaru's deep baritone interrupted the jovial laughter, dampening the excitement they all felt as a shadow covered their previously relieved expressions.

"Yeah, Shippou-chan and Rin-chan are waiting for us! Let's not make them worry," the miko piped in with a cheery voice, but everyone could see the slight trembling of her shoulders before her mate wrapped a lean arm around them reassuringly in an act of comfort.

Kagome still needed to make a wish in order for the jewel to disappear and all were anxious as to the consequences of the wish to their pack mate's fate; most of all the stoic daiyoukai leading his pack back to share the news of the hanyou's fall.


	196. Enfold

"What is wrong with you now, woman!? The jewel has finally disappeared from this world, so wipe that awful look off of your face!" Inuyasha tried to console the miko in his usual gruff manner after they had discovered that the well was unable to work anymore. Kagome had not even been allowed the chance to bid her family goodbye.

"Inuyasha, it is best to entrust this sensitive matter to your brother," Kikyou intervened with a look full of disapproval as she dragged a protesting hanyou away from the futuristic miko by the elbow hastily.

The daiyoukai approached the dejected woman, reclining against the sacred tree with a glazed expression in her sapphire eyes as she gazed longingly towards the location of the old well. He languidly lowered himself to the ground and gently enfolded the miko in his warm embrace, placing her protectively on his lap. She buried her face in the lapels of his kimono as she finally gave in to the grief that had been slowly building inside her and cried for a long time against his chest while he held her silently until nightfall came.

"You will see them again, Kagome. They will not realize you have been gone by the time you will meet your family again," his soothing rumble calmed her nerves and assuaged the pain she felt as he caressed her silken locks with slender fingers softly.


	197. Encore

"I now pronounce ye man and wife. May yer years be long and blessed with many children!" Kaede announced in a booming voice after the small ceremony was completed and loud cheers along with whistles erupted form the audience witnessing the joining of the monk and the slayer.

"I have waited for this moment forever, my dear Sango," Miroku whispered huskily against his bride's soft lips as he leaned in to seal their union with a scorching kiss and the cheers intensified from behind them.

He smiled suggestively at her after the short passionate kiss, but his dark blue eyes widened in surprise when he felt a feminine hand caressing his backside in quite a lewd manner.

"Yeah, this is now mine! If I catch you spreading the love elsewhere, I'm going to kill you…excruciatingly slow," Sango whispered with a deceptively sweet smile as her chestnut eyes lighted with mischief and warning, causing the monk to break down in uncontrollable laughter at once after the shock wore off.

"I am always a slave to your commands, my lady!" Miroku exclaimed after he finally calmed down and nearly devoured her lips in a long, blazingly hot kiss as he pulled her close to return the favor in kind.

"That's great! Fucking perfect! Now we have another couple of idiots showing off in public! Get a hut, monk!" a grumpy voice hollered from the small crowd around them as everyone joined the merry couple in laughter.


	198. Dare

"Oi, asshole! How long are you going to freeload on Kaede-baba!? I really hope you're not planning on staying here! Take your mate and go rebuild the old man's castle or something as a proper Lord of the West not a wandering vagabond! Kikyou and I are going to build a house here and…we've got stuff to do without you messing around all the damn time!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a sullen expression as he glared daggers at the daiyoukai.

"Would those be pups?" Sesshoumaru raised an arched brow in question with a glint of amusement shimmering in his golden depths.

"Well…yeah, that, too! I bet you I can have a litter before you even have a firstborn!" the dog eared hanyou taunted him good-naturedly with a challenging look, causing his brother to narrow his gaze after the open provocation. Instead of their usual spat though, there was a silent exchange between them as both nodded in understanding and parted to find his own mate with a determined look.


	199. Reprieve

"Sesshoumaru, I have been thinking a lot lately. It's going to be a long time before I can see my family again, but I have an urge to feel connected to them somehow. Have you ever heard of Ireland?" Kagome asked her mate with a sweet smile after Sango's and Miroku's departure. They had wanted to rebuild the ruined taijiya village and start a family there along with Kohaku. The boy had some traumatic experiences that would take a long time to heal and Sango thought it best if he didn't have close contact with youkai for now.

"This Sesshoumaru has not heard of an Ireland before. Is it a land where vengeful spirits reside in?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slightly puzzled look taking the meaning of the word literally.

"W-what!? You did that on purpose, didn't you?" the miko erupted in a fit of laughter after his reply and the corners of his lips curved in a faint grin.

"Perhaps. Tell your mate of this Ireland you speak of," the daiyoukai prompted her with interest shimmering in his amber gaze after she nudged him in the shoulder for his jest.

"Well, first of all, there is a custom in my time for when after couples get married, erh, mated in our case. It's called a 'honeymoon' and, before you make another hilarious comment, no, it's not to be taken literally either!" Kagome explained, laughing when she saw the curious expression that covered his elven features after he heard the word 'honeymoon'.

"We choose a land where we have never visited before and would like to go. My father's birthplace was Ireland, but I never had the chance to visit or see with my very eyes the beautiful places my father described in fairytales when I was a child. Would you like to travel there?" Kagome asked with an expectant glint in her excited sapphire pools.

"You wish to know the land of your father, miko?" Sesshoumaru replied with a thoughtful expression as Kagome nodded with a bright smile.

"Very well. This one had plans of world conquest which were halted by the fallen hanyou's interference. It would be a great opportunity to witness the power held outside the Western Lands," the daiyoukai contemplated aloud in a serious tone as Kagome shook her head at his antics.

"You're unbelievable! Please refrain from conquering anything other than me during our honeymoon! It's supposed to be a happy venture not a warpath!" the miko chastised him with a stern expression through darkened half lidded orbs.

"Hn."


	200. Silk

A beautiful sliver haired inuyoukai was walking leisurely in an exquisite garden, the warm sunrays engulfing her elegant figure as she rocked gently a precious bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Would you like to hear a story, little one?" Inu no Kimi caressed a delicate, small ear covered in sliver fur as a happy gurgle erupted from the infant in her embrace in response.

"Of course, you would. There was once a proud youkai lord and a bold ningen miko…" Inu no Kimi began reciting the tale she had crafted with a satisfied smirk as the pup fumbled happily with the silk blue ribbon tied around his tiny wrist as a present from his godparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> A/N: That's it, folks! I hope you had as much fun as I did! Thank you for all the warm and kind support! ^_^
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful Beta 'BelovedStranger' for sticking with me to the very end!


End file.
